Goku Saotome
by yumerihaba2
Summary: Sinopsis: Tras finalizar el combate con Omega Shenlong Goku se despide de sus amigos para realizar un nuevo viaje sin esperar que un accidente lo pondría en aprietos tras caer en una nueva tierra donde su cuerpo y alma se fusionaría con la de un chico quien cayó en un estanque maldito trayendo penurias y nuevas aventuras al saiyajin. (goku x harem)
1. Chapter 1

Nota del autor.

 **Goku ½**

Nota del autor:

Hola buenos días, tardes o noches es un verdadero placer poder presentar este mi segundo trabajo de fanfiction a todos ustedes, y ya con un poco más de experiencia espero que este sea también de su agrado.

Quiero decir que estoy abierto a cualquier tipo de crítica mientras esta esté argumentada ya que seamos sinceros un insulto solo por molestar es una verdadera molestia y pérdida de tiempo en los comentarios, pero si aparte de insultos viene un argumento sólido y bien fundamentado además de una recomendación pasa de simple y ridículo trolleo a una crítica constructiva la cual me ayudara a mejorar y entender mejor esto de lo que es escribir un fanfic.

De antemano gracias por su tiempo y tomarse la molestia de leer este trabajo.

Esta historia toma lugar tras los acontecimientos finales de Dragón Ball GT la saga de los dragones malignos y principios de ranma ½ donde goku tras un accidente termina fusionado totalmente con ranma saotome sustituyéndolo en el proceso y aun que el conserva todas sus habilidades y poder lamentablemente para goku el heredo la maldición del estanque de la chica ahogada de jusenkyo, a genma saotome no le importa el cambio de su hijo tanto física y psicológicamente hablando el solo tiene una idea en la cabeza y es que su hijo contraiga nupcias con una de las hijas de su amigo soun tendo y poder asegurar el control del dojo tendo lo que le traerá dolores de cabeza a goku y nuevos acontecimientos en la historia de ranma ½ en este mundo alternativo.

Goku no tendrá ninguna restricción de su poder el contara con todas sus habilidades desde su transformaciones en ssj 1, 2, 3, 4 y nivel dios así como su control del ki.

Soy un gran fan del trabajo de akira toriyama pero también lo soy de la maestra rumiko takahashi y ranma ½ fue uno de los primeros trabajos que pude observar de esta gran autora por lo que tome la decisión de crear este crossover en honor a ambos autores, este trabajo contara con acción, romance, comedia lo cual es lo típico en ranma ½ espero que sea de su agrado.

Quiero avisar que no habrá ningún ataque contra ningún personaje en especial akane que no goza de buena fama pero la sigo considerando parte de mi infancia y la estimo por ello.


	2. capitulo 1

**Goku Saotome.**

Dragón Ball, Z, Súper y GT así como ranma ½ son propiedad de Akira Toriyama así como de rumiko takahashi respectivamente.

Este trabajo se realizó solo por diversión y entretenimiento y nada más que eso.

* * *

Capítulo 1: aventura en un nuevo mundo, ¿la mujer más poderosa del universo?

* * *

 **PLANETA TIERRA UNIVERSO 7.**

Una brutal y sanguinaria batalla había concluido por fin entre los guerreros z y los dragones malignos donde el guerrero más poderoso del universo 7 Son Goku con muchísimas dificultades logro la victoria tras derrotar al todo poderoso Omega Shenlong utilizando la genkidama, posteriormente tras la batalla y ya todos más calmados por lo ocurrido lograron ver al poderoso Shenlong quien esta vez salió por si solo y sin que el cielo se oscureciera listo para cumplir su último deseo el cual fue revivir a todos los que fueron asesinados por los dragones malignos.

-"Bien está listo, ya he cumplido su deseo ahora Goku es hora de irnos"- dijo el dragón a nuestro héroe quien solo sonrió tras lo dicho y se montó en la espalda del dragón.

-"¿abuelito a dónde vas?"- dijo Pan la nieta de Goku.

–"lo siento Pan pero es algo que tengo que hacer se lo debo a Shenlong, cuítate mucho, igual todos ustedes cuídense mucho estoy seguro que algún día nos volveremos a ver"- dijo el saiyajin que se despedía de todos sus amigos que lo veían partir en el lomo del dragón y con una sonrisa deseándole un buen viaje.

-"¿Mama está segura de esto?"- pregunto Gohan

-"Si Gohan ya conoces a tu padre él siempre ha sido un espíritu libre que hace lo que quiere, además con ese aspecto de niño nos vemos ridículos como pareja, creo que es mejor que continuemos con nuestras vidas y yo ya estoy feliz con la que tengo a hora"- dijo Milk con una sonrisa resignada.

-"kakaroto algún día tú y yo resolveremos nuestras cuentas pendiente"- pensó Vegeta con una sonrisa mientras veía partir a su amigo y rival.

Mientras tanto Goku pasó por diversos puntos del mundo despidiéndose de todos sus amigos y listo para lo que le deparaba.

-"listo Goku es hora, partamos"- dijo el dragón que desaparecía en un gran resplandor.

* * *

 **VÓRTICE DIMENSIONAL.**

-"¿Oye Shenlong a dónde vamos?"- pregunto Goku.

-"bueno Goku adonde nos necesiten adonde podamos ayudar a otros a….,"- no pudo terminar el dragón cuando un relámpago cósmico lo impacto provocando una gran sacudida tanto a él como al saiyajin que se sujetaba fuertemente del dragón que caía en picada a dios sabe dónde.

-"¿Shenlong estas bien?"- Pregunto Goku alarmado.

-"no, no puedo moverme, sujétate fuerte tendremos que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso"- contesto el dragón que estaba atravesando un agujero de gusano sin percatarse que ambos iban siendo desintegrados y se convertían en plasma.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO MUNDO EN LA PROVINCIA DE BAYAN KARA CHINA - FOSAS MALDITAS DE JUSENKYO.**

Se encontraban 3 hombres cerca de las malignas fosas encantadas.

–"bienvenidos a jusenkio"- dijo uno de los hombres que resultaba ser el guía de turistas de jusenkyo.

-"estás listo para empezar Ranma"- dijo otro de los hombres Genma Saotome que resultó ser el padre del muchacho conocido como Ranma.

-"si, ¿pero no entiendo cuál es la dificultad de todo esto?"- Dijo el muchacho.

–"cuando escuchen la historia se sorprenderán por lo terrible de este lugar cada una de estos estanque tiene un gran peligro y una historia muy triste tras de ella"- dijo el guía que no pudo terminar su explicación ya que tanto el padre como el hijo saltaron hacia las estacas de bambú clavadas en las fosas y comenzaron a entrenar.

-"oigan esperen al menos déjenme explicar el peligro del lugar"- reclamo el guía.

-"que sea un combate libre"- dijo Genma.

-"ja, y que más podía esperar de ti"- contesto Ranma arrogantemente.

-"no esperen tengan cuidado de no caer en las fosas"- dijo alarmado el guía.

Mientras el chico y su padre luchaban ferozmente en el aire cuando de repente un poderoso resplandor el cual los segaba se podía observar en el cielo encima de ellos.

-"¿pero qué es eso?"- dijo Genma asustado por lo que veía.

De repente un rayo de luz parecido a un meteorito bajaba hacia donde estaban ellos a gran velocidad.

-"pero qué demonios, nooo"- grito Ranma alarmado.

-"cuidado esquívalo Ranma"- grito Genma a su hijo.

Pero era demasiado tarde el rayo golpeo al chico con mucha fuerza lanzándolo por los aires y cayendo dentro de una de las fosas provocando un gran temblor el cual hizo perder el equilibrio de Genma que también cayo dentro de una de las fosas.

–"no esto es terrible"- grito el guía que veía lo ocurrido.

* * *

 **EN EL INTERIOR DE LA LAGUNA CON EL CHICO.**

-"No, me ahogo"- pensaba el muchacho, mientras que en su cabezas aparecía la imagen de un niño con cabello alborotado que usaba un dogi azul y una cola de mono que se acercaba poco a poco a él hasta estar en contacto el uno con el otro y uniéndose en el proceso en el que Ranma podía ver los recuerdos de Goku y Goku veía los recuerdos de Ranma los cuales se mesclaban y fusionaban.

De repente hubo una gran explosión en la laguna que al calmarse después de unos minutos se podía observar como una persona salía lentamente de la fosa esta persona era una pequeña y linda jovencita de 16 años quien contaba con una linda y sensual figura además de un cabello rojo alborotado con forma de 7 pocos y tenía además una cola de mono.

-"¿pero qué raro se supone que en el estaque de la chica ahogada debería ser solo una muchacha pelirroja la que debería salir, de donde salió esa cola?"- pensó el guía que veía a la chica con asombro el cual no duro mucho ya que un enorme panda gigante salía furiosamente de la otra fosa listo para atacar al guía.

-"¿Goku estas bien?"- Pregunto una voz que hacía eco por todo el lugar.

-"si estoy bien Shenlong pero creo que me fusione con este muchacho pero en lugar de crear a un nuevo ser resulto que yo tengo el control total del cuerpo"- dijo la chica que veía el cielo, mientras respondía.

Por otro lado el panda y el guía estaban pasmados viendo lo que ocurría.

-" bien de acuerdo ese impacto si me lastimo más de lo que considere, tardare bastante en poder reconstruirme ya que use todo mi poder para salvarte así que las esferas del dragón estarán listas hasta dentro de 2 años terrestres hasta entonces dormiré entendido Goku"- dijo la voz.

-"si está bien"- contesto la chica pelirroja.

-"¿Qué está pasando quienes son ustedes? "- Pregunto asustado el guía que abrazaba al panda.

–"bueno yo este…., dijo la chica que se rascaba la mejilla derecha sin saber que decir.

-"yo se los explicare"- dijo la voz en el cielo lo que asusto al panda y al guía que a pesar del miedo decidieron escuchar la historia.

La voz de Shenlong les conto toda la historia de Goku, la historia de la poderosa raza alienígena de los saiyajin los guerreros más poderosos del universo sus batallas en su mundo contra Piccolo Daimaku y Piccolo jr, Vegeta, Freezer, Cell, Majin Buu, Bills, Zamazu, el torneo Multiversal, Beby y los dragones malignos, sus aventuras viajando por el universo, los 12 dioses de la destrucción y los kaio samas, los 12 universos, los mundos paralelos y que ellos se encontraban en uno de estos y por último y más importante las esferas del dragón las cuales podían cumplir cualquier deseo mientras este estuviera en las posibilidades del dios dragón y que a partir de ahora se encontraran en ese mundo, así como el hecho de que Shenlong salvo a nuestro héroe quien se había convertido en plasma y por error se había unido con el chico conocido como Ranma Saotome siendo que ahora los 2 son la misma persona pero Goku al ser muchísimo más poderoso que el chico en cuestión se convirtió en la presencia dominante.

El panda desesperadamente consiguió un plumón y un cuaderno y escribió.

-"¿y que paso con mi hijo?"

-"pues yo soy tu hijo, bueno al menos la mitad de él"- dijo la chica rascándose la cabeza mientras sonreía, el panda volvió a escribir en el cuaderno.

-"¿pero tú eres una chica?"

-"yo puedo responder eso"- dijo el guía de las fosas de jusenkyo que comenzó a explicarles que estas fosas están malditas y que cualquiera que caiga en estas será maldecido convirtiéndose en el ser que se ahogó en ese lugar, el chico cayo dentro de la fosa de la chica ahogada y el hombre mayor entro de la fosa del panda ahogado así como el hecho que la única forma de volver a la normalidad es con un baño de agua caliente.

Todo lo contado por el guía de jusenkyo sorprendió al panda que rápidamente corrió para poder conseguir agua caliente y después de bañarse en ella regresar hacer Genma Saotome.

-"qué bueno de nuevo soy yo mismo"- dijo Genma con alegría.

-"como sea, Goku estaré durmiendo estos 2 años cuando las esferas del dragón estén listas no dudes en llamarme y te ayudare"- dijo la voz la cual después de lo dicho quedo en silencio segundos después y ya con más calma.

-"¿y ahora que hacemos con ella?"- Dijo el guía mientras apuntaba con el dedo a Goku que confundido se preguntó así mismo.

-"¿ella?"

-"nada lo hecho, hecho esta, alienígena, hombre o mujer con cola de mono el sigue siendo mi hijo"- dijo Genma tras un suspiro.

Mientras Goku se manoseaba así mismo y sorprendiéndose por las dos enormes montañas que tenía al frente donde estaba su pecho para posteriormente ver su reflejo en uno de los estanques quedando en shock.

-"HAAAAAA, no me he convertido en una mujer, ¿Qué hago, que hago?"- gritaba Goku que corría de un lado a otro en pánico.

-"bueno pues ni modo"- dijo el saiyajin que se detuvo abruptamente y coloco sus manos tras su nuca ya resignado lo que provocó que los 2 hombre cayeran de espaldas de forma cómica.

-"espera te dije que si te bañabas en agua caliente volverías a la normalidad"- dijo el guía que se recomponía tras la tontería dicha por goku.

-"vaya que alivio pensar que tendría que aprender a ir al baño como una mujer ya que no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo"- dijo Goku que había abierto su pantalón para ver sus partes privadas y notar que faltaba algo, esta acción provocó una enorme hemorragia nasal de los dos hombres.

-"Ran….no, ¿cómo dijiste que te llamas ahora hijo?"- Decía Genma mientras se recomponía.

-" me llamo Goku"- contesto la saiyajin pelirroja con una sonrisa.

\- "Goku vaya es igual al nombre del rey mono del cuento chino el viaje al oeste, eso explicaría tu cola de mono"- dijo Genma mientras se acercaba a goku y después de inspeccionarlo un poco puso su mano en su hombro.

-"bien Goku, ¿recuerdas para que vinimos aquí?,"- pregunto Genma seriamente.

-"si claro venimos a china nadando para entrenarnos y así yo pueda ser un mejor heredero de la escuela de combate libre para la dinastía Saotome"- contesto Goku que contaba con los recuerdos de Ranma en su interior.

-"muy bien Goku me alegra saber que todavía sabes la importancia de las responsabilidades que recaen en ti, pero ahora que has cambiado y bastante, necesito ver de lo que eres capaz ahora ya que esa voz nos dijo lo que podía hacer en tu vida anterior pero necesito confirmarlo yo mismo"- dijo Genma.

-"no hay problema papa solo dame un poco de espacio"- dijo la saiyajin que después de lo dicho comenzó a flotar en el aire mientras hacía un arco con ambas manos y acumulaba su ki en estas generando una esfera de luz azul sorprendiendo a Genma y al guía de jusenkyo.

-"KAME, HAME, HAAAAA"- grito Goku que disparo su ataque contra una gran montaña lejos de allí y la cual exploto dejando solo una enorme nube de humo en forma de hongo a la vista de los aterrorizados hombres que veían el espectáculo.

-"bien que te parece"- dijo la saiyajin con una sonrisa.

-"es impresionante"- dijo el guía asustado.

-"esto es genial verdaderamente genial con él mi vida ya está asegurada no solo como heredero de la secta Saotome sino que cuando regresemos a Japón y se haga cargo del dojo que le darán por su compromiso seremos muy famosos por todo el mundo y sobre todo muy ricos, además si lo dicho por esa voz es cierto con esas tales esferas del dragón seré como el rey midas"- pensaba Genma con una sonrisa astuta y malévola típica de un sujeto mantenido que quería todo fácil y sin esfuerzo.

-"de cuerdo Goku baja es hora de irnos de aquí "- dijo Genma.

-"Entendido"- contesto Goku mientras bajaba.

-"que bien me saque la lotería no solo es mucho más poderoso también es más amable y obediente parece ser que al fusionarse con el otro sujeto su personalidad también cambio ya no es arrogante, malhumorado y mal hablado"- pensó Genma con alegría.

-"esperen, ¿qué pasara con su entrenamiento?"- pregunto el guía.

-"ya no es necesario Goku es muy poderoso a partir de ahora solo viajaremos para turistear un poco y después regresaremos a Japón además ya sabemos cómo regresar a la normalidad solo necesitamos agua caliente, jajajajajajaja"- contesto Genma mientras reía y Goku caminaba a su lado.

-"no sé porque, pero algo me dice que él está planeando algo y no es bueno"- pensaba Goku con malestar mientras veía a su nuevo padre y usando los recuerdos de Ranma recordaba las estupideces que el hacía y que posiblemente volverá a hacer.

-" quién lo diría este sí que fue un día muy extraño dos hombres malditos por las fosas, uno de ellos fusionado con un extraterrestre súper poderoso con cola de mono y que se convierte en una chica pelirroja el otro su padre que a simple vista es un idiota mitómano y aprovechado que se convierte en panda esto no se ve todos los días"- pensó le guía de las fosas de jusenkyo que decidí acompañar al dúo un poco más y mientras este caminaba volteo para observar el gigantesco cráter donde antes estaba la montaña.

-"con que la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo, entonces lo que está caminando junta a ese anciano aprovechado es la mujer más poderosa del universo"- pensó el guía de las fosas encantadas que rápidamente retomo su paso junto a Genma y Goku este último sin saber que lo que le esperaba cuando regresara a Japón cambiaría su mundo y no solo el suyo sino de todos los que vivía allí.

* * *

 **JAPÓN NERIMA TOKYO - DOJO TENDO.**

En el interior del dojo se encontraba una jovencita de cabellera larga de color negro amarrado con un listón amarillo y vestida con un contraje de karate quien practicaba arduamente rompiendo unas tejas con su mano en un elegante golpe de karate.

-"Akane ya está la comida"- decía una voz femenina la cual saco de su concentración a la chica que rápidamente contesto.

-"si ya voy"- mientras esta sonreía y caminaba a la salida del dojo.

 **FIN.**

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, Goku quien viajaba con Shenlong sorpresivamente sufrieron un accidente y terminaron en un nuevo mundo así como el hecho que ahora él es Goku Saotome y no solo tomo el lugar de Ranma sino también heredo su maldición y a su padre bueno para nada y desvergonzado quien pretende aprovechar cualquier situación para tener una vida cómoda y sin trabajar para obtenerla.

Todos los personajes de esta historia serán iguales a sus contrapartes canon exceptuando a goku quien tomara el lugar de Ranma y conservara su personalidad típica inocente y pura pero eso no evitara que él tenga uno que otro momento incomodo con Akane así como con las demás chicas y personajes como seria Ryoga, mousse o Kuno este último tanto con la versión masculino como la femenina.

Me gustaría que me dieran su opinión en cuanto a la historia y si esta debe ser un harem como la historia original ranma ½ o no de antemano muchas gracias.

Adiós cuídense mucho.


	3. capitulo 2

_Hola buenos días, tardes o noches espero que se encuentren bien, el día de hoy y por única ocasión realizare un especial donde subiré juntos los dos nuevos capítulos tanto de El Ninja Son Goku y de esta historia de Goku Saotome, esperando que sean de su agrado._

 _Basarark Uzumaki – me alegra saber que te gusto la fusión entre dbgt y dbs, en cuanto a lo flojo pues intentare mejorarlo con el tiempo esperando que esta sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario y que tengas un buen día._

 _Albertino155 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el primer capítulo, y después de leer tu comentario y de los demás decidí que si será un harem, en cuanto a lo de ranma1/2 pues te la recomiendo mucho es una buena serie y precursora de los harem aquí en Latinoamérica durante los años noventas y aunque en la actualidad no parezca la gran cosa en sus tiempos fue muy polémica, muchas gracias por tu comentario que tengas un buen día._

 _ElvisF231 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el primer capítulo, daré mi mayor esfuerzo para que esta sea de tu agrado y intentare que sean un poco más largas, muchas gracias por tu comentario que tengas un muy buen día y espero que te encuentres muy bien._

 _Alister 01 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el primer capítulo, en cuanto a lo de ranma1/2 como le dije a Albertino155 te la recomiendo mucho es una buena serie y precursora de los harem aquí en Latinoamérica durante los años noventas la cual tuvo su historia en muchos países e incluso fue tema de censura por los santurrones de esa época, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario que tengas un muy bonito día cuídate._

 _alucard77 – muchas gracias por tu comentario, el cual después de analizarlo en conjunto con los primeros tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo, realmente parece ser que salió a relucir mucho mi novatez a la hora de elegir la serie para el crossover, supongo que se me subió a la cabeza lo bien que le iba al Ninja Son Goku, (suspiro), aun así continuare esta historia….y, (suspiro), pues el tiempo lo dirá haber que pasa, eres un muy buen amigo gracias ya que a veces es mejor que le digan a uno una triste verdad que una dulce mentira ya que esto nos ayuda a mejorar para el futuro, que tengas un buen día y cuídate mucho._

 _SuperPonySaiyanX9000 – me alegra mucho que te gustara el primer capítulo, si sé que la idea de la fusión fue algo extraña pero se me hizo interesante intentarlo, en cuanto a lo de intercambiar cuerpos realmente no lo había pensado y parece interesante aunque por el momento goku segura igual que siempre solo que de vez en cuando tendrá sus momentos ranma (risa), en cuanto al harem pues goku contara con todas las respectivas chicas que aparecían en el original, y las rivalidades pue como tu dices será interesante ver como estos locos intentan derivar este inmenso y omnipotente muro llamado goku, si como las locuras que pasara con el pervertido de happosai que intentara aprovecharse de la inocencia del sajayin, muchas gracias por tu comentario que tengas un muy bonito día._

 _– me alegra mucho saber que te gusto esta historia, y daré mi mayor esfuerzo para que esta sea de tu agrado en el futuro, muchas gracias por tu comentario que tengas un buen día cuídate._

 _hpinvidente – muchas gracias por tu comentario, la historia será harem y goku contara con todo el harem original de la historia de ranma, muchas gracias y espero que te encuentres bien cuídate._

 _Jusenkio – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto esta historia, y tal como tu dijiste ranma1/2 no sería lo que es sin el harem por lo que goku contara con todo el harem original de la historia, muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que estés muy bien cuídate._

 _Julissa mora mal – me alegra que te gustara la idea de esta historia, para sorprenderte un poco are un pequeño especial donde tanto El Ninja Son Goku y Goku Saotome estrenaran capitulo juntos el mismo día, muchas gracias por tu comentario que tengas un buen día._

 _James anderson – espero que te allá gustado el primer capítulo, y en cuanto a tus dudas pues continuare escribiendo esta historia esperando que estas sean contestada y si no, no dudes en preguntarme, gracias por tu comentario que tengas un bonito día._

 _Guest – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto esta historia, en cuanto a lo de goku y su inocencia pues con los recuerdos de ranma no caerá tan fácil mente en las tonterías de genma, aunque su relación con él será mucho más amena que la que tenían ranma y su papa en el canon, muchas gracias por tu comentario que tengas un buen día._

Sin más que decís los dejo con el capítulo espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo: 2 bienvenidos al dojo Tendo, la prometida de Goku.

* * *

Ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde que Goku llegó a este nuevo mundo donde debido a un accidente en medio del viaje dimensional él se vio forzado a fusionarse con un chico llamado Ranma Saotome pero en lugar de formar a un nuevo ser Goku solo absorbió los recuerdos del muchacho así como también su maldición la cual consistía en convertirse en una mujer pelirroja cuando este es bañado con agua fría esto debido a unos estanques malditos conocidos como jusenkyo, desde entonces goku viaja acompañado de Genma Saotome su nuevo padre que al parecer es un hombre desvergonzado bueno para nada y mitómano quien lo ha metido en diversos problemas estos meses desde comer y huir sin pagar, peleas callejeras por dinero, escapar de una aldea de mujeres amazonas por robarle el premio de ganadora de un torneo a la campeona y otras tonterías promovidas por el viejo Saotome quien decidió que era suficiente de china y concluyo que era el momento de volver a Japón.

* * *

 **EN MEDIO DEL OCÉANO PACIFICO CON DIRECCIÓN A JAPÓN.**

Goku quien había vuelto convertirse en hombre y ahora vestía con una camisa estilo chino sin mangas color rojo, pantalón negro, cinturón blanco, muñequeras azules y sus viejas botas azules volaba a una velocidad tranquila con Genma sentado en espada tratando de como pensar en una buena presentación ante la familia Tendo quienes a partir de ahora serían sus nuevos benefactores al regresar a Japón.

-"Que aburrido llegaríamos más rápido si me dejaras acelerar un poco"- dijo Goku con tono de queja.

-"no te quejes Goku sabes que si aceleras me caeré al mar y terminare convertido en panda, además ya casi llegamos"- dijo Genma que apunto con el dedo a tierra firme la cual pertenecía a territorio japonés.

-"vaya ya era hora"- dijo Goku que continuo con paso firme hacia tierra firme.

-"esto es fantástico Goku esto de la técnica de volar es muy útil en momentos como este deberías enseñármela una vez que lleguemos a Japón"- dijo animadamente Genma a su hijo.

-"si está bien te la enseñare pero primero hay que llegar a la casa de tu amigo este…. ,¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?"- decía Goku con duda al final.

-"Soun Tendo él y yo estudiamos artes marciales juntos con el mismo maestro nos cosemos de hace años, él tiene 3 hijas de tu edad y la verdad es que tú y una de ellas…,"- decía Genma no pudo terminar de hablar ya que este se asustó cuando vio que Goku por estar platicando con el no veía el camino y sin querer ascendió más de lo normal y estaba a punto de atravesar una nube oscura la cual estaba a punto de soltar lluvia.

-"No espera Goku pon atención al camino, noooo"- gritaba desesperado Genma pero era demasiado tarde ellos atravesaron la nube mojándose en el acto lo que los transformo en panda y en chica.

-"lo siento mucho no la vi"- dijo la Goku pelirroja cuya ropa ahora le quedaba un poco más holgada.

-"olvídalo lo arreglaremos cuando estemos con la familia Tendo"- contesto el pando con un letrero de madera escrito con plumo negro.

Ya en territorio japonés, la pelirroja y el panda guiados por un mapa iban a la capital del país para por fin reunirse con la familia Tendo.

* * *

 **JAPÓN - NERIMA TOKYO.**

-"Según el mapa estamos cerca del lugar, Goku creo que es mejor descender e ir caminar a partir de ahora"- decía el panda con unos carteles.

-"si estoy de acuerdo"- contesto Goku que no volvió a poner atención en el camino por voltear a ver al pando.

-"NO CUIDADO"- escribió el panda aterrado.

Pero volvió a ser demasiado tarde ya que Goku se estrelló con un edificio de oficinas atravesándolo mientras esto provocaba caos y miedo entre los empleados del edificio y transeúntes que pasaban por el lugar que temían lo peor.

Mientras tanto Goku y Genma caían estrepitosamente en la zona comercial del barrio de nerima dejando un enorme cráter en donde ellos habían impactado y mientras la gente se reunía para saber que paso y quedando muy sorprendidos al observar como un panda gigante salía del cráter cargando a una chica pelirrojo en su hombro.

-" lo siento no vi el edificio"- dijo Goku con los ojos como espirales y un enorme chichón en la cabeza mientras era cargada por el panda que sin hacer ruido y evitando las miradas y murmullos curiosos de la gente continuo con su camino desentendiéndose de la estela de destrucción que dejaron al caer.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE LA FAMILIA TENDO.**

En la sala de esta se podía observar a un hombre con bigote y de cabello negro largo quien leía una postal con un panda dibujado en ella anunciando lo que tanto estuvo esperando.

-"Por fin hoy llega mi futuro hijo, estoy tan emocionado"- decía el hombre que de un momento a otro comiso a llorar a como una cascada este hombre era nada mas y nada menos que Soun Tendo amigo de Genma y patriarca de la familia Tendo.

-"hace tanto que he esperado este momento, chicas, chicas vengan acá es importante"- decía Soun que al no ver respuesta decidió buscar a cada una de sus 3 hijas personalmente.

-"Kasumi ve un momento a la sala"- dijo Soun que entraba a la cocina mientras su dulce hija mayor cocinaba.

-"Nabiki ve a la sala"- dijo Soun que entro a la recámara de su segunda hija mientras esta leía una revista de modas.

-"Akane, Akane, ¿Dónde es habrá metido esta niña?"- decía Suon que había entrado a la recamara de su tercera hija la cual no se encontraba en el lugar.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL DOJO DE LA FAMILIA TENDO.**

Akane se encontraba practicando su golpe de carate con un ladrillo el cual se parteo en dos tras el ataque de la chica quien se sentía satisfecha por su logro pero su satisfacción no duraría mucho ya que el flash de una cámara llamaría su atención.

-"ya basta Akane si te sigues comportando como una cavernícola ningún muchacho se fijara en ti"- dijo Nabiki con un tono de burla.

-"cállate no te metas en lo que no te importa, además a mí no me importa tener novios como a ti"- contesto Akane enojada mientras esta hacia un puchero.

-"ja, de todas formas papa nos está llamado así que muévete"- dijo Nabiki sin tomarle importancia al enojo de su hermana.

* * *

 **SALA DE LA FAMILIA TENDO.**

-"¿Prometido?"- pregunto Kasumi un poco sorprendida.

-"correcto se trata del hijo de mi mejor amigo Gemna Saotome"- contesto Suon.

-"una de ustedes tendrá que casarse con su hijo para que así él se haga cargo del dojo y por ende el futuro y bienestar de la familia sea prospero"- dijo el patriarca de la familia Tendo.

-"¿oye, que acaso te has vuelto loco, como puedes decidir esto sin nuestro consentimiento?, al menos yo no quiero está envuelta en esto"- decía Akane enojada por lo dicho por su padre.

-"oh, vamos Akane o seas payasa por lo menos espera a saber si es guapo"- decía Nabiki astutamente.

-"¿y nos puedes decir como es el chico papa?"- pregunto Nabiki un poco interesada por saber más del chico.

-"pues…pues…este, lo sabrás cuando lo veas"- contesto Soun algo nervioso.

-"la familia Saotome ha estado viajando por toda china estos últimos meses"- decía Soun quien se paraba y caminaba hacia el pórtico para poder ver el lago del patio de su casa.

-"ohhh, con que a china"- dijo Nabiki.

-"no porque hayan estado en china quiere decir que sean mejores peleadores que nos otros"- dijo Akane enojada.

-"¿y qué edad tiene el?"- pregunto Kasumi.

-"¿si, él es guapo?"- También pregunto Nabiki que insistía en saber el aspecto físico del chico.

-"espero que no sea tan joven"- continuo Kasumi.

-"espero que sea caballeroso"- dijo Nabiki.

-"jajajajaja, no tengo ni idea"- reía Soun que se detenía y seriamente decía lo último.

Esto dejando completamente desconcertadas a sus 3 hijas que no sabían que decir ante las tonterías de su padre.

De pronto y sin avisar se escuchó como alguien entraba por la puerta de la casa lo que emociono a Soun y a Nabiki quienes se parón para recibir a los invitados.

-"que bien ya están aquí"- dijo Nabiki.

-"si es momento de celebrar"- apoyo Soun que siguió a su hija.

-"espero que sea mayor que yo"- dijo Kasumi algo esperanzada.

De repente y sin avisar Nabiki y su papa corrían asustados de regreso cuando un enorme panda entraba a la casa con una persona en su hombro izquierdo.

-"vaya papa tu amigo sí que es peculiar"- dijo Kasumi, mientras Soun sudando a cantaros movía la cabeza de un lado a otro negando conocer al panda.

-"¿Si no es tu amigo que ase aquí ese panda?"- cuestiono Nabiki detrás de su padre quien continuaba moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación sumamente nervioso.

De repente el panda tranquilamente bajo a Goku y la coloco en frente de la familia Tendo.

-"¿oye tu quienes son un ustedes?"- pregunto soun.

-"bueno yo soy Goku Saotome mucho gusto"- se presentó con una gran sonrisa nuestro héroe ante todos.

-"oh, ya veo tu eres el hijo de Saotome"- dijo el patriarca de los Tendo con alegría.

-"Wow, es muy guapo"- dijo Nabiki mientras veía a Goku.

-" ven acá hijo mío"- dijo Soun mientras abrazaba a Goku pero después de unos segundos Soun ebrio los ojos sorprendido y mientras abrazaba a Goku comenzó a examinarlo a la vez que movía las manos asiendo figuras curvilíneas el aire para después separarse un poco de nuestro héroe quien solo tenía una cara tranquila y sin entender que pasaba allí mientras observaba a Soun que estaba nervioso tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido.

Por otro lado Nabiki baja la mirada algo aséptica y comprobó lo que temía al notar los enormes pechos que sobresalían en la camisa de Goku y después comenzó a picarlos para ver si son reales.

-"jajajaja, me haces cosquillas"- dijo Goku que reía por lo que hacía Nabiki.

-"papa eres un tonto es una chica"- dijo enojada Nabiki.

-"¿Qué, una chica?" - se cuestionó Soun que al no poder entender lo que ocurría se desmayó en el acto.

* * *

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS.**

Soun recupero el conocimiento mientras escuchaba las quejas de Nabiki quien estaba decepcionada por la llegada de otra mujer a su casa.

-"que horror lo que nos faltaba otra niña"- dijo Nabiki enojada.

Pero Akane defendió a Goku de su hermana diciéndole que la dejara en paz.

-"no te preocupes todo saldrá bien"- dijo Akane gentilmente Hacia la saiyajin.

-"¿pero qué diablos paso con Saotome él me dijo que tuvo a un hijo varón?"- dijo el patriarca Tendo desconcertado.

-"pues de varón no tiene nada, ¿que no ves estas enormes cosa?"- dijo Nabiki que apretaba los pechos de Goku que comenzó a reír o través ya que le daban cosquillas cuando se las tocaban.

-"nabiki no seas grosera ya déjala"- dijo Akane regañando a su hermana.

-"oye ven, porque no me acompañas, yo soy Akane Tendo mucho gusto"- dijo Akane con una sonrisa la cual fue correspondida por Goku que decidió seguir a la chica.

* * *

 **DOJO TENDO.**

-"¿Tú sabes artes marciales?"-pregunto gentilmente Akane.

-"si, un poquito"- contesto Goku.

-"entonces practiquemos juntas"- decía Akane amablemente animando a Goku.

-"tranquila no usare toda mi fuerzas"- dijo Akane mientras se ponía en posición de combate por otro lado Goku estaba con las manos detrás de la espalda esperaba tranquilo el ataque de la chica que comenzó a tirar todo tipo de golpes y patadas de izquierda a derecha de arriba abajo los cuales eran todos esquivados por nuestro héroe que se movía de forma elegante y acrobática.

-"vamos atácame"- dijo akane de modo frustrado que harta de lo que ocurría lanzó un golpe con toda su fuerza que se estrelló contra la pared de madera del dojo ya que Goku con un salto acrobático se colocó detrás de la chica y coloco su dedo índice junto a su mejilla en señal de que Akane no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar pero en lugar de enfadarse Akane comenzó a reír animando un poco al saiyajin.

-"estoy muy feliz de que seas mujer"- dijo Akame.

-"¿Por qué?"- Pregunto Goku.

-"es que no me gustaría perder ante ningún hombre eso es todo"- contesto Akane tranquilamente mientras caminaba a la salida del dojo.

-"auch! Creo que me metí en un problema"- pensó Goku.

Mientras tanto el panda entraba en el baño de la casa en donde ya latina tenia agua caliente y este se sumergió en ella.

* * *

 **MINUTOS MÁS TARDE.**

En la sala de la familia Tendo se encontraban tanto Soun como Genma quien ya había recuperado su verdadera formo y que decidió platicarle de todo lo que paso durante su viaje.

Mientras tanto Kasumi le mostro su nueva habitación a la saiyajin y posteriormente le pidió que se bañara ya que estuvo practicando lo que Goku acepto rápidamente.

-"ha, es cierto Akane también hizo ejercicio le diré que se bañe también"- pensó Kasumi que decidió ir con Akane.

* * *

 **BAÑO DE LA FAMILIA TENDO.**

Goku ya en su forma masculina estaba descansando en la tina sin saber que hacer ahora.

-"¿y cómo se supone que les diga la verdad ahora?"- se cuestionó Goku algo pensativo.

Cuando de repente se abrió la puerta del baño mostrando a Akane completamente desnuda que al ver a Goku quedo en shock pero rápidamente se recompuso.

-"HAAAAAAAAA"- grito Akame a todo pulmón mientras escapaba del baño.

-"¿porque gritas?"- Pregunto Goku mientras este se tapaba los oídos.

-"HAAAAAAA, voy a matarlo"- gritaba furiosa Akane que corría por la casa a medio vestir y llegando a la sala donde descansaban Genma y Soun y levanto la mesa lista para usarla como arma.

-"¿qué te pasa Akane?"- pregunto Kasumi preocupada.

-"hay un pervertido en el baño"- grito Akane.

–"¿pervertido?"- Cuestiono Nabiki.

-"hola siento mucho haberte asustado"- decía Goku que ya vestido se reunía con todos ellos.

-"¿Quién eres tú?"- Pregunto Nabiki.

-"Pero llame presente, yo soy Goku Saotome"- contesto el muchacho cuya respuesta petrifico a las chicas Tendo.

Algunos minutos después y con más calma Soun decidió presentar como es debido tanto a Genma como a Goku lo que generó más dudas en Nabiki y Kasumi mientras Akane fulminaba con la mirada al saiyajin que no entendía el porqué de su enojo.

Genma decidió tomar la palabra y les mostró lo que pasaba cuando Goku entraba en contacto con el agua fría tomando un vaso con agua y arrojándosela en la cara a Goku que rápidamente se transformó en una linda y sensual pelirroja, Genma lloraba y se lamentaba por lo que le pasaba a su hijo.

-"no llores papa, además tú también cambias con el agua fría"- dijo Goku que tomo otro vaso de agua y lo derramo en la cabeza del hombre que se convirtió en panda.

Todo esto sorprendiendo a las chicas por lo que Soun decidió contarles toda la historia de los manantiales malditos de jusenkyo así como la historia de la fusión entre el hijo de Genma y un ser alienígena perteneciente a la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo los saiyajin y las esferas del dragón las cuales estarán listas dentro de 2 años y que estas al reunirse cumplirían cualquier deseo, todo esto claramente se lo había contado previamente por Genma.

Todo lo acontecido hasta ahora parecía un cuento de ciencia ficción para las chicas mientras su padre con una tetera con agua caliente bañaba al panda que volvía hacer Genma Saotome.

-"ellos regresan a la normalidad con agua caliente"- dijo Soun que rápidamente comenzó a sonreír.

-"como sea no es algo tan grave, Goku por favor elige a una de mis hijas para que sea tu prometida y en un futuro sea tu esposa"- dijo Soun con una sonrisa.

-"¿esposa?"- pero yo ya estuve casad...decía Goku que no pudo terminar de hablar por que Genma le tapó la boca.

-"Goku cállate tú ya eres mi hijo y por lo que oí tu anterior familia está en una dimensión muy, muy, pero muy lejos de esta y estoy seguro que ellos quieren que seas muy feliz ahora, así que no arruines esto"- decía Genma desesperadamente y en voz baja, mientras Goku con una gota de sudor nervios solo veía con una mirada seria y sin vida entendiendo lo que su inútil y mantenido padre quería.

Mientras Nabiki y Kasumi decidieron sacrificar a Akane para que esta fuera la prometida con la excusa de que a los 2 les gustaban las artes marciales lo que enfureció a Akane.

-"de ninguna manera él es un monstruo anormal"- contesto Akane.

–"no soy un monstruo soy un saiyajin"- contesto la pelirroja quien desenredo su cola la cual había amarrado en su cintura y ocultado detrás de su cinturón blanco.

-"dios mío tiene cola"- dijeron todos alarmados exceptuando a Genma que reía por la reacción de todos.

-"de ninguna manera me casare con una extraterrestre con cola"- dijo Akane enojada.

-"vamos Akane estoy seguro que serán una muy buena pareja"- dijo Soun quien era apoyado por Genma.

-"¿pero Akane?, Goku es hombre no una mujer y estoy segura que él quiere volver a la normalidad con esas tales esferas del dragón"- dijo Kasumi.

-"en realidad me da igual este cuerpo no me molesta para nada es bastante ágil los únicos defectos son el poder ir al baño, la estatura ya que soy un poco más bajito que Akane en esta forma además de estos grandes pechos que no me dejan moverme cómodamente en los combates, Akane tiene mucha suerte de que su pecho sea tan pequeño realmente la envidio"- decía la pelirroja con una cara y sonrisa inocente.

Lo que enfureció brutalmente a Akane que tomo la mesa del centro de la sala y golpeo a Goku en la cabeza partiendo la mesa en dos y dejándole un enorme chichón en la cabeza al saiyajin que solo se sobaba mientras veía a Akane salir enojada rumbo a su cuarto.

-"¿ella está bien, porque hizo eso?"- Pregunto Goku calmadamente.

-"¿al que deberíamos preguntarle si está bien es a ti?, ella te golpeo con una pesada mesa de madera y no te paso nada"- dijo Nabiki sorprendida.

-"no se preocupen yo estoy muy bien"- contesto Goku con su típica sonrisa mientras ponía una mano detrás de su nuca.

* * *

 **BAÑO DE LA FAMILIA TENDO.**

Akane se estaba tallando su cuerpo mientras recodaba lo que pasó antes.

-"¿pero que sea creído ese mono cilindrero?, nadie se burla de mí."

-"esa chica es muy agresiva me recuerda bastante a Milk"- pensaba Goku que caminaba rumbo al baño solo para encontrar a Akane desnuda nuevamente en el interior de este.

-"ah, lo….siento mucho"- se disculpó la saiyajin pelirroja pero su disculpa fue inútil ya que Akane lo golpeo en la cara y salió corriendo del lugar.

* * *

 **EN LA SALA DE LA CASA.**

-"En verdad se han hecho muy buenos amigos"- dijo Soun.

-"si estoy de acuerdo contigo Tendo son la pareja perfecta"- apoyo Genma.

Mientras tanto en el baño Goku quien había vuelto hacer hombre se veía en el espejo su mejilla enrojecida donde le pego Akane y solo tenía una idea en la cabeza.

-"parece ser que encontré a la versión de Milk de este mundo paralelo, esto será interesante"- pensaba nuestro héroe mientras sonreía en la tina del baño.

 **FIN.**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, de una forma muy extraña Goku termino comprometido con la volátil Akane quien es una buena chica a pesar de tener un carácter algo violento el cual no le desagrado a Goku ya que en cierta forma le recordó a su antigua esposa Milk, por su parte Akane mal entendió los comentarios de Goku y creyó que este se burlaba de ella, ¿será posible que ellos se lleguen a entender o la intervención de futuras chicas y chicos se los pondrán difícil?, esto lo veremos en futuros capítulos.

El próximo capítulo nos mostrara la nueva vida de Goku quien tendrá que ir a la escuela así como la aparición de un peculiar y extraño espadachín que no vera a Goku con buenos ojos.

Nos vemos cuídense mucho.


	4. capitulo 3

_Buenos días tardes o noches, espero que todos se encuentren bien, he tenido unas cuantas dudas en cuanto al harem ya que tenía la idea de incluir a nabiki pero me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones primeros._

 _James anderson – gracias por tu comentario, no te preocupes la historia si será harem se solo que quería darle un poco más de protagonismo a akane pero será harem, que tengas un buen día._

 _ElvisF231 – muchas gracias me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, estaba pensando en incluir a nabiki en el harem pero necesito la opinión de ustedes para eso, en el caso de kasumi pues no lo sé ya que la pareja que hace con el doctor tofu me gusta mucho es muy graciosa, muchas gracias por tu comentario que tengas un buen día._

 _arg21 – gracias por tu comentario, tienes mucha razón esas chicas tienen el carácter indicado para ser mujeres del saiyajin, cuídate mucho que tengas un bien día._

 _Lord mau shinji 500 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto la historia, así como agradezco mucho tus recomendaciones, estoy totalmente seguro que no te decepcionara esta historia ya que todos los que mencionaste estarán en ella, gracias por tu comentario que tengas un muy buen día._

 _Basarark Uzumaki – muchas gracias me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, muchas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate mucho._

 _Ryomy – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto la historia, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Albertino155 – muchas gracias me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, daré mi mayor esfuerzo para no decepcionarte y que este ambiente guste, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _SuperPonySaiyanX9000 – muchas gracias me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, estaba pensando en incluir a nabiki en el harem pero necesito la opinión de ustedes para eso, en el caso de kasumi pues no lo sé ya que la pareja que hace con el doctor tofu me gusta mucho es muy graciosa, en cuanto a lo de akane pues ya sabes cómo son las tsunderes seles odia y a la vez se les ama, (risa), tuve el placer de leer el capítulo 12 de rosaría y saiyan y me encanto fue genial, gracias por tu comentario y que tengas un muy buen día cuídate mucho._

 _Jusenkio - no te preocupes había planeado incluir a nabiki en el harem pero primero quería escuchar sus opiniones, muchas gracias por tu comentario que tengas un bonito día._

 _Xpegasox – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto la historia, si estoy de acuerdo contigo en cómo es genma, (risa), en cuanto a lo de nabiki tengo planes de incluirla pero quería escuchar sus opiniones primero y lo de kasumi estoy entre que sí y que no ya que me gusta mucho su pareja con el doctor tofu es muy cómico, gracias por tu comentario y que tengas un muy buen día cuídate mucho._

 _lira88 – lamento mucho que no te allá gustado esta historia, para ser sincero estuve considerando mucho lo que dijiste ya que en cierta forma también he sentido que no esta tan buena como había esperado, supongo que lo bien que le iba a El Ninja Son Goku, se me subió a la cabeza sinceramente fui arrogante, planeo continuar con esta historia ya que siento que todavía tiene una esperanza, pero agradecería si me dejaras tus recomendaciones para mi tercera historia y así no repetir errores, gracias por tu comentario y que tengas un muy buen día cuídate mucho._

 _Inumi Higurashi – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto la historia, daré mi mayor esfuerzo para que continúe siendo de tu preferencia, gracias por tu comentario y que tengas un muy buen día cuídate mucho._

 _XIX-Phanthom - me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, en cuanto a lo de goku y sus chichones al estrellase con el edificio y con la mesa cuando akane le pego realmente lo puse para hacer un momento cómico ya que tienes toda la razón realmente para lastimar al saiyajin o incluso dejarle una marca es muy difícil, gracias por tu comentario y que tengas un muy buen día cuídate mucho._

 _– me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusto la historia, en cuanto a lo que dices creo que tienes razón conforme avancemos en esta historia goku volverá hacer como era en dragon ball z, gracias por tu comentario y que tengas un muy buen día cuídate mucho._

Sin más que decir los dejos con el capítulo espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo: 3 el primer día de clases, el romántico relámpago azul.

* * *

 **BARRIO DE NERIMA TOKYO – 5:00 AM.**

Era una mañana nublada a los alrededores del tranquilo barrio de nerima en donde se podía ver la figura de una chica que se ejercitaba mientras corría, esa chica era nada más y nada menos que Akane Tendo realizando sus prácticas matutinas antes de ir a la escuela.

Ya en la puerta de la su casa Akane pudo escuchar el grito de guerra de su tío Genma quien estaba en una batalla con su hijo.

-"pero que escandalosos son aún es muy temprano"- pensó Akane mientras entraba a la casa.

En el interior de la casa se encontraban Soun Tendo quien era acompañado de sus otras dos hijas que veían el espectáculo que ocurría en su patio trasero cerca de su laguna.

-"¿otra vez están peleando?"- pregunto Nabiki medio dormida.

-"si aunque más que pelea parece ser más una tortura"- dijo Soun que leía el periódico.

-"¿qué quieres decir con eso papa?"- pregunto Akane que entraba a la sala.

-"bueno es que Saotome ha realizado todos los ataques desde el comienzo, Goku solo se ha limitado a detenerlos sin moverse de su lugar, Saotome ya está respirando con mucha dificultad mientras Goku no tiene ni una sola gota de sudor en su frente simplemente sigue muy tranquilo ante los ataques desesperados de Saotome"- dijo Soun que volteo haber el combate.

Donde Genma lanzaba una brutal lluvia de golpes los cuales eran bloqueados por Goku con muchísima facilidad mientras este solo sonreía alegremente.

-"vamos Goku atácame"- ordeno Genma.

-"si como tú digas"- contesto goku que obedeció la orden de su padre y con su súper velocidad se puso de tras de Genma y posteriormente con un golpe de karate en la nuca de Genma lo noqueó y este caía dentro del lago despertando ya como un panda.

-"wow impresionante"- dijo Kasumi muy sorprendida.

-"si estaba escéptico al principio pero tal parece que esa cosa de que los saiyajin y que son la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo no solo eran patrañas"- dijo Soun.

-"ja, mono presumido"- dijo Akane que trataba de ocultar su sorpresa ante el poder de Goku.

Mientras tanto Goku celebraba su victoria lo cual no duro mucho ya que este fue bañado en agua fría del lago convirtiéndolo en chica.

-"¿por qué hiciste eso?"- Pregunto Goku en su versión femenina.

-"te confiaste mucho y eso hace que bajes la guardia aunque tengas la pelea ganada no puedes cometer ese error"- decía él panda Genma en un cartel regañando a Goku mientras la pelirroja inflaba las mejilla y hacia un puchero.

* * *

 **MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS DEL DESAYUNO.**

-"¿Escuela?"- Pregunto Goku que ya era hombre o través.

-"si, como a partir de ahora viviremos aquí tendrás que ir además tendrás que ocultar tu cola ya que no queremos que los curiosos te estén molestando"- dijo Genma que también había dejado de ser panda.

-"bueno realmente no me gusta eso pero si tú dices que es necesario lo haré"- contesto Goku con una sonrisa mientras se levantó de la mesa para alistarse mientras enredaba su cola alrededor de su cintura.

-"Goku realmente me hace muy feliz que seas tan obediente y calmado en verdad adoro tu nueva personalidad hijo"- pensaba Genma con lágrimas cómicas que salían de sus ojos mientras veía su hijo salir de la sala al pasillo.

-"espérame Nabiki, ¿pensé que nos iríamos juntas? "- dijo Akane.

-"lo siento pero tú tienes que llevar a tu novio a la escuela"- contesto Nabiki con un tono burlón y sarcástico mientras salía de la casa, lo que molesto a Akane quien estaba parada en el pasillo junto a Goku mientras se veían el uno al otro.

-"¿Qué esperas?, ve por tus cosas o te dejare"- dijo Akane que caminaba rumbo a la puerta.

-"así, lo siento voy en seguidas"- contesto Goku tranquilamente mientras este recogía una mochila para después seguir a Akane.

* * *

 **EN UNA CALLE ENREJADA JUNTO A UN LAGO.**

Goku y Akane caminaban tranquilamente aunque ella lo hacía con el ceño fruncido.

-"recuerda bien tú ni me conoces entendido, no quiero que me dirijas la palabra"- dijo Akane.

-"de acuerdo"- contexto Goku tranquilamente.

-"¿pero qué te pasa porque estas tan tranquilo?"- reclamo Akane mientras Goku la ignoraba.

-"oye, oye, has me caso"- grito Akane.

-"pero tú me dijiste que no te hablara"- contesto Goku que se cubría los oídos.

-" ah, que odioso eres"- dijo Akane que continuo con su camino.

-"sí que tiene un carácter fuerte"- pensó el saiyajin que no noto a la anciana que arrojaba agua lista para lavar la calle mojando a Goku quien se trasformó en chica.

-"en verdad eres un tonto"- dijo Akane con un suspiro.

* * *

 **MINUTOS DESPUÉS EN UN CONSULTORIO MEDICO.**

-"Buenos días doctor Tofu, ¿doctor Tofu?, no se encuentra bueno espera aquí te traeré agua caliente"- dijo Akane.

-"¿eh, y para qué?, yo ya no quiero mojarme"- Cuestiono la saiyajin pelirroja.

-"que está loco no puedes ir a la escuela con ese aspecto"- contesto Akane que entro al baño en busca de agua caliente mientras Goku solo observaba el lugar y de repente una mano de esqueleto se colocó en su hombro tratando de asustar a la saiyajin pelirroja quien al parecer no se vio afectada.

-"hola, ¿Quién eres?"- pregunto Goku que ve veía al extraño hombre a su lado.

-"hola buenos días yo soy el doctor Tofu y ella es Betty"- contesto un joven con anteojos quien sostenía un esqueleto de plástico.

-"Goku aquí está el agua, ah doctor Tofu muy buenos día"- dijo cortésmente Akane que había regresado con el agua caliente,

-"hola Akane es bueno verte por aquí, ¿ya no te has lastimado?"- Dijo amablemente el doctor.

-"este…no ya no ya madure"- contesto Akane muy apenadamentas evitaba la mirada del doctor.

-"¿qué extraño ahora es amable otra ves?"- Pensaba Goku muy confundido y sin entender el comportamiento de Akane.

* * *

 **MINUTOS DESPUÉS Y YA EN CAMINO A LA ESCUELA.**

Goku quien ya era hombre o través y Akane corrían hacia la escuela mientras platicaban.

-"ese doctor es alguien muy alegre, verdad"- dijo goku.

-"¿alegre?, yo pienso que él es muy serio lo conozco desde que era niña es muy amable desde que era niña siempre ha curado mis heridas"- contesto felizmente Akane, lo que puso un poco curioso a Goku ya que ella fue muy amable con el doctor.

-"¿pero pensé que odiabas a los hombres?"- Cuestiono nuestro héroe a Akane.

-"los odio y mucho y la razón es esa"- contesto Akane que acelero el paso al portón de la escuela mientras esta era esperada por un centenar de hombre que comenzaron a atacarla sin piedad mientras esta se defendía dándoles una brutal golpiza a todos los que se le acercaban mientras Goku con mirada inocente y confundida veía como ella acabo con todos ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, vaya ella no lo hace nada mal pensó el saiyajin.

-"Goku rápido entra a la escuela es tarde"- grito Nabiki desde la ventana alta de su salón.

-"si, está bien, ¿pero y Akane? "- Decía Goku algo preocupado.

-"no te preocupes esto pasa todos los días" contesto Nabiki.

De repente una rosa fue arrojada hacia Akane que la atrapo y rápidamente supo de quien era.

–"retoño del templo de kyon ahora todo resplandece a tu lado y las flores de buda pierden encanto a tu lado, pobres diablos sé que intentan vencerte para estar a tu lado pero el único digno de eso soy yo mi querida Akane"- dijo un muchacho muy apuesto vestido con ropa de kendo azul oscuro y negro quien cargaba una espada de madera que caminaba hacia Akane mientras las nubes en el cielo ennegrecían casi a punto de llover.

-"este…. Kuno…yo"- decía Akane un poco asustada.

-"pelea Akane ahora"- ordeno Kuno seriamente.

-"Goku corre él es muy peligroso"- dijo Akane al saiyajin que tranquilamente y con una sonrisa inocente se acercaba a los dos adolescentes esta acción alarmo a Kuno que decidió hablar.

-"¿oye niño quien eres tú y por qué Akane te está defendiendo?"

-"ah, eso es que somos amigos además vivimos en la misma casa"- contesto Goku con una sonrisa alegre mientras Akane tras escuchar la respuesta del saiyajin se sonrojo mucho ya que ella pensaba que él lo negaría.

-"¿pero qué demonios dijiste?"- grito Kuno sorprendiendo a Goku que no entendía lo que ocurría allí.

-"escucha bien niño ya que será lo último que escucharas en la tierra, cometiste el error de meterte con el gran genio del kendo de la escuela furinkan y conocido como el rayo azul de furinkan Kuno Tatewaki"- se presentó el espadachín de forma presumida.

-"¿pensé que era el cometa azul de furinkan?"- pensó Nabiki con una mirada entre cortada mientras veía las idioteces de su compañero de clases.

-"ah…..si… mucho gusto"- dijo Goku con una gota de sudor en su frente.

-"se parece mucho a Mr. Satán"- pensó el saiyajin.

-"ahora dime tu nombre ya que lo necesitare para tu lapida infeliz"- grito Kuno mientras corría para tacar a nuestro héroe con su espada de madera la cual impacto con la barda de la escuela que fue destruida por el poderoso golpe de Kuno.

-"yo soy Goku Saotome mucho gusto"- contesto el saiyajin quien no solo esquivo el ataque fácilmente sino se había colocado detrás de Kuno usando su súper velocidad.

-"maldito tú no eres digno de estar con Akane"- grito el espadachín de madera que comenzó a atacar a Goku que esquivaba todos los sablazos sin ningún esfuerzo.

-"es demasiado ágil"- pensó Kuno.

Mientras en el cielo comisaron a caer grandes gotas de lluvia sobre la escuela que se había convertido en un el campo de batalla.

-"muere"- grito Kuno que lanzó un sablazo contra el saiyaijn que ya cansado de esto lo atrapo con los dedos de su mano derecha sorprendiendo no solo a Kuno y Akane sino a todos los estudiantes que veían el combate desde las ventanas de la escuela.

-"¿porque no mejor te calmas un poco?"- Dijo Goku que tranquilamente y con su dedo medio lanzo un ligero golpe a la frente de Kuno que salía disparado con muchísima potencia contra la puerta principal de la escuela destruyéndola en el acto dejando escombras polvo y a un guiñapo de Kuno que estaba noqueado y con los ojos en forma de espiral.

-"wow, viste eso"- dijo uno de los estudiantes en la ventana.

-"si pulverizo a Kuno con solo un dedo"- contesto su amigo que estaba a su lado.

-"él es fantástico"- dijo una de las chicas que estaban a lado de Nabiki.

-"si y además es muy guapo"- apoyo otra chica mientras Nabiki sé quedo completamente pasmado por lo que hizo su amigo mientras la lluvia en peso a arreciar con fuerza.

-"Goku yo…,"- no pudo terminar Akane cuando un panda gigante paso a toda velocidad y se llevó a nuestro héroe al interior de la escuela ya que este estaba convirtiéndose en chica mientas Akane los veía con unos ojos sorprendidos y preguntándose qué tan poderoso era realmente Goku.

* * *

 **UN BODEGA DE LA ESCUELA FURINKAN.**

-"Que horro y yo que ya no quería mojarme más"- se quejaba la sayajin pelirroja mientras esta se secaba.

-"tuviste mucha suerte"- dijo Akane quien entraba con una tetera con agua caliente lista para el pando ya la chica.

-"muchas gracias Akane"- dijo Goku, mientras el saiyajin se bañó con el agua caliente.

-"¿oye Goku comes que te hiciste tan fuerte?"- Pregunto Akane.

-"bueno desde que tengo memoria he entrenado con muchos maestros así como he estado en muchas batallas a muerte"- contesto Goku quien ya había vuelto a la normalidad.

-"¿batallas a muerte?"- pensó Akane que por respeto decidió no preguntar más.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL SALÓN 2-E.**

-"Vaya Kuno sí que te dio una paliza"- dijo Nabiki quien estaba sentada en la banca de al lado junto a Kuno quien tenía un enorme chichón en la frente.

-"ese maldito de Saotome estoy seguro que hizo trampa no hay nadie que pueda vencerme de una forma tan aparatosa como esas"- dijo Kuno muy enojado y listo para vengarse.

-"oye Kuno quieres que te diga algo divertido de Goku y Akane"- dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa diabólica.

-"¿Qué?"- Pregunto el espadachín.

–"ellos están comprometidos"- decía Nabiki en voz baja y en el oído de Kuno que tras escuchar esto.

-"COMPROMETIDOSSSSSSS"- grito a todo pulmón el Tatewaki.

* * *

 **YA EN EL SALÓN DE CLASES 1-F.**

-"Muy bien muchachos quiero que lo conozcan él es Goku Saotome tiene 16 años y acaba de regresar de china con su padre, sean amables con él"- dijo el maestro de la clase presentando a Goku.

-"hola soy Goku mucho gusto"- dijo nuestro héroe con una sonrisa encantadora la cual encanto a todas las féminas del lugar que se susurraba lo bien parecido que él era y lo fuerte que es ya que vieron lo que le hizo a Kuno.

-"silencio, por el momento tanto Goku así como Akane estarán en el pasillo castigados por llegar tarde es todo"- dijo el profesor.

Ya en el pasillo fuera del salón Akane se quejaba de que todo esto fue la culpa de Goku por interrumpir su pelea lo que el saiyajin simplemente escuchaba en silencio y sin decir nada ya que él así lo mismo cuando Milk lo regañaba cuando hacía algo mal.

-"¿pero porque te atacaron?"- Pregunto Goku.

-"es por culpa de Kuno el día de la graduación del año pasado"- dijo akane.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK – UN AÑO ATRÁS CEREMONIA DE GRADIACION ESCUELA FURINKAN.**

-"Voy a advertirles algo a todos ustedes el que quiera salir con Akane Tendo tendrá que vencerla en un combate y demostrar que es digno de ella y yo seré el ganador"- declaro Kuno frente a un estrado delante de todos los estudiantes de la escuela.

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

-"Y eso paso desde entonces todos los días esos idiotas se la pasan molestándome"- dijo Akame mientras que Goku en un estado chibi tenía una gota de sudor nervioso tratando de entender lo que escucho en especial la tontería dicha por Kuno.

-"ah…..ok"- fue lo único que contesto el saiyajin que fue sorprendido cundo le arrojaron una cubetada de agua fría que logró esquivar solo para observar a Kuno quien se acercó amenazantemente.

-"ya me entere de tu compromiso con Akane maldito canalla "- grito Kuno lo que llamo la atención de toda la clase de Akane y Goku quienes comenzaron a preguntas todo tipo de preguntas indecorosas las cuales apenaba a Akane mientras Goku por su inocencia no entendía,

-"pelea conmigo Saotome"- exigió Kuno.

-"de acuerdo pero afuera no quiero destruir la escuelas"- contesto Goku que tomo camino hacia la ventana seguido por Kuno mientras todos los del salón junto con Akane los seguían.

-"por aquí"- dijo Goku que salto por la ventana seguido por Kuno.

-"no, no lo hagan estamos en el tercer piso"- grito Akane.

-"no te preocupes la piscina esta de bajo de ellos"- dijo uno de sus compañeros de clase.

Goku no estaba preocupado ya que comenzó a flotar en el aire pero el grito desgarrador de Kuno lo alarmo.

-"no, no sé nadar"- gritaba el espadachín.

-"diablos tengo que ayudarlo"- pensó Goku que rápidamente cayó en picada para ayudar a Kuno mientas los dos se sumergían en el agua.

-"oye no te muevas tanto"- decía Goku ya en su forma de mujer mientras trataba de ayudar a Kuno quien medio noqueado le apretó con fuerza un pecho.

–"ah, jajajajaja, no me agarres allí me haces cosquillas"- decía Goku que comenzó a hundirse junto a Kuno.

-"creo que se están ahogando"- dijo una de las estudiantes con miedo.

-"maldición"- pensó Akane que salió corriendo para ayudar a Goku y que este no fuera descubierto.

Mientras tanto en la piscina Goku estaba desesperándose por el apretón por parte de Kuno.

–"tenemos que salir pronto ya no aguanto más"- pensó Goku que dio un poderoso salto saliendo de forma espectacular de la piscina junto con Kuno que se soltó y cayo contra en suelo.

-"hay no se me cayó"- pensó Goku preocupada mientras aterrizaba sobre la copa de un árbol cercano.

-"estoy seguro era una mujer estoy completamente seguro"- pensaba seriamente Kuno mientras estaba acostado en el suelo cerca de la piscina.

* * *

 **MIENTRA TANTO EN EL PEQUEÑO PARQUE DE LA ESCUELA FURINKAN.**

-"Enserio ya me canse de mojarme"- se quejaba la saiyajin pelirroja que bajaba del árbol.

-"es tu culpa por ser tan descuidado"- dijo Akane que había llegado con una tetera con agua caliente.

–"muchas gracias Akane"- dijo Goku con una sonrisa lo que sonrojo un poco a Akane.

-"este no…. No…. No es nada"- dijo la chica Tendo algo apenada.

-"vaya, vaya miren lo que tenemos aquí, la hermosa Akane Tendo y una chica pelirroja"- dijo Kuno que estaba frente a las dos chicas.

-"tú la pelirroja, ¿Dónde está el hombre con el que estaba luchando?"- pregunto el espadachín.

-"bueno en realidad….,"-dijo Goku que fue interrumpido por Akane que con un movimiento de cabeza en forma negativa dejo en claro que no diera nada.

-"ese sujeto es un gallina me tuvo miedo y se remplazó así mismo por una mujer es un maldito cobarde"- dijo Kuno.

-"oye no está bien hablar mal de las personas cuando esta no están presente"- reclamo la saiyajin pelirroja enojada por las ofensas en su contra.

-"vaya niña con que quieres pelear, bueno estoy de acuerdo y si gano saldrás conmigo"- exclamo Kuno que blandía su espada de madera contra la pelirroja que lanzo una patada la cual parteo la espada de madera para después conectar en la cara de Kuno que salía volando y se perdía a la vista de las dos chicas.

-"dios creo que se me paso la mano"- dijo Goku apenada por lo que paso.

-"ya déjalo vamos las clases"- dijo Akane que caminaba rumbo a la escuela seguida por Goku.

* * *

 **EN LA TARDE EN LA CASA TENDO.**

Nabiki se burlaba de Akane ya que esta estuvo cuidando mucho de Goku en la escuela asiendo parecer que si se preocupaba por él lo que hacía enoja Akane que no soportaba las burlas de Nabiki.

Mientras que en el dojo el saiyajin era regañado por Genma por ser tan desinhibido con Akane.

–"vamos Goku tienes que ser más agresivo invítala a salir al cine o algo así"- dijo Genma.

-"realmente yo no sé cómo a ser esas cosas"- contesto goku.

-"estoy triste Goku es necesario que encantes a Akane para que te den el dojo, ya que como dice el refrán que me mantengan mis papas hasta que tus hijos puedan hacerlo, jajajaja"- dijo entre risas desvergonzadas Genma.

Pero Goku tras oírlo lo mojo con un vaso de agua que tenía cerca para convertirlo en panda.

-"eres muy malo papa, además en mi vida anterior no me gustaba trabajar y no quiero en pesar o través ahora"- dijo Goku que salía del dojo dejando al enorme panda que ya no podía hablar y quejarse.

* * *

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE CERCA DE LA ESCUELA FURINKAN.**

Goku y Akane corrían rumbo la escuela mientras la chica Tendo se preparaba para su lucha matutina.

-"¿quieres que te ayude?"- pregunto Goku.

-"no necesito tu ayuda"- dijo Akane con el ceño fruncido.

-"vamos no pasa nada"- dijo Goku con una sonrisa que después de lo dicho uso su súper velocidad para estar enfrente de todos los pretendientes de Akane y atacando sus puntos de presión a la velocidad del rayo todos quedaron desmallados en segundo.

-"vez Akane fue muy fácil"- dijo Goku alegremente.

-"ja, presumido"- dijo Akane que pasaba entre los chicos noqueados rumbo la escuela.

-"¿y donde estará Kuno?"- se preguntó Goku ya que este no participo en la pelea.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL SALÓN 2-E.**

-"¿Entonces tú sabes quién es la chica de la piscina?"- pregunto Kuno mientras estaba en su silla.

-"si claro que lo sé, ¿la pelirroja de cabello alborotado con ropa china verdad?, es mi conocida"- dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa astuta.

-"prefecto entonces es hora de mi revancha, jajajajaja "- dijo Kuno entre risas.

* * *

 **EN TARDE EN LA CASA TENDO.**

Nabiki le di una carta de desafío a Goku por parte de Kuno dirigida a la pelirroja lo que emociono a Goku quien jamás escapaba a una pelea.

* * *

 **PARQUE DE NERIMA – 5:00 PM.**

Goku en forma de mujer esperaba a Kuno lista para luchar.

-"aunque el país está en ruinas el honor de los samurái aún continúan hasta nuestros días, veo que viniste chica del de cabello de fuego yo soy el rayo azul Kuno Tatewaki a tus órdenes"- dijo Kuno mientras se aproximaba a Goku quien no entendió nada de lo que dijo Kuno.

-"¿y tú espada?"- Pregunto Goku con curiosidad.

-"ja, no necesito de ninguna espada solo vengo a darte esto"- dijo Kuno que arrojo algo a Goku quien lo atrapo rápidamente solo para darse cuenta que se trataba de un ramo de rosas.

-"chica del cabello de fuego, te amo"- decía Kuno seriamente mientras se alejaba hacia el atardecer mientras Goku lo veía partir sumamente confundido y sin entender en lo que se había metido.

-"¿me regalo rosas?, la gente de este mundo es muy extraña"- pesaba la linda saiyajin pelirroja.

 **FIN.**

Eso sería todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, Goku trata de llevarse bien con akane que a pesar de su mal carácter ha demostrado ser una buena persona así como el hecho de que ella siente algo más que una simple amistad por el doctor tofu, así como el hecho de que Kuno ha desarrollado una gran rivalidad hacia nuestro héroe y un gran amor por la pelirroja lo cual causara más de un dolor de cabeza al saiyajin.

El próximo capítulo veremos más de las locuras de Kuno y sus intentos de conquistar a Akane y a la chica del cabello de fuego.

La pelea de Goku vs Kuno está inspirada en Ranma vs Kuno de Ranma1/2 ep. 2 y en Goku vs Ladrones de Dragon Ball Súper ep. 77

Quiero aprovechar para avisar que me tomare un descanso unas cuantas semanas ya que mi familia y yo viajaremos de vacaciones a buenos aires argentina, espero su comprensión.

Nos vemos cuídense mucho.


	5. capitulo 4

_Hola Buenos días, tardes o noches, ese poco regrese de mi viaje de Buenos Aires, y me la pase muy bien es un hermoso lugar y la gente fue muy amable con migo y mi familia, por lo que estuve un poco más inspirado y pude hacer el capítulo de hoy en tan poco tiempo de mi regreso._

 _Me alegra mucho que a la mayoría de ustedes les allá gustado esta historia y pues a los que nos les gusto, lamento mucho que no allá sido de su agrado y aun así gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esta historia, estoy abierto a cualquier critica incluso si esta viene con un insulto claro mientras esté bien argumentada y justificada así como agradecería una propuesta para intentar mejorar la historia o en el peor de los casos ser abandonada, pero si solo son insultos sin sentido pues lamento decir que tendré que ignorarlas y continuar con mi trabajo de forma tranquila._

 _Lord Mortensen - Thank you very much for your support._

 _SuperPonySaiyanX9000 – me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, el sufrimiento de kuno apenas comienza ya que el muy desquiciado igual que en el canon no sabrá que su chica del cabello de fuego es su odiado enemigo lo que será muy chusco conforme avancemos en la historia, debo decir que fue una gran coincidencia que actualizáramos el mismo día y que ambas obras fueran de rumiko takahashi, La Odisea del Saiyajin es una gran historia y me a llamado mucho la atención espero con ansias su próxima actualización, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _– me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, nabiki estará en el harem en cuanto a lo de kasumi lo tendré muy en cuenta ya que kasumi es muy linda y gentil seria perfecta para el harem, disfrute mucho mi viaje, sinceramente tu ciudad es muy linda todos los que conocí fueron muy amables conmigo y mi familia, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _ryomy – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, no hay problema en realidad la personalidad de ranma sigue latente en el cuerpo de goku solo que esta estática medio lo explicare en este capítulo, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Albertino155 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, si goku es atractivo sea hombre o mujer, (risa), gracias por tus amables palabras realmente me fue muy bien en mi viaje, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Inumi Higurashi – me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como mi idea de este crossover de dragon ball y ranma1/2 y aunque lamentablemente hay personas a las que no les agrado la idea y solo piensan en los animes actuales olvidándose de los que sembraron los cimientos de lo que es el anime aquí en Latinoamérica tengo la intención de continuar, muchas gracias por tu apoyo así como comentario me anima mucho cuídate mucho._

 _XIX-Phanthom – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, gracias por tus amables palabras realmente me fue muy bien en mi viaje, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _ElvisF231 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, no hay problema decidí nabiki si estar en el harem, en cuanto a lo de kasumi lo estoy meditando ya que como tú dices así como algunas investigaciones que hice es que rumiko takahashi tenía la costumbre de matar personajes simplemente borrándolos de la historia, poro que tendré muy en cuenta tu opinión, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Kaiser kai charlychan500 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, cuando aparezcan las demás chicas será una locura te lo aseguro, (risa), muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Lord mau shinji 500 – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, nabiki si estará en el harem, ryoga seguirá siendo un despistado que se pierde fácilmente, por el momento seguiré la trama del anime ya que sinceramente no he leído el manga completo de ranma1/2, posteriormente pondré algunos arcos que pensare hacer yo mismo con enemigos de dbz, para que goku tenga rivales dignos de el en ese mundo, sasuke el ninja cara de ratón si aparecerá ya que kuno no sería el mismo sin su loco sirviente, goku si derroto shampoo lo mencione ligeramente en el principio del capítulo: 2 bienvenidos al dojo tendo, la prometida de goku, y lo de rinrin y ranran pues…..no me acordaba de ellas, (risa), gracias por recordármelas ahora sí estarán en la historia, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Kakashi crossove – gracias por tus amables palabras, me fue muy bien en mi viaje, ahora estoy de regreso y listo para continuar, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _ranku – lamento mucho que mi historia te allá causado una infección intestinal tan grave como para que tuvieras vomito de corazón espero que ya este mucho mejor, en cuanto a lo del fetichismo puedo explicártelo la trama de ranma1/2 se centra en un chico que se convierte en mujer cuando este entra en contacto con agua fría, esta trama es algo que fue muy criticado por la sociedad y la comunidad religiosa en américa latina durante los años noventas, por lo que entiendo un poco tu reacción, en cuanto travestimos pues resulta que goku ya se travistió una vez de forma canónica durante la pelea de Goku vs Oolong, dragón ball ep. 4 Donde se vistió de mujer para poder rescatar a las chicas secuestradas por el cerdito por lo que no entiendo tu enojo, me encantaría que pudieras ayudarme con una recomendación para poder mejorar esta historia y que sea mejor para los lectores y para mí, ya que pedirme que me pudra pues es algo que no puedo cumplir ni tampoco me ayuda, agradecería mucho tus ideas y críticas, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

Capitulo: 4 del odio al amor solo hay una cubetada de agua fría, la ambiciosa Nabiki.

* * *

 **6:30 AM CASA DE LA FAMILIA TENDO – CUARTO DE LOS SAOTOME.**

Goku quien solo bestia unos boxers y una camiseta blanca se encontraba recostado en el suelo de tatami de la recamara mientras este estaba muy pensativo por lo ocurrido con Kuno Tatewaki el día anterior y sin entender del porqué de su comportamiento tan extraño.

-"pero que extraño, ¿Por qué Kuno me habrá dado esas flores?, además me dijo que me amaba, pero sino mal lo recuerdo después de la batalla contra Zamasu Vegeta me dijo que el amor es algo que se desarrollaba entre mujeres y hombres por eso se realizan los besos como prueba de afecto, pero él y yo somos hombres realmente no entiendo"- pensaba el saiyajin que de un momento a otro se le prendió el foco y decidió preguntarle a su padre quien se estaba bañando en ese momento por lo que decidió ir al baño.

-"Buenos días"- dijo Akane que bajaba la escalera pasando junto al saiyajin.

-"buenos días Akane"- dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

-"te vas abañar tan temprano Goku."

-"si es que tengo que hablar con mi papa"- contesto Goku tranquilamente mientras continuaba con su camino.

* * *

 **BAÑO DE LA FAMILIA TENDO.**

-"¿Papa estas allí?"- pregunto nuestro héroe

-"si Goku, pasa"- contesto Genma mientras el saiyajin hacia lo que él le dijo.

-"por dios goku al menos desvístete porque estas en ropa interior"- se quejó Genma.

-"ah, lo siento"- dijo Goku.

-"como sea"- dijo Genma que sonrió diabólicamente y le arrojó una bandeja de agua fría al saiyajin que se transformó en su versión peli roja.

-"¿por qué hiciste eso?"- reclamo Goku.

-"para despertarte, jajajaja"- dijo Genma entre risa que no pudo terminar ya que Goku lo baño con agua fría de la regadera de mano del baño convirtiéndolo en panda lo que generó una pelea de agua entre risas de la pelirroja y sonrisas del pando que se divertían jugando en el baño.

* * *

 **SALA DE LA FAMILIA TENDO.**

Toda la familia tendo que desayunaba escuchaba el escándalo entre Goku y Genma,

-"papa esos dos ya están jugando peleas otra vez"- se quejó Nabiki.

-"si ya se, ahora voy"- contesto Suon que se paraba e iba al baño seguido de sus tres hijas que tenían curiosidad por ver que ocurría solo para encontrar a la pelirroja jugando peleas con el panda gigante.

-"oigan ya basta ya no son niños para a ser estas tonterías"- dijo Soun quien separaba a los dos Saotomes.

Pero cuál sería la sorpresa de Soun al sentir algo grande redondo y suave en su mano izquierda que al voltear observo con los ojos como un plato que sujetaba uno de los pechos de Goku.

-"lo…lo….lo siento mucho no lo hice a propósito"- dijo Soun.

-"¿qué hizo?"- Dijo Goku confundido.

-"pues… este…yo… te… hay dios"- dijo Soun apenado.

-"lo que pasa es que toco tus pechos y pensó que te enojarías"- explicó Nabiki.

-"ah, eso no hay problema a mí no me molesta, si deseas tocar adelante solo que con cuidado que me provocarías cosquillas"- contesto Goku con una sonrisa inocente lo que dejo en estado de shock a todos los presentas.

-"en…..en…..en serio"- dijo Soun que iba acercando la mano poco apoco al pecho de Goku, pero este recibió un coscorrón por parte de sus tres hija que no pudieron soportar lo que ocurría.

-"¿acaso estás loco?, como mujer no puedes actuar de esa forma la gente pensara que estas mal de la cabeza"- grito Akane.

-"Goku como mujer debes de evitar que las personas toquen tus pechos en especial los hombre y si es necesario usa la fuerza"- dijo Nabiki.

-"Goku tienes que ser un poco más consiente no dejes que los hombre te toque cuando estas como mujer"- aconsejo la tierna Kasumi mientras la saiyajin solo las veía confundido pero decido hacer lo que ellas le dijeron.

* * *

 **TIEMPO DESPUÉS EN CERCANÍAS DE LA ESCUELA FURINKAN.**

Goku y Akane trotaban rumbo a la escuela y ya con el tiempo en su contra.

-"que tarde y esto es tu culpa por andar jugando en el baño"- dijo Akane frunciendo el ceño.

-"ya me disculpe"- dijo Goku quien ya había vuelto hacer hombre.

-"mira Akane los chicos de siempre te esperan"- dijo Goku mientras apuntaba con el dedo al grupo de pretendientes listos para luchar.

-"ash, pero que fastidio, ¿hasta cuándo se rendirán?"- dijo Akane en tono de queja mientras aceleraba el paso seguida por Goku que decidió ayudarla sin decir nada.

-"allí viene Akane y viene con su novio"- grito uno de los pretendiente alertando a los demás que se lanzaron al ataque, pero más tardaban en avanzar que en salir volando por los aires ya que Goku y Akane los golpeaba a gran velocidad y sin miramientos, todo esto observado desde la ventana del tercer piso por Nabiki.

-"¿oiga que pasa?, las clases ya comenzaron"- grito un maestro que estaba parado cerca de la entrada quien fue empujado por Kuno quien blandía su espada de madera listo para luchar.

-"quítate"- exclamó el espadachín.

-"Akane amor mío ven y acepta tu destino"- grito Kuno.

-"vete al diablo Kuno"- grito Akane que realizo una pata da aérea la cual se incrustó en el rostro de Kuno que caía completamente noqueado mientras Goku pasaba tranquilamente su lado.

-"pobre tipo"- pensó Goku con algo de lastima mientras tanto en la ventana Nabiki veía a Kuno en el suelo, pero que idiota le ganaron otra vez.

* * *

 **15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS – EN LA ENFERMERÍA DE LA ESCUELA FURINKAN.**

Kuno se encontraba recostado en la cama de la enfermería completamente noqueada mientras este era atendido por Nabiki quien preparo un paño de tela mojado para la frente del espadachín,

-"realmente eres patético no has ganado ni una sola ves ni por casualidad"- dijo Nabiki mientras intentaba colocar el paño en la frente del Tatewaki que sorpresivamente se levantó de la cama,

-"o mi hermosa chica de cabellera roja no dejare que te alejes de mi jamás"- dijo Kuno a un medio noqueado mientras se volvía a acostar.

-"eh, ¿acaso dijiste cabellera roja?"- pregunto Nabiki con curiosidad, segundos después Kuno volvió a levantarse.

-"o Akane mi amor siempre te amare mi cielo"- decía el medio noqueado Tatewaki mientras volvía a acostarse y volverse a levantar viendo a Nabiki solo para decir.

-"mi chica del cabello de fuego se mía acéptame"- para recostarse rápido y levantarse una vez más.

-"Akane no seas así no ves que me muero por ti"- dijo Kuno mientras sostenía la mano de Nabiki quien harta del actor cómico y estúpido de Kuno le dio un bandejaso en la cabeza despertándolo por fin de sus sueños.

-"ya déjate de tonterías despierta imbécil"- exigió Nabiki.

-"eso me dolió Nabiki, ¿porque me pegas?"- dijo Kuno.

-"¿oye dime una cosa no puedes hacer otra cosa que pensar en salir con mujeres?"- pregunto Nabiki.

-"no te preocupes tu no me interesas para nada Nabiki"- contesto Kuno.

-"oh, mira lo triste que estoy por eso"- dijo sarcásticamente Nabiki que al mismo tiempo estaba fraguando un plan para sacarle provecho a la situación.

-"jeje, tengo una muy buena idea"- pensaba Nabiki con una sonrisa astuta y diabólica.

* * *

 **DOJO TENDO – DESPUÉS DE LAS HORAS DE CLASE.**

Nabiki entraba a la casa mientras anunciaba su llegada parándose a lado de su padre y el panda Genma quienes se encontraban jugando una partida de shogi.

-"¿dónde está Goku?"- Pregunto la chica oportunista.

-"está durmiendo, dijo que tenía sueño y se fue adormir después de llegar de la escuela"- contesto Kasumi que se encontraba limpiando la casa.

-"Goku tiene el sueño muy pesado te costara mucho trabajo despertarlo"- dijo el panda con uno de sus carteles.

-"ah, con que sueño pesado perfecto"- pensó Nabiki que prosiguió con su camino a la parte superior de la casa y encontrar al pobre Goku en ropa interior y que dormía profundamente como un bebe.

-"perfecto lo siento Goku no me guardes rencor"- pensó Nabiki que con cuidado comenzó a mojar al saiyajin con agua fría convirtiéndolo en mujer sin que este se diera cuenta.

-"vaya sí que tiene el sueño pesado"- pensó Nabiki que comenzó a mover suavemente a Goku como si de un muñeco se tratara y colocándolo en posiciones muy sugestivas y sensuales.

-"ya está, ya oculte bien su cola para que no se vea, y ahora que Goku muestra un poco más de carne ya puedo en pesar"- pensó Nabiki que saco una cámara de fotografía y comenzó tomarle muchas fotos al saiyajin.

-"bien con esto basta"- pensó la chica Tendo que saco una tetera con agua caliente con la que cuidadosamente comenzó a mojar a nuestro héroe quien no se despertaba ni en defensa propia,

-"gracias por tu tiempo Goku nos vemos"- se despidió Nabiki que salía del cuarto, solo para que unos momentos después el saiyajin despertara.

-"que bien dormí"- dijo el saiyajin que rápidamente noto que debajo de su cintura estaba todo mojado para después pasar la mano por el área mojada.

-"está caliente, hay dios me hice pipi en la cama"- pensó Goku alarmada mente.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PATIO EXTERIOR DE DOJO TENDO.**

Akane se ejercitaba levantando unas pesas mientras esta era fotografiada por su hermana que no decía nada.

-"¿qué estás haciendo Nabiki?"- Pregunto Akane.

-"yo, nada solo finge que no estoy aquí adelante continua"- contesto la chica oportunista por lo que Akane continuo con sus ejercicios mientras a lo lejos y a gran velocidad una flecha que paso junto a las dos se clavó en uno de los pilares de madera de la casa cerca de Nabiki.

-"wow, esa cosa pudo darte"- dijo Akane preocupada.

-"tiene una nota"- dijo Nabiki que tomo el mensaje de la flecha y comenzó a leerlo.

-"¿de quién es?"- Pregunto Akane.

-"míralo tú misma"- dijo Nabiki que le di el papel a su hermana que comenzó a leer el mensaje.

-"estimada Nabiki Tendo el amanecer es hermoso, pero el asunto que me apremia ahora es el poder invitarte mañana domingo a un restaurante llamado toraya que se encuentra frente a la estación atte: Kuno Tatewaki el rayo azul, ¿en verdad piensas salir con ese idiota?"- cuestiono Akane a Nabiki que simplemente dijo que si con una sonrisa y un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

* * *

 **DOMINGO ZONA COMERCIAL DEL BARRIO DE NERIMA – RESTAURANTE TORAYA.**

Nabiki se encontraba en la entrada del restaurante donde pudo avistar rápidamente a l joven Tatewawi que se encontraba sentado en una mesa para 2 personas.

-"parece ser que todo está saliendo como lo anticipe"- pensaba la Tendo mientras se sentaba y ordenaba algo de comer.

Después de un rato de silencio.

-"¿qué pasa Kuno no que no tenías ningún interés en mí?"- Pregunto Nabiki.

-"no pienses mal solo tengo que pedirte un favor eso es todo, para alguien con mi orgullo tan grande es muy difícil hacer esto así que espero que lo cumplas sin reproche o quejas"- contesto Kuno.

-"oh, tan humilde como siempre, ¿no Kuno?"- dijo la chica oportunista con tono sarcástico.

-"pero ve al grano, ¿de qué se trata ese favor?"- dijo Nabiki.

-"es muy simple es esto"- contestaba Kuno mientras sacaba una linda muñeca estilo europea la cual puso enfrente de Nabiki.

-"¿pero qué diablo es eso?"- pregunto Nabiki.

-"es una muñeca pensé que sería obvio"- contesto el espadachín.

-"claro que es obvio, ¿pero para qué?"- cuestiono Nabiki.

-"es un regalo tonta"- dijo Kuno.

-"ah, no la quiero está muy fea"- dijo Nabiki que después de lo dicho continuo comiendo.

-"no es para ti Nabiki es un regalo para mi amada chica del cabello de fuego"- dijo kuno con un tono romántico en sus palabras, lo que provocó que la chica oportunista dejara de comer y viera atenta mente la muñeca por unos momentos y pensara en algo.

-"¿qué, es para Goku?"- Pensó Nabiki que después de un momento comenzó a sonreír, para después estallar en carcajadas,

-"jajajajajaja, ¿es broma verdad?, no me hagas reír que acabo de comer"- dijo Nabiki,

-"ya lo sé marrana me acabas de ensucia toda la cara"- dijo Kuno con el ceño fruncido mientras se limpiaba la cara,

-"tal parece ser que estas muy enamorado de esa chica del cabello de fuego y para tu fortuna tengo fotografías de tu amada"- decía Nabiki con una sonrisa astuta y maquiavélica,

-"¿queee?"- pregunto Kuno con sorpresa,

-"¿quieres verlas, verdad?"- pregunto Nabiki a lo que el Tatewaki dijo que si

-"de acuerdo pero tendrás que invitarme un espagueti napolitano si las quieres ver"

-"eres una ladrona"- Nabiki reclamo Kuno pero sus deseos de ver a la pelirroja de cabello alborotado fue más fuerte.

* * *

 **MINUTOS DESPUÉS EN RESTAURANTE ITALIANO.**

Nabiki comía de forma descarada mientras sacaba las fotos,

-"está bien velas"- dijo Nabiki que las coloco en la mesa las cuales Kuno recogió rápidamente solo para observar barias fotografías muy subidas de tono de Goku en donde salía desde desnuda del torso hacia arriba, en posiciones eróticas mientras dormía, cuando jugaba con el panda al mojarse y transparentando un poco la camiseta que ella utilizaba.

-"mil Yenes cada una"- dijo Nabiki tratando de venderlas fotos.

-"dios mío es una ternura, esa sonrisa inocente, esos ojos puro y ese cuerpo tan sensual, de acuerdo me las llevo todas"- dijo Kuno que temblaba de la emoción viéndolas fotos.

-"oh, genial, pero recuerda que aun que ella es muy gentil e inocente también es muy poderosa recuerda lo que te hizo"- decía Nabiki con media sonrisa arrogante.

-"cállate lo que pasa es que me confié esa vez"- contesto Kuno enojado.

-"como sea lo que me sorprende es que te hayas olvidado tan rápido de Akane"- dijo Nabiki con los ojos entrecerrados.

-"no la he olvidado"- contesto Kuno.

-"entonces quieres un doblete, pilluelo"- dijo la Tendo con tono burlón,

-"este….Bueno…este…. yo"- decía Kuno nervioso hasta que comenzó a tener imágenes de Akane en su cabeza.

-"la belleza salvaje de Akane Tendo es único pero la sensualidad de la pelirroja es de otro mundo es como si ella no perteneciera a este planeta"- dijo Kuno mientras recorvaba a la saiyajin cuando esta lo venció.

-"por eso quiero salir con las 2 realmente las amo a ambas soy fiel a mis dos amores"- dijo Kuno como si este sufriera al decirlo.

-"entonces eso es un doblete o bigamia idiota"- dijo Nabiki burlándose de las palabras tontas dichas por Kuno.

-"este…..yo…no lo sabía"- pensó el espadachín que salió de su pensamiento cundo Nabiki le dijo que también tenía fotos de Akane y que lo dejaría que las viera cambio de un helado.

Realmente eres una ratera Nabiki"- dijo Kuno que había aceptado de mala gana.

-"dios mío que chica tan linda y salvaje"- decía Kuno que decidió comprarlas también.

-"¿oye aun quieres darle esa fea muñeca al chica del cabello de fuego?"- pregunto Nabiki.

-"si claro"- dijo Kuno.

-"muy bien entonces dásela a Goku él se la podrá dar"- dijo Nabiki mientras comía su helado,

-"¿qué porque a Saotome y que clase de relación tiene el con esa belleza?"- exclamo Kuno con enojo.

-"que fastidioso eres, pregúntaselo tú mismo"- dijo la chica oportunista mientras Kuno sin dudarlo comenzó a escribir una carta para Goku.

* * *

 **DOJO TENDO.**

Nabiki entraba al dojo mientras Goku en posición de loto concentraba su ki practicando su control sobre este.

-"hola Goku te llegó una carta"- dijo la chica.

-"¿para mí y de quién?"- pregunto el saiyajin.

-"es de Kuno pero esta vez es para tu versión masculina"- dijo nabiki.

-"de acuerdo"- dijo Goku que la comenzó a leer mientras este es observado por akane quien regresaba con unas compras.

-"espero que esta vez si quiera pelear"- pensaba Goku que se para para tomas su camino a la cita.

* * *

 **PARQUE CERCANO A UN EDIFICIO DE DEPARTAMENTOS.**

-"Bien venido seas Goku Saotome es un gusto verte"- dijo Kuno que sostenía la muñeca entre sus manos.

-"hola Kuno como estas"- dijo Goku con alegría.

-"Saotome podrías ser más educado, para ti soy el señor Kuno entendido"- reclamo el espadachín.

-"ah…..si…claro"- dijo Goku con una mirada confundida.

-"toma, tengo que preguntarte algo importante"- dijo Kuno mientras arrojaba la muñeca a Goku que la atrapo aún más confundido.

-"¿porque tengo que darte esto a ti?"- dijo Kuno con furia.

-"¿qué es esta cosa?"- Pregunto el saiyajin.

-"una muñeca tonto"- contesto Kuno enojado.

-"¿por qué me la das?"- volvió a preguntar inocentemente Goku.

-"esa es mi duda, Nabiki Tendo me dijo que tu podrías dársela a la chica pelirroja."

-"¿eh, pelirroja?, primero flores y ahora un muñeco, yo quiero pelear no regalos"- pensaba goku decepcionado.

-"ahora dime qué relación tiene tú y esa pelirroja"- exigió Kuno.

-"este bueno ella y yo somos la mis…..,"- decía Goku que de repente se quedó callado ya que empezó a recordar que su papa le dijo que no dejara que nadie supiera que él podía transformarse en mujer.

-"este yo….yo…. Lo siento mucho"- dijo Goku que salió corriendo mientras rodeaba el edificio donde una mujer descuidadamente arrojaba una cubeta de agua fría desde su ventana.

-"espera Saotome"- grito Kuno que corría detrás de Goku, pero para la fortuna del espadachín este se encontró con la linda versión femenina de Goku que simplemente estaba quieta pensando en la mala suerte que tenía siempre con el agua fría.

-"o por dios eres tu mi ángel de cabello de fuego, yo…..yo….yo te amo"- dijo Kuno apasionadamente mientras abrazaba al pobre de Goku que era levantado en el aire por Kuno esto gracias a su baja estatura,

-"¿y ahora qué hago?"- pensó la pelirroja que comenzó a recordar algo.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK.**

-"Goku como mujer debes de evitar que las personas toquen tus pechos en especial los hombre y si es necesario usa la fuerza" dijo Nabiki,

-"Goku tienes que ser un poco más consiente no dejes que los hombre te toque cuando estas como mujer"- aconsejo la tierna Kasumi.

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

-"Ya recuerdo"- pensó Goku en ese momento que era abrazada fuertemente por kuno.

-"este…..suéltame por favor"- dijo la saiyajin pelirroja lo cual fue ignorado por el Tatewaki.

De repente una voz masculina se escuchó en la cabeza de Goku dándole una orden.

–"suéltanos de una vez por todas retrasado mental"

-"parece que a Ranma que duerme en mi conciencia no le gusta lo que está pasando aquí"- pensó el saiyajin.

-"bueno que conste que se lo pedí por favor"- dijo goku que rápidamente le dio un suave puñetazo en la cara a kuno quien salió volando contra la pared del edificio dejándola cuarteada y a kuno con espirales a los ojos,

-"te… amo….tanto….mi linda pelirroja"- decía Kuno medio noqueado,

-"ya cumplí con lo que me dijeron Kasumi y Nabiki, además Ranma se había enojado por tu actitud"- dijo Goku alegremente sin darse cuenta que detrás de su espalda Nabiki lo comenzó a bañar con agua caliente.

-"vine a ayudarte Goku"- dijo Nabiki.

-"muchas gracias Nabiki"- contesto felizmente el saiyajin causándole un ligero sonroje a la chica oportunista que no entendía porque le pasaba esto.

-"¿Qué Goku que haces aquí?"- Decía Kuno que poco apoco se iba recuperando del ataque.

-"bueno yo…. solo…este….hay dios que te puedo decir"- decía el saiyajin algo nervioso.

-"¿dónde está la chica del cabello de fuego?"- pregunto Kuno con furia.

-"¿en serio?, acabas de ver lo que paso y no entendiste nada, realmente eres un imbécil Kuno"- decía Nabiki que decidió explicarle lo que ocurría.

-"Kuno, Goku y esa chica son uno en cuerpo y alma es decir que ambos son un mismo ser"- explicó Nabiki.

-"¿queeeee?, son uno en cuerpo y alma, un mismo ser"- grito Kuno en estado de shock.

-"hasta que entendió"- pensó Goku.

-"maldito seas Saotome tú también estas detrás del corazón de la chica del cabello de fuego y la estas cortejando"- grito Kuno con furia.

-"¿qué es cortejar?"- pregunto inocentemente nuestro héroe.

-"no te hagas el tonto Saotome se tus planes"- dijo Kuno que comenzó a realizar una actuación tonta y barata de Goku seduciendo a la pelirroja y tratando de que esta lo aceptara en una relación carnal.

-"pero que idiota"- pensó Nabiki.

-"este tipo está loco"- pensó Goku.

-"¿este, ya me puedo ir a mi casa?"- dijo Goku.

-"no este lugar será tu tumba"- dijo Kuno que se arrojó contra Goku en puñado su espada de madera.

-"vaya por fin vamos a pelear"- dijo Goku con una sonrisa mientras este esquivaba los ataque del espadachín.

-"una vez que te derrote Akane y la pelirroja serán mías"- decía Kuno.

-"eres muy raro"- contesto Goku confundido mientras empujaba con un poco de fuerza a Kuno con su mano derecha lo que mando volando al espadachín hacia atrás mientras sus fotografías se esparcían por los aires pero Kuno no se rindió y logro de forma milagrosa recomponerse y seguir atacando al saiyajin que tras atrapar una de las fotografías y verla por curiosidad este realizo una vuelta de carro de forma elegante solo para ver a Akane que estaba de pie sobre la cabeza del saiyajin que se encontraba acostado.

-"hola Akane, ¿Qué haces aquí?"- Pregunto Goku.

-"viendo que solo estás jugando con Kuno date prisa y acabalo de una vez"- dijo Akane.

-"Akane se te ve la ropa interior"- dijo Goku,

-"majadero, tomo esto"- dijo Akane que pateo al saiyajin que salió volando hacia donde estaba Kuno.

-"pero que carácter yo solo le dijo la verdad"- decía Goku mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-"te distraes mucho saotome eso determinara mi victoria"- dijo Kuno que comenzó un ataque feroz moviendo su espada de madera a una súper velocidad mientras Goku la esquivaba con mucha facilidad pero detrás de nuestro héroe una estatua cerca de Akane se rompía en pedazos.

-"wow Kuno está ejerciendo tanta presión que el aire está destruyendo la estatua"- decía Nabiki sorprendida.

-"esto es malo alguien saldrá herido"- pensó Goku que rápidamente se colocó frente a Kuno y con su codo golpeo a súper velocidad al Tatewaki que quedó inmóvil tras esto y sorprendiendo las chicas que vieron todo en silencio.

-"se acabó Kuno ríndete"- dijo Goku seriamente.

-"señor Kuno para ti"-contesto Kuno mientras este se desplomaba inconsciente.

-"impresionante Goku lo derrotaste de un solo golpe"- dijo Nabiki.

-"no fue un golpe fuero por lo meno golpes con tu codo"- dijo Akane que volteaba a Kuno que tenía la marca del golpe de Goku en la boca del estómago.

-"vaya me viste"- dijo Goku con una sonrisa inocente.

-"le pegue despacio para no lastimarlo pero me sorprende el buen ojo de Akane"- pensaba Goku con una gran sonrisa.

-"¿pero porque te distrajiste en medio del combate?"- Pregunto Akane.

-"por esto"- dijo Goku que le mostró una fotografía de Akane.

-"¿Por qué llevas fotografías mías?"- Pregunto Akane apenada y un poco sonrojada.

-"no son mías son de Kuno"- contesto inocentemente Goku.

-"Nabiki cómo pudiste"- reclamo Akane que ya entendía lo que ocurrió.

-"lo siento pero la situación económica actual en el mundo nos obliga a realizar cosas no gratas para vivir"- contesto Nabiki con una sonrisa pícara y juguetona.

-"no te sientas mal Akane también tenía mías, ¿pero no entiendo por qué en las mías salgo en poca ropa y en esta posiciones tan extrañas?"- dijo Goku mostrando su fotografía como pelirroja donde se podía ver a la saiyajin de modo muy sexy y provocativo gracias a su linda figura y enormes pechos,

-"maldito presumido, ¿que acaso crees que esto es una competencia?"- Grito Akane que Salió corriendo muy enojada tras noto rápidamente la diferencia entre las dos fotografías,

-"¿acaso dije algo malo?"

-"pregunto Goku confundido, no, no te preocupes Goku simplemente Akane entendió de malagana que incluso entre las mujeres hay diferencias como el cielo y el infierno"- dijo burlonamente la chica oportunista.

-"si tú lo dices"- contesto el saiyajin con una sonrisa confundida mientras tomaba su camino a casa y comenzó a pensar en que Nabiki se parecía un poco a Numero 18, astuta, mal hablada y sobre todo muy ambiciosa en cuanto al dinero se habla.

-"realmente estar con Goku es muy divertido, además es gentil y guapo, bueno como sea si Akane no lo quiere pues yo podría…."- pensaba Nabiki con un ligero sonroje y su típica sonrisa astuta mientras seguía de cerca a nuestro héroe rumbo al dojo.

 **FIN.**

Espero que les gustare el capítulo de hoy, el excéntrico Kuno Tatewaki ha declarado su intención de estar tanto con Akane como con la chica del cabello de fuego siendo que esta última es Goku su odiado enemigo lo que provocará más de un cómico encuentro entre ambos, algo que parece ser de sumo interés para la codiciosa Nabiki quien parece estar más interesado en el saiyajin a quien comenzó a ver de forma especial.

El próximo capítulo nos mostrar parte del romance imposible de Akane y la razón del porque lo es.

La pelea de Goku vs Kuno está inspirada en la de Ranma vs Kuno en ranma ½ ep. 4 y en Goku vs Panput de Dragón Ball.

Nos vemos cuídense mucho.


	6. capitulo 5

_Hola buenos días tardes o noches espero que todos se encuentren muy bien me alegra saber que a la mayoría de ustedes les ha gustado la historia, aunque admito que ya me canse de que en cada capítulo tenga que leer comentarios negativos de fanboys de goku que lo ven como si él fuera el mismísimo Jesucristo reencarnado y no entienden que esta historia está llevándose a cabo desde la premisa principal de ranma1/2 y les guste o no goku se vistió de mujer una vez en el canon hecho por toriyama en el ep. 4 Dragon Ball (goku vs oolong), por lo que la excusa de denigrar su hombría no tiene ningún fundamento real y como dije claramente estoy abierto a cualquier tipo de critica mientras esta esté bien **fundamentada y argumentada** pero estas no lo están, por lo que todos los comentarios del mismo tipo serán ignorados como si estos no existieran ya que el único comentario negativo bien fundamentado y con una justificación bastante valida la cual me hizo dudar con continuar con esta historia fue de mi amigo alucard77. _

_El capítulo de hoy está inspirado en una gran idea la cual me fue recomendada por SuperPonySaiyanX9000 espero que sea de su agrado._

 _arg21 – me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, en este nabiki también ara de las suyas nuevamente, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _SuperPonySaiyanX9000 – me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, muchísimas gracias por tu recomendación en los comentarios del capítulo anterior, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _ryomy – me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, la personalidad de ranma aún sigue viva dentro del saiyajin por lo que podrás darte cuenta de algunos cambios en el carácter de goku conforme avancemos en la historia, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _– muchas gracias por tus amables palabras realmente disfrute mucho de la gastronomía de tu hermoso país y debo decir que lo disfrute mucho, estoy muy de acuerdo contigo akane sí que esta celosa de la diferencia entre ellas, (risa), ryoga ara su aparición el próximo capítulo y conforme avancemos lo harán los otros locos que intentaran desde violar o matar al pobre goku, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Inumi Higurashi – me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tus amables palabras realmente me la pase muy bien en mi viaje, kuno segura haciendo sus locuras en esta historia y solo espera a que aparezca kodachi quien esta tan loca como el, así como el francés de la boca gigante Picolet Chardin ll o peor aún el maestro hapossai, quienes le darán un enorme migraña al pobre goku, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Guest – me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como su parecido a la serie original, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Kakashi crossove – me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _ElvisF231 – me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como mi decisión de colocar a nabiki en el harem, espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu agrado,_ _muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Albertino155 – me alegra saber que te gusto la historia, el pobre de goku tuvo la suerte de que el maestro roshi no esté en ese mundo pero para su infortunio esta alguien incluso peor y es el maestro hapossai quien intentara aprovecharse del tráfico de fotografías de goku e incluso hacerle cosas peores, (risa), muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Brayan750 – lamento que no te gustara la historia busca otra que sea capaz de cumplir con tus requerimientos, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _Guest – me alegra saber que te gusto la historia, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

 _noe – no tienes idea de lo muchísimo me alegra saber que alguien entendiera mi punto de lo que ha estado ocurriendo en los comentarios, estoy abierto a tus recomendaciones, dudas y criticas las cuales me ayudaran muchísimo en la elaboración de este trabajo espero con ansias tu respuesta, en cuanto a tu duda si aparecerá el ssj blue pero será cuando un enemigo de dbz aparezca muchas gracias por tu comentario._

Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo: 5 el amor de Akane, la salvaje cita de Goku y Nabiki.

* * *

 **CASA DE LA FAMILIA TENDO – SALA.**

Goku se encontraba descansando en la sala comiendo tranquilamente unas frituras, realmente no entiendo la actitud de Akane pensaba el saiyajin que era observado por Genma que sentía un poco de pena por su hijo quien intentaba acercarse a Akane pero no había conseguido nada en absoluto.

-"pobre Goku el realmente se ha esforzado por estar cerca de esa chica malhumorada pero ella no da su brazo a torcer quizás sea momento de hablar con Tendo y quizás sea buena idea cambiar a la prometida a mi meda igual con quien secase Goku mientras le den el dojo para que podamos vivir de forma cómoda…. Quizás esa chica Nabiki es muy oportunista y ambiciosa pero parece que esta atraída por él además es muy atractiva"- pensaba el también ambicioso Genma que a pesar de su actitud desvergonzada se preocupaba por su hijo.

-"¿qué haces?"- Dijo Goku que saco de sus pensamientos a Genma que del susto salto hacia el patio de la casa solo para caer en el estanque y por ende transformarse en panda.

-"vaya papa sí que eres muy extraño a veces"- decía Goku con una sonrisa inocente que rea observaba por el panda que al ver el rostro del saiyajin había tomado su decisión.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL DOJO TENDO.**

Akane y Soun se encontraban practicando en un feroz combate mientras la chica seguía recordando la cara de Goku que en su mente él se encontraba burlándose de ella por la comparación entre sus dos formas de mujer.

-"mal nacido infeliz"- grito Akane que lanzo un poderoso puñetazo en la cara de Soun que caía fulminado.

-"hay dios que hice, Kasumi auxilio"- grito Akane después de ver lo que había hecho.

* * *

 **CUARTO DE SOUN.**

Kasumi colocaba una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza de Soun quien seguía inconsciente.

-"Akane piensa que lo que voy a decirte lo dice nuestra madre"- dijo Kasumi con voz muy seria.

-"dime"- dijo Akane.

-"no está bien que golpes a los hombres, y mucho menos a Goku él sea portado muy bien contigo todo este tiempo pero aun así lo has tratado muy mal"- dijo Kasumi que sujetaba la mano de Akane quien se veía desconcertada tras escuchar lo dicho por su hermana mayor,

-"pero Kasumi no puedo"- dijo Akane en voz baja.

-"Akane no es correcto"- reclamo Kasumi con voz de mando mientras estas eran observadas seriamente por Soun.

* * *

 **ALGUNAS HORAS DESPUÉS EN LA SALIDA DE LA CASA TENDO.**

-2Trae doscientos gramos de carne molida y una bolsa de cebollas"- ordenaba Kasumi.

-"si está bien"- contesto Akane que salía de la casa.

Mientras tanto en el patio interior de la casa en el patio interior descansaban el panda y Soun que veían el atardecer.

-"a decir verdad la relación de Goku y Akane no es tan buena como esperaría"- dijo Soun que recogía una tetera y comenzó a mojar al panda que se transformaba en Genma Saotome.

-"¿Qué aremos Saotome? "-dijo Soun.

-"y si cambiamos a la prometida"- dijo Genma lo que sorprendió a Soun.

-"¿Cómo que cambiar a la prometida, Akane no es un plato de segunda mesa? "- reclamo Soun.

-"tengo una idea"- dijo Genma que comenzó a hablarle al oído a Soun que comenzó a sonreír mientras escuchaba el plan.

* * *

 **CALLE BARDEADA DE NERIMA.**

-"Creo que he sido muy grosera con Goku, el realmente asido muy amable conmigo, ya se me disculpare con él"- pensaba Akane que para su sorpresa se encontró con nuestro héroe que caminaba por encima de la barda.

-"hola Akane"- saludo Goku.

-"este…..yo…este…. hola"- dijo Akane apenada que todavía no se sentía lista para disculparse.

-"realmente las personas de este planeta son muy extrañas"- dijo Goku con un suspiro mientras continuaba con su camino.

-"que dijiste acaso me estas comparando con el idiota de Kuno"- grito Akane que se subió a la barda y olvidándose de la promesa que le hizo a Kasumi lanzo un puñetazo contra el rostro del saiyajin escuchándose un gran estruendo.

* * *

 **HOSPITAL DEL DOCTOR TOFU.**

-"¿Pero qué te paso Akane te los huesos de la mano de forma muy fea, que golpeaste una piedra?"- pregunto el doctor tofu.

-"este no…. Aunque si fue algo tan duro como eso"- contesto Akane mientras veía a Goku que solo estaba con las manos en su nuca y con un semblante muy calmado.

-"como sea te daré un masaje para que puedas usar la mano bien el día de mañana"- dijo el doctor que comenzó a masajear la muñeca de la chica.

-"vaya, vaya pues sí que eres un chico atractivo"-dijo el doctor tofu que veía al saiyajin.

-"este…. Gracias"- contesto Goku de forma confundido.

-"ya me entere de que tú eres el prometido de Akane, los felicito "- dijo el doctor tofu con una sonrisa.

-"este…..no el…. bueno yo…,"- decía Akane muy nervios mientras movía las manos tratando de negar lo que pasaba.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA TENDO.**

-"¿Qué demonios es eso?"- pregunto Nabiki.

-"Nabiki tu lenguaje"- dijo Kasumi.

-"si, si como sea"- decía la chica oportunista.

-"son patatas, íbamos a comer carne con patatas"- decía Kasumi.

-"¿y porque solo veo las patatas?"- pregunto Nabiki.

-"bueno Akane no ha regresado con lo demás"- contesto Kasumi mientras esta observaba a su papa y a su tío Genma que seguían muy pensativos.

-"¿oye Nabiki que es lo que más te gusta?"- pregunto Genma que rompía con el silencio.

-"el dinero"- contesto Nabiki sin pensarlo mucho.

-"ah, ¿y tú color favorito?"- Volvió a preguntar Genma.

-"el verde como el del dinero"- contesto Nabiki rápidamente.

-"ah, ¿y tu comida favorita?"- Volvió a preguntar Genma.

-"la que cueste más"- contesto Nabiki que tenía una mitrada tranquila pero muy determinada en todas sus respuestas las cueles le sacaban una gran gota de sudor nervios a todos los presentes.

-"¿Nabiki que no hay algo aparte del dinero que te guste?"- pregunto su padre.

-"si me gustan los chicos guapos"- contesto la chica cuya respuesta animo a los dos hombres que decidieron hablarle sobre su plan.

* * *

 **DEVUELTA HOSPITAL DEL DOCTOR TOFU.**

Goku y Akane salían del consultorio del doctor listos para regresar a su casa.

-"Akane espera"- dijo el doctor.

-"¿si dígame?"- dijo Akane.

-"Akane porque no intentas olvidarte un poco del compromiso e intentas se amigó de Goku"- dijo el doctor tofu.

-"bueno este…. Para ser sincera no lo había intentado"- contesto Akane algo avergonzada.

-"vamos veras que todo saldrá bien"- dijo gentilmente el doctor tofu que golpe suavemente la espalda de la chica para esta continuara con su camino.

* * *

 **RUMBO A LA CASA TENDO.**

Goku y Akane estaban caminando hacia la casas sin hablar el uno con el otro.

-"¿qué hago, no sé qué decir?"- Pensaba Akane.

-"esto me recuerda cuando salía de paseo con Milk cuando éramos más jóvenes"- pensaba Goku que ya se sentía viejo al pensar en eso.

* * *

 **HOSPITAL DEL DOCTOR TOFU.**

-"3, 2,1 ya de vería estar pasando"- decía el doctor tofu que veía el reloj de su pared mientras tomaba algo de té.

* * *

 **EN LA CALLE.**

La cadera de Akane crujió un poco e esta cayó al suelo.

-"¿Qué paso, no puedo caminar?"- Dijo Akane en el suelo.

-"¿estás bien te lastimaste?"- Pregunto Goku.

-"si es solo que no me puedo parar"- contesto Akane que se sorprendía al ver que Goku se puso de espaldas para poder cargarla.

-"que está loco no boya dejar que un hombre me cargue de esa forma"- reclamo Akane muy sonrojada.

-"realmente eres muy extraña"- dijo Goku que tomo una manguera la cual abrió y con esta comenzó a mojarse así mismo convirtiéndose en chica.

-"ahora no tendrás de que quejarte ya que ambas somos mujeres"- dijo la pelirroja de cabellera alborotada, que cargo a Akane y continuo con su camino.

-"Goku….gracias"- dijo Akane el en la espalda de la saiyajin que estuvo en silencio por un momento hasta que esta contesto.

-"de nada"- dijo la pelirroja que volteo con una gran sonrisa viendo a Akane que estaba completamente roja y muy apenada por lo que estaba pasando allí.

-"Goku puedes tomar el camino largo para que podamos platicar un rato"- dijo Akane que comenzó a contarle su historia y que ella sentía algo más que una simple amistad por el doctor tofu, pero que esta no sería correspondida ya que el doctor tofu estaba enamorada de Kasumi y que él se comporta como un verdadero idiota cuando está cerca de Kasumi, la verdad yo no tengo ninguna posibilidad contra Kasumi decía Akane con tono triste.

-"yo no creo eso realmente eres una muy buena persona"- dijo la saiyajin pelirroja.

-"ah, no me digas que realmente te gusto"- dijo Akane con un tono de burla.

-"pues si de echo te ves muy linda cuando sonríes"- dijo Goku lo que dejo en shock a Akane que no supo que decir las la respuesta de nuestro héroe.

-"realmente se parece mucho a Milk incluso cuando sonríen"- pensaba Goku que recorvaba viejos tiempos, mientras continuaba con su camino.

* * *

 **UN RATO DESPUÉS EN LA CASA TENDO – CUARTO DE AKANE.**

Akane se encontraba recostada en su cama de un modo pensativo tratando de comprender lo que ocurrió el día de hoy.

-"después de todo el muy buena persona, además de que por donde le vea mis oportunidades con el doctor tofu son casi nulas él no se fijaría en mi ni aun que estuviera en llamas y Goku es muy atento e inocente por lo que dudo que intente hacerme algo en contra de mi voluntad"-penaba Akane que poco apoco iba aceptando lo que estaba ocurriendo en su entorno así como lo que ocurría en su corazón.

* * *

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.**

Goku se encontraba entrenando junto con Genma que intentaba dominar la técnica de volar.

-"vas bien"- dijo el saiyajin que se encontraba flotando ligeramente sobre la laguna de la casa.

-"es muy difícil"- se quejó Genma que aduras penas podía flotar mientras se mantenía muy concentrado.

-"tío Genma, Goku es hora de desayunar"- dijo Kasumi que desconcentro al viejo Saotome que del miedo de caer se sujetó de Goku llevándoselo con él al interior de la laguna transformándose en chica y en panda respectivamente.

Algunos minutos después el panda tomaba te tranquilamente mientras la pelirroja se encontraba con la parte superior de su cuerpo desnudo mientras esta exprimía su ropa.

-"en verdad odio mojarme"- se quejó la saiyajin pelirroja.

-"es muy divertido verte cuando te pasan estas cosas"- dijo Nabiki que se encontraba desayunando junto al panda.

-"pero que escándalo es este"- se quejaba Soun que se cepillaba los diente.

-"hola señor Soun"- saludo Goku con una sonrisa, dejando estupefacto y aterrado al patriarca de la familia Tendo que con los ojos como los de un enorme plato veía el pecho de la saiyajin que actuaba muy desinhibida lo que provocó una gran hemorragia nasal en el pobre de Soun que caía de espaldas, por dios.

-"¿qué olvidaste que te dijimos la otra ves?"- como mujer debes de ser más pudoroso regañaba Akane a Goku mientras esta le arrojaba agua caliente convirtiéndolo en varón.

-"son…son….son enormes…como grandes melones"- decía Soun medio noqueado y con espirales en los ojos.

-"degenerado"- pensaron las tres chicas Tendo que veían a su padre en el suelo mientras estas continuaban comiendo.

-"Akane podrías de volverle este libro al doctor tofu más tarde"- dijo Kasumi.

-"si claro es una buena oportunidad para hablar con él"- dijo akane que después vio a Goku que comía tranquilamente y posteriormente decidió que por fin se había decidido en terminar con lo que la torturo por mucho tiempo.

-"oh, ya es tarde vámonos Goku"- dijo Akane que lo tomo de la mano y salió corriendo de la casa a gran velocidad.

-"espera Akane todavía no termino de comer"- decía Goku que quería seguir con su comida.

-"no te quejes además comes demasiado"- dijo Nabiki que estaba corriendo junto a ellos.

-"¿Nabiki que haces aquí, normal mente siempre sales primero?"- Dijo Akane extrañada.

-"ah, nada especial solo se me hizo tarde es todo"- dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa astuta que de un momento a otro vio a una anciana que arrojaba agua a la calle y se hizo a un lado mojando al pobre de Goku que se convirtió en pelirroja mientras Akane no se daba cuenta y seguía con paso veloz a la puerta de la escuela.

* * *

 **ESCUELA FURINKAN.**

-"Por fin llegamos"- dijo Akane que se sorprendió al ver a Goku en su versión pelirroja.

-"¿pero qué paso?"- Pregunto Akane que le abría la camisa a la saiyajin solo para ver su enorme pecho.

-"fue tu culpa Akane ibas muy rápido"- dijo Nabiki quien las había alcanzado.

-"este creo que deberás de voltear"- dijo Nabiki obligando a Akane a voltear solo para observar a la montaña de pretendientes que la esperaban.

-"oigan degenerados, que nunca habían visto a una mujer"- dijo Nabiki que cubría a la pelirroja.

-"no molesten quien será el primero"- dijo Akane que se colocaba en posición de pelea mientras sus pretendientes comenzaron a derramar muchas lágrimas de tristeza.

-"ya no pelearemos más contigo, hemos decidido aceptar tu compromiso con Saotome"- dijo uno de los chicos.

-"si, contra él no hay competencia"- apoyo otro de los muchachos que junto a los demás comenzaron a llorar desconsolados.

-"¿pero porque?"- pregunto la pelirroja.

-"por dios siérrate la camisa de una vez"- exigió Akane mientras Goku la obedecía.

-"¿y porque se con formaron?"- pregunto Akane.

-"por mi"- dijo Kuno vendado del torso y con una muleta en la mano derecha que se acercaba a Akane.

-"existe el ridículo rumor de que Goku Saotome derroto a Kuno Tatewaki, pero jamás aceptare una derrota"- dijo Kuno con determinación mientras caía de rodillas humillado.

-"Kuno es el más poderoso de la escuela"- dijo uno de los pretendientes.

-"si además de que es el más raro de la escuela"- dijo otro ¿Qué.

-"a quien llamas raro"- reclamo Kuno.

-"mira Akane tienes como prometido aun hombre fuerte y normal, por lo que hemos decidido dejar te en manos de Saotome"- dijo uno de los tantos pretendientes.

-"así Goku es muy normal"- dijo Akane con tono sarcástico mientas miraba a Goku quien solo inflo las mejillas enojado y haciendo un puchero por la dicho por akane.

-"quizás no tengan que esperar mucho para volver a perseguí a Akane"- dijo Nabiki que veía el cielo con las manos en su nuca.

-"¿qué quisiste decir Nabiki?"- cuestiono Akane.

-"no, nada continúen con su conversación"- dijo la chica oportunista.

-"yo no renunciare, seguiré luchando sin importar cuantas veces el me derribe Saotome la derrota no está en mi diccionario"- dijo ferozmente Kuno.

-"así se habla Kuno un guerrero no puede escapar a una pelea"- dijo la pelirroja que se animó tras las palabras del espadachín.

-"o por dios la chica del cabello rojo"- decía Kuno con pasión mientras se acercaba a la saiyajin y la tomaba por las manos.

-"hay no otra vez"- decía Akane.

-"por donde le vea ese idiota solo tiene aire en la cabeza"- dijo Nabiki que se sujetaba el puente de su nariz con sus dedos mientras cerraba los ojos mientras pensaba.

-"que alegría verte otra vez"- dijo Kuno sin soltar la mano de la pelirroja.

-"¿pero acabas de decir que te gusta Akane?"- Cuestiono Goku.

-"si la amo"- dijo Kuno.

-"ya no entendí nada"- dijo la saiyajin.

-"pues si así son las cosas entonces yo me are a un lado para que así ustedes puedan estar juntos"- dijo Akane que trataba de jugarle una broma a Goku.

-"amor mío no puedo olvidarme de tu dulzura"- dijo Kuno que se acercaba a Akane y posteriormente volteo a ver a la pelirroja.

-"NOOOOO"- gritaba Kuno que corría aun lado del pateo de la escuela para pensar en a quien elegir.

-"¿oye Kuno ya te decidiste?"- Pregunto uno de los chicos.

-"yo….yo….yo… yo las amo a las 2"- exclamo Kuno que corría velozmente hacia las 2 chicas, solo para recibir una patada por parte de Goku que lo mando a volar lejos del lugar.

-"te dije la vez anterior que no me tocaras"- dijo la pelirroja.

-"como sea yo ya me voy"- dijo uno de los tantos chicos.

-"si felicita a Saotome de mi parte"- dijo otro chico que seguía a los demás rumbo a la escuela.

Las clases continuaron con normalidad hasta la hora de la salida, donde Akane le pidió a Goku que se adelantara a la casa ya que ella tenía que ir con el doctor tofu a darle el libro que Kasumi le pidió.

* * *

 **HOSPITAL DEL DOCTOR TOFU.**

-"Doctor tofu buenas tardes"- dijo Akane que entraba en el consultorio.

-"¿tío Genma que ases aquí?"- Dijo akane que veía al enorme panda dentro del consultorio quien la saludo.

-"hola Akane ya conociste a mi nuevo asistente"- dijo el doctor.

-"si él es mi familiar"- contesto Akane.

-"ah, no se parecen en nada, jajajajaja"- dijo el doctor que comenzó a reír.

-"doctor le traigo el libro que Kasumi le mando"- dijo Akane lo que rápidamente atonto al doctor que comenzó a hacer muchas estupideces solo con la mención del nombre de Kasumi.

-"doctor gracias por sus consejos la verdad es que me ayudaron mucho, por fin fui capaz de aceptar que yo estaba mal y creo que ahora puedo continuar con mi vida"- dijo Akane de forma agradecida al doctor tofu quien parecía no poner mucha atención ya que comenzó a bailar con su esqueleto de plástico Betty.

-"este….si…muchas….De nadas….este sí, Kasumi"- decía el doctor tofu que desvariaba en todo lo que decía mientras Akane solo reía observado a su antiguo amor asiendo todo tipo de bobadas. Gracias por todo doctor tofu pensaba Akane que se despedía de sus sentimientos lista para continuar con su vida.

* * *

 **FIN DE SEMANA.**

Goku se encontraba en el interior del dojo descansando después de entrenar un poco mientras se percataba de que alguien entraba en el dojo siendo Nabiki que se parao junto al saiyajin.

-"hola Goku, ¿estas libre?"- pregunto Nabiki.

-"si, ¿porque?"- Dijo Goku con duda.

-"bueno entonces ten una cita conmigo"- dijo la chica oportunista metras Goku que a pesar de estar confundido por la petición de Nabiki decidió aceptar.

* * *

 **ZONA COMERCIAL BARRIO DE NERIMA.**

-"¿Nabiki segura que así es una cita?"- pregunto Goku en su forma femenina mientras esta estaba sentada frente a una pequeña mesa en la calle.

-"si claro que si es una cita especial, ahora as lo que te dije y finge que te cuesta trabajo"- dijo Nabiki en voz muy baja.

-"damas y caballeros solo por el día de hoy habrá una gran competencia de fuecitas donde quien gane se llevara 200 dólares no yenes sino dólares y esto si logran vencer a esta frágil pequeña y linda niña y todo esto por el módico precio de mil yenes, vamos quien será el primer retador"-anuncio Nabiki.

-"es demasiado bueno para ser verdad"- dijo uno de los transeúntes.

-"ja, pan comido"- dijo un hombre músculos que sacaba mil yenes para poder participar.

-"tenemos a nuestro primer retador"- dijo Nabiki.

-"oye mocosa además si gano una de ustedes saldrá conmigo"- dijo el hombre músculos muy seguro de sí mismo así como se comía a las 2 chicas con los ojos.

-"suena bien como premio adicional nosotras 2 estaremos incluidas"- dijo Nabiki lo que emociono a todos los pervertidos del lugar que decidieron formarse para competir esperando que por milagro el hombre fornido perdiera.

-"bien comiencen"- dijo Nabiki mientras el hombre y la pelirroja comenzaron su competencia de fuercita tirando cada uno del brazo del otro donde el hombre comenzó aganar terreno rápidamente, ya gane dijo el hombre.

-"bien Nabiki dijo que después de que llegáramos a este punto debo vencerlo"- pensó la pelirroja que poco apoco comenzó a recuperar terreno hasta vencer al hombre que estaba muy cansado y humillado.

-"bueno que lastima, el que sigue"- dijo Nabiki.

-"pero que paso"- pregunto el amigo del hombre musculoso.

-"aunque no lo creas esa mocosa tiene mucha fuerza"- dijo el hombre fornido.

-"ja, no importa tarde que temprano se cansara solo hay que esperar hasta que se agote para retarla y ganar esos 200 dólares y unas hermosas novias"- dijo uno de los tantos hombres formados.

-"yo quiero a la castaña"- dijo otro de los hombres.

–"yo quiero a la pelirroja tetona"- reclamo uno de los pervertidos que también estaba en la fila.

-"¿Qué quiso decir con novia?"-pregunto la saiyajin.

-"algo que no querrás que nos pase, así que gana como sea"- dijo Nabiki en voz baja en el oído de Goku que continuo con su papel en el mini torneo que hizo Nabiki que después de una hora y para sorpresas de las gente la pelirroja tenía una racha de 500 victorias y cero derrotas.

-"dios ella no es humana"- dijo uno de los tantos hombres vencidos que después de un rato decidieron que no había forma de ganar y por lo tanto continuaran con su camino dejando a Goku y a Nabiki que tenía las manos llenas de dinero.

-"mejor suerte para la próxima"- dijo Nabiki.

-"bueno Nabiki yo llame voy"- dijo la saiyajin.

-"no espera todavía falta mucho para terminar nuestra cita"- dijo Nabiki que jalo del brazo a Goku para llevarlo a un baño público para conseguir agua caliente

* * *

 **15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS.**

Nabiki llevó a Goku a una feria a un juego de quien podía tocar la campana con un martillo el ganador se llevaría 6,000 yenes.

-"vamos Goku inténtalo"- decía Nabiki que jalaba a nuestro héroe del brazo.

-"sabes cuando estoy contigo me acuerdo que mi papa me hacía ser este tipo de cosas en china"- dijo Goku con un suspiro mientras tomaba el martillo listo para participar.

-"bien es tu turno muchacho"- dijo el dueño del local posteriormente el saiyajin dio un fuerte golpe con el martillo que mando la pesa hacia arriba la cual al impactar con la campana la saco volando por los aires junto con la pesa que se perdieron de la vista de todos los presente que aun en estado de shock veían con los ojos como un plano que Nabiki y Goku se alejaban con el premio.

-"genial hemos ganado mucho el día de hoy"- decía muy feliz la chica oportunista.

-"ahora que Nabiki"- pregunto Goku.

-"este….bueno va ocurrir un mini torneo de artes marciales y quería verlo"- dijo tiernamente la chica Tendo.

-"ah, y de seguro yo voy a participar, ¿no?"- dijo Goku que ya no caía en las tretas de Nabiki-

-"vamos no digas eso veras que te divertidas"- dijo Nabiki que se colgó del brazo de Goku arrastrándolo al rin de combate donde un tipo parecido a bruce lee ofrecía mil dólares a quien pudiera ganarle pero la cuota de inscripción era de 200 dólares.

-"él lo hará"- dijo Nabiki que llevaba a Goku de la mano y con la otra llevaba el dinero.

-"sabía que pasaría esto"- pensaba Goku en una esquina del cuadrilátero.

-"bien muchacho comencemos"- dijo el peleador que comenzó a tirar todo tipo de patadas y golpes de forma salvaje las cuales Goku detenía sin ningún esfuerzo y sin moverse de su lugar.

-"pero que aburrido, este mundo parece de cartón, desde que llegue siempre tengo que estar cuidándome de no lastimar a alguien"- pensaba Goku que lanzó un ligero puñetazo a la barbilla del peleador que cayó fulminado contra el suelo.

-"el….el…el… el ganador"- tartamudeo el árbitro del encuentro que levanto el brazo de Goku como símbolo de victoria.

-"si goku ganaste grito"- nabiki que corrió y abrazo fuertemente al saiyajin que simplemente se rascaba la mejilla algo apenado.

* * *

 **ALGÚN TIEMPO DESPUÉS.**

Nabiki y Goku se pasearon por diversas tiendas de ropa y joyería donde la chica oportunista le modelo todo tipo de ropa la cual compraba y después pasaron a comer a un restaurante muy elegante y costoso donde Goku tenía las mejillas como las de un hámster mientras comía y Nabiki reía viendo a su acompañante.

-"realmente es muy divertido estar con Goku"- pensaba Nabiki que estaba muy feliz por el día que paso con Goku.

* * *

 **YA DE REGRESO A LA CASA TENDO.**

-"Ya llegamos"- decía Nabiki que anunciaba su vuelta seguida por Goku que cargaba muchas cajas y bolsas.

-"¿adónde fueron?"- Pregunto Akane.

-"a una cita"- dijo Nabiki.

-"¿Qué, enserio?"- cuestiono Akane otra vez.

-"Nabiki me utilizo para ganar dinero en barias apuestas"- dijo Goku algo cansado.

-"Nabiki eres una descarada"- reclamo Akane que se acercó a goku intentando ayudarlo.

-"dios mío pobre de ti, ¿estás bien Goku?"- decía Akane con un tono gentil que dejo a todos los presentes muy sorprendidos y sin palabras.

-"fu…fu….fu…. fuiste amable con él"- tartamudo Kasumi.

-"s…si"- dijo Soun muy sorprendido.

-"cállense yo puedo comportarme como seme de la gana"- dijo Akane muy enojada.

-"jajajajaja, Goku tiene mucha realmente ere muy extraña" dijo nabiki entre risas.

-"pero creo que ya te di mucha ventaja, así que yo comenzare mi ataque ahora"- dijo en voz muy baja y siniestra Nabiki en el oído de Akane, que se sorprendió.

-"ah, por cierto toma esto es de parte de Goce"- dijo Nabiki que le dio a Akane una pulsera de oro.

-"creí que se te vería bien"- dijo Goku aun cansado.

-"este….yo…. muchas…. Gracias"- tartamudeo Akane muy sonrojada.

Mientras tanto Nabiki se despidió del saiyajin y le dio las gracias por el día de hoy para después tomar rumbo había cuarto.

-"De acuerdo lo pensare, estoy muy interesada en eso del cambio"- dijo Nabiki con voz muy seria que se detuvo un momento en el pasillo para después seguir con si camino, mientras Genma se encontraba escondido detrás de un poste de madera con un semblante muy serio.

-"¿me pregunto que pasara ahora?"- Pensaba el viejo Saotome.

 **FIN.**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, Akane por fin decidió abandonar sus viejos sentimientos y continuar con su vida, mientras Nabiki, está preparándose para declararle la guerra a su propia hermana, en lo que será un conflicto con Goku de por medio, ¿Qué será lo que están planeando realmente Soun y Genma?

En el próximo capítulo aparecerá un despistado guerrero quien se extravía todo el tiempo y cuyo odio por Ranma pondrá en aprietos a nuestro héroe quien heredara el problema.

La cita de Goku y Nabiki está inspirada en la competencia de fuercitas en la ciudad de york de Gon organizada por Leorio en hunter x hunter, la competencia de la campana se inspiro en la realizada por Pan en dragón ball z y la pelea de Goku en el mini torneo por los 1,000 dólares en la pelea de Goku vs Bruce Lee que pelearon en la ciudad del oeste en dragón ball cuando Goku buscaba la casa de Bulma.

El dialogo que el saiyajin pensó durante su pelea contra el peleador parecido a bruce lee es un tributo a superman vs fusión de darkseid y brainiac en la liga de la justicia ilimitada

Nos vemos cuídense.


	7. capitulo 6

_Hola buenos días, tardes o noches espero que se encuentren muy bien, lamento la tardanza pero es que lamentablemente he tenido muchísimo trabajo tanto en mi escuela y en especial en mi trabajo._

 _IzanagiOmega – me alegra mucho saber que ambas historias han sido de tu agrado, así como agradezco tu apoyo en la cuestión de los comentarios con los que he tenido algunos problemas, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Basarak Uzumaki Uchiha – me alegra mucho saber que ambas historias te gustaron, agradezco tus amables palabras en cuanto a la escritura aunque siento que todavía me falta mucho, es en cierta forma de entender tu sorpresa en cuanto a la actitud de naruko pero lo hice así ya que muy pronto, el harem estará completo por lo que tome la decisión de que tanto la uzumaki así como las demás sea un poco más abiertas, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _XIX-Phanthom – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _SuperPonySaiyanX9000 – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, así como el principio de la guerra civil tendo que está a punto de ocurrir entre nabiki y akane, agradezco mucho tu sugerencia la cual me fue de mucha ayuda de corazón gracias, espero que te encuentres bien, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Brayan750 – quitando las partes de típico fanboy del principio y el final, deba admitir que tienes mucha razón en cuanto al error de mi argumento en el capítulo de goku vs oolong donde después de verlo una vez más y tienes toda la razón bulma lo obligo a vestirse así en contra de su voluntad, por lo que pido perdón por mi mal argumento, pero la historia está hecha a partir de la premisa de ranma1/2 y así se quedara, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _ryomy – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tus observaciones intentare corregir esos errores, en el capítulo de hoy ara su gran debut ryoga espero que sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Lozato – me alegra mucho saber que la historia te gusto, no te preocupes akane y nabiki pelearan un rato pero las dos estarán muy felices a lado de goku, tienes mucha razón nabiki es na oportunista, (risa), muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Lord mau shinji 500 – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, gracias por recordarme la habilidad especial del happosai de puntos de presión nervioso ya que es una de sus pocas técnicas que podría afectar ligeramente a goku, ukio y shampoo saldrán muy pronto por lo que mantendré un poco más la sorpresa, espero que te encuentres bien, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _hpinvidente – agradezco tus amables palabras en cuanto a la escritura de esta historia me anima a continuar escribiendo aún más y no rendirme, goku si aprenderá el truco de las castañas pe_ ro conociéndolo la mejorara y creara una variante más poderosa y el miedo a los gatos si la tendrá ya que el heredo el subconsciente de ramna, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

 _noe – agradezco tus amables palabras, realmente es muy difícil tratar con fanboys siempre encuentran un motivo por el cual quejarse y nunca están felices pero no me rendiré con esta historia, de verdad muchas gracias por tu apoyo lo aprecio mucho, no te preocupes goku seguirá siendo el de siempre solo tendrá unos ligeros toques de la personalidad de ranma, espero que te encuentres bien, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Guest – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, tendré muy en cuenta lo del crossover de sailor moon, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Guest – muchas gracias por tu recomendación, intentare por todos los medios posibles corregir los errores ortográficos, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Lord Mortensen – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, no te preocupes si abra momentos goku x kasumi igual que lo tendrán todas las chicas en la historia, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _Julissa585 – me alegra mucho saber que la historia te gusto, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

 _ElvisF231 – me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, así como la declaración de guerra de nabiki a akane, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho._

Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo: 6 siempre perdido, el poderoso y despistado Ryoga

* * *

 **EN UN DESIERTO EN UN ÁREA DESCONOCIDA.**

Se podía observar una figura que caminaba atraes del desierto esta persona venia encapuchado con una capa y unos googles los cuales utilizaba para protegerse del calor, esta persona caminaba rumbo al mar como si esta estuviera en busca de algo.

* * *

 **ÁREA BOSCOSA CERCA DE UN PUEBLO DESCONOCIDO.**

-"Espero que este sea el lugar"- dijo la persona encapuchada que al quitársela capucha mostro ser un adolecente.

-"por si las dudas mejor bajare a investigar"- dijo el muchacho que dio un gran salto por un acantilado y utilizo una sombrilla roja como para caídas.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PUEBLO DESCONOCIDO.**

-"AAAAH, ayúdenme"- grito uno de los pobladores del lugar que corría despavorido de un enorme jabalí salvaje que comenzó a destruir a diestra y siniestra todo el poblado.

-"ese cerdo acabara con todo el pueblo"- decía el aldeano que antes era perseguido por el animal.

-"oh no cuidado"- grito el aldeano que veía al furibundo jabalí corre contra el joven del paraguas que se había quitado su capa ya siendo visible su vestimenta que era una camisa de manga larga color mostaza pantalones verdes oscuro y una pañoleta amarilla con franjas negras colocada en su frente como si esta fuera una banda, el caminaba tranquilamente por el lugar.

Sorprendentemente tras un gran estruendo todos anonadados observaban como el jabalí fue detenido de tajo por el joven quien con su sombrilla detuvo al animal que seguía tratando de avanzar sin éxito alguno.

-"no puede ser detuvo a ese jabalí con una sola mano"- dijo un aldeano impresionado.

-"pero que fuerza"- dijo otro aldeano, mientras el chico arto de lo ocurrido levanto al enorme animal y lo lanzo por los aires con mucha facilidad, el jabalí callo de cabeza contra el suelo y con los ojos bien abiertos se preguntó cómo fue que termino así.

-"¿estás bien, no te lastimo?"- pregunto el aldeano que era perseguido por el jabalí previamente, el muchacho tranquilamente solo se limitó asacar un mapa el cual cuso en frente del aldeano

-"¿podías decirme donde queda la escuela furinkan?"- pregunto el chico.

-"¿escuela furinka?"- dijo con duda el aldeano que comenzó a ver el mapa para después fruncir el ceño.

-"oye niño ese mapa es de tokyo"- dijo el aldeano.

-"por supuesto que sí, supongo que ya estoy cerca"- dijo el joven.

-"Pero si este lugar es shikoku ni siquiera estas cerca"- dijo el aldeano mientras él y los demás pobladores lo veían confundidos y extrañados por la estupidez del chico, que parecía molesto y muy avergonzado.

-"así….este….gracias continuare con mi camino"- dijo el muchacho que continuo con su viaje mientras era visto por el pueblo que seguía pensando en su pésima capacidad de orientación.

* * *

 **UN RATO DESPUÉS EL LA ORILLA DEL MAR.**

-"No importa cuánto me tome te voy a encontrar y acabare contigo, me tiene muy sin cuidado cuantas veces te cambies el nombre o modifiques tu apariencia escuchaste Ranma Saotome"- grito el muchacho que furioso veía el mar.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE LA FAMILIA TENDO EN TOKIO.**

-"Espera Goku no corras"- gritaba Nabiki que perseguía a la saiyajin pelirroja que corría solo vestida en boxers y una toalla la cual media cubría su gran pecho.

-"no, no quiero"- déjame en paz gritaba la pelirroja que trataba de abrir una puerta pero esta estaba cerrado con llave.

-"no seas infantil no puedes estarte paciendo desnuda por toda la casa"- exigió Nabiki que traía una blusa de color rosa en las manos.

-"que no quiero esa ropa se ve ridícula"- dijo Goku de modo infantil.

-"pues ni modo lavamos toda tu ropa así que no tienes nada que ponerte"- dijo Nabiki.

-"lo siento Goku pero tenemos problemas con el gas así que no tenemos agua caliente"- dijo la tierna Kasumi.

-"desde que llegaron tú y tu papa gastamos mucha agua y gas así que no te quejes"- dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa astuta mientras Goku solo bajo la cabeza resignado a su destino.

* * *

 **CUARTO DE AKANE.**

-"¿Qué tal esta?"- pregunto Kasumi.

-"no está muy fea"- dijo Nabiki mientras estas elegían el conjunto de ropa.

-"¿y porque tengo que prestarle yo mi ropa?"- se quejó Akane.

-"no te quejes además tú y ella miden casi lo mismo"- dijo Kasumi.

-"¿y si le asemos un agujero a este pantalón así podrá sacar su cola con más comodidad?"- dijo Nabiki.

-"no de ninguna manera no dejare que rompan mi ropa si es así mejor que use falda"- reclamo Akane.

-"no, no quiero, de ninguna manera usare una falda"- dijo Goku.

Un rato después Goku se había cambiado de ropa con un pantalón con tirantes color rosa con la palabra china en el pecho y además usaba una camisa color amarilla.

-"¿bien que te parece?"- pregunto la chica oportunista.

-"me cuesta trabajo respirar, me aprieta mucho el pecho es demasiado estrecho"- dijo Goku que parecía adolorido mientras se sujetaba el pecho.

-"¿y la cintura?"- pregunto Nabiki.

-"me queda grande"- contesto Goku cuya repuesta hizo enojar a Akane que tomo una espada de bambú y arremetió contra la pelirroja de cabellera alborotada.

-"ya deja de presumir"- grito Akane.

-"¿Por qué me pegas?"- pregunto muy confundida Goku.

-"Ya Akane guarda tus celos para otro momento además Goku no tiene la culpa de tener un cuerpo tan sensual y escultural"- dijo Nabiki.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN PÁRAMO CERCA DE UNA GRANJA AGRÍCOLA.**

-"¿La escuela furinkan?"- Pregunto un granjero que sujetaba el mapa del muchacho de la pañoleta amarilla que solo movió la cabeza esperando una respuesta.

-"oye amigo aquí no es tokio"- dijo el granjero.

-"¿entonces dónde estoy?"- dijo el chico.

-"esto es hokkaido"- contesto el granjero mientras el muchacho tras escuchar esto decidió continuar con su viaje.

-"¿Por qué, porque no puedo llegar a tokio?"- pensaba furioso el chico que seguía su camino sin percatarse que se alejaba de tokio cada vez más.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A LA CASA TENDO.**

Soun y el panda Genma se encontraban en una partida de shogi, cuando de repente veía a Goku que era perseguido por Nabiki y Akane

-"no ya basta esto ya no es divertido"- se quejó la pelirroja que vestía un kimono mal puesto y que pasar de un lado al otro su vestimenta cambiaba rápidamente desde un traje de conejita hasta uno de un carnaval.

-"espera Goku"- exigió Nabiki vuelve aquí para que te de tu merecido gritaba Akane que perseguía a los dos con su espada de bambú, esos tres se están volviendo cada vez más volátiles.

-"¿no lo cree señor Saotome? "- dijo Soun, mientras el pando concordó con su añico con un movimiento de cabeza.

–"tus hijas me recuerda un poco al maestro Happosai cuando perseguía a las mujeres"- dijo el pando con un cartel.

-"¿Quién es Happosai?"- pregunto la pelirroja que había dejado de correr por la curiosidad.

-"este…..bueno…..yo…este no mea cuerdo"- dijo Soun que comenzó a leer el periódico,

-"¿papa, Quién es Happosai es alguien fuerte?"- Volvió a preguntar Goku, mientras el panda la ignoraba jugando con un neumático, pero Goku no pudo volver a preguntar ya que Nabiki apareció detrás de ella con un ligero en mano y una cámara de fotografía en la otra.

-"te tengo Goku"- dijo la chica oportunista con voz escalofriante.

-"AAAAH, ya dejamé en paz"- decía la pelirroja que salió huyendo del lugar.

-"espero que Goku nunca tenga la desdicha de conocer al maestro ya que a pesar de que Goku sea más poderoso que él maestro él tiene la gran desventaja de su maldición de la chica ahogada y ante el maestro, me aterroriza imaginar lo que pasaría"- pensaba el panda que seguía jugando con su neumático meciéndose de un lado a otro.

* * *

 **EN UN ÁREA DESCONOCIDA.**

Ya había atardecido y el chico de la pañoleta amarilla caminaba muy cansado hasta encontrar un edificio pensando que podría pedir alguna dirección.

-"¿podrían decirme donde está la escuela furin…?"- dijo el muchacho que no pudo terminar su pregunta al percatarse que en el edificio estaba la gente y el jabalí del primer pueblo que había visitado.

-"¿Qué todavía estas por aquí?"- Pregunto un aldeano.

-"mejor me voy "- dijo el muchacho muy apenado ya que sabía que había regresado a shikoku mientras este serraba lentamente la puerta.

-"de seguro lo volveremos a ver"- dijo otro de los aldeanos que parecían sorprendidos por el extraño joven.

* * *

 **3 DÍAS DESPUÉS ESCUELA FURINKAN – TOKIO.**

El muchacho caminaba seriamente y esperando que alguien le diere indicaciones de donde estaba.

-"oye tú, ¿la escuela furinkan dónde está?"- decía el chico de la pañoleta amarilla que sujeto a un estudiante por el cuello de la camisa el cual iba saliendo de la escuela.

-"¿Qué?"- Cuestiono el estudiante confundido.

-"¿la escuela furinkan, donde esta?"- Volvió a preguntar el chico con furia, mientras el estudiante con mirada entre cortada solo señalo al frente mostrando el nombre de su escuela la cual era la de furinkan.

-"por fin llegue estoy muy feliz"- decía el muchacho en voz baja y determinada.

-"¿oye dime en esta escuela asiste un sujeto llamado Ranma Saotome o en el peor de los casos Goku Saotome?"- volvió a preguntar el chico.

-" yo no conozco a ningún Ranma, pero si conozco a Goku allí viene"- dijo el estudiante que volvió a apuntar con el dedo hacia donde se podía ver a Goku y a Akane que caminaban rumba a su casa.

-"vaya, vaya conque después de todo es como escuche por el guía de jusenkyo, cambio su aspecto y su nombre pero esa ropa lo delata por completo, maldito Saotome morirás"- pensó el muchacho que se alisto para atacar.

-"Goku date prisa, ¿prometiste que saldrías a comer conmigo?"- Dijo Akane que acelero el paso seguida por el saiyajin.

-"si ya lo se espérame"- contesto Goku que rápidamente avisto a alguien que estaba en el aire con una sombrilla roja apunto de atacar.

-"cuidado Akane"- dijo Goku que quito del camino a la chica para des pues dar un salto acrobático esquivando el ataque el cual provocó un enorme cráter en el suelo cerca de Goku.

-"mucho tiempo de no vernos Saotome"- dijo el muchacho que fulminaba a Goku quien lo veía seriamente.

-"¿creíste que no te reconocería a pesar de tu nuevo peinado de puercoespín?"- Dijo el chico.

-"¿quién es él?"- pregunto Akane.

-"vamos Saotome, ¿no medirás que no te acuerdas de mí?"- dijo el muchacho.

-"¿lo conoces o no?"- volvió a preguntar Akane mientras Goku que estaba cruzado de brazos veía al cielo se concentraba y trataba de recordar al chico viendo los recuerdos de Ranma pero no tenía éxito alguno.

-"¿enserio no te acuerdas de mí?"- cuestiono el chico algo sorprendido mientras Goku movía la cabeza de forma negativa.

-"por dios santo eres un caso perdido"- dijo Akane.

-"al diablo todo, ¿solo quiero saber por qué escapaste a mi reto?"- Grito el chico de forma iracunda.

De repente Goku escucho en su cabeza la voz de Ranma que le dijo algo que el saiyajin repitió con sorpresa.

-"ya me acuerdo tu y yo íbamos a la misma escuela, ¿creo?"- Dijo Goku con duda al final de lo que dijo, lo que molesto al chico que se acercó al saiyajin y con su paraguas lo apunto enojado.

-"soy Ryoga Hibiki cerebro de excremento"- dijo el chico muy enojado-

-"a si Ryoga como has estado"- dijo Goku saludando al muchacho quien no compartió el saludo y se colocó en posición de combate.

-"¿Por qué no viniste al sitio que acordamos para el combate?"- Dijo Ryoga con furia.

-"pero Ryoga te estuve esperando por 3 días"- contesto Goku tranquilamente-

-"¿lo esperaste 3 días?"- Decía Akane con asombro.

-"si pero al cuarto día que llegue allí tú ya no estabas"- dijo Ryoga.

-"Ryoga ahora yo quiero preguntarte algo"- dijo Goku que se acercaba al muchacho.

-"si no mal lo recuerdo el sitio que fijaste para la pelea era el patio trasero de tu casa entonces, ¿porque no te presentaste por 3 días?"- Dijo Goku confundido.

-"es que me perdí contesto con un"- grito Ryoga.

-"te perdiste"- dijo Goku con asombro.

-"es que….bueno…..yo…..confundo a veces las direcciones"- dijo Ryoga algo apenado mientras recordaba el momento de sus penurias.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK – CASA DE RYOGA.**

-"Hoy será tu fin Saotome"- grito Ryoga junto a un cartel todo golpeado y maltratado de Ranma para des pues salir corriendo de su hogar en una dirección totalmente opuesta al pateo trasero de su casa donde el joven Saotome lo esperaba.

-"por dios chico estas en enoshima"- dijo un hombre al chico Hibiki que había llegado a una playa para después corre en otra dirección.

-"estas perdido esto es asakusa"- dijo un vendedor mientras Ryoga desesperadamente continuo con su camino solo para terminar frente a la torre de tokio.

-"rallos, ¿Dónde está mi casa?"- Se cuestionó Ryoga que continuaba corriendo por todos lados en busca de su hogar.

-"está muy perdido chico estas en Yokohama "- dijo un hombre mientras Ryoga veía un barco en una zona pesquera sin saber que decir y continuar con su camino hasta que milagrosamente llegó al lugar acordado ya muerto de cansancio y viendo que su rival se había ido de allí.

-"mal….mal…. maldito seas….Saotome"- fueron las ultimas palabra de Ryoga antes de desmallarse en el lugar.

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

-"Dice que se perdió"- murmuro uno de los tantos estudiantes que estaban de espectadores.

-"eso es una mentira nadie puede ser tan tonto"- dijo una chica en voz baja.

-"tu rompiste la promesa que me hiciste, te marchaste a china cambiaste tu nombre y además también cambiaste tu aspecto"- declaro Ryoga muy enojado mientras lanzaba un golpe que Goku esquivo con mucha facilidad,

-"¿y por eso me viniste a buscar hasta aquí?"- Pregunto nuestro héroe.

-"si a pelear y a vengarme"- dijo Ryoga con furia.

-"no recuerdo haberte echo nada Ryoga"- dice Goku tranquilamente.

-"maldito infeliz"- dijo Ryoga listo para atacar,

-"no sé qué le hiciste pero debió ser algo muy horrible para que te buscara con tanto esfuerzo"-dijo Akane.

-"ya basta prepárate"- grito Ryoga que corría para atacar a Goku una vez más, pero Goku tuvo una idea por lo que coloco su mano enfrente en señal de alto deteniendo a ryoga instantáneamente.

-"espera un momento Ryoga"- dijo el saiyajin lo que dejo muy curiosos a todos los presentes.

-"por favor espero aquí un momento"- dijo Goku que salió corriendo a la salida de la escuela,

-"no escapes"- dijo Ryoga.

-"vuelvo enseguida"- dijo Goku.

Algunos minutos después Goku regreso y le arrojo un emparedado a Ryoga que lo atrapo sin entender que pasaba allí,

-"¿un emparedado, que está haciendo?"- Cuestiono Ryoga con enojo,

-"me estoy disculpando"- dijo Goku.

-"¿Qué?"- Dijo Ryoga.

-"es que ya recordé porque te enojaste, mira este es de jamón, queso, pescado, pollo y dulce"-decía el saiyajin que le entregaba uno a uno los emparedados a Ryoga que se enojaba más y mas tras la acción de Goku.

-"bien esos son todos los que recuerdo ya estamos en paz"- dijo el saiyajin.

-"eres un imbécil"- grito Ryoga.

-"oye Goku este chico tiene razón, ¿qué significa todo esto?"- decía Akane con curiosidad.

-"bueno es que la escuela ala que íbamos juntos era solo para hombres y la hora del almuerzo era una guerra si querías conseguir algo para comer"- dijo Goku que comenzó a utilizar los recuerdos de la infancia de Ranma mientras explicaba todo.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ll – ESCUELA PARA VARONES HORA DEL ALMUERZO.**

El lugar era un pandemónium todos los alumnos se empujaban y gritaban desesperados por conseguir algo de comer.

-"haber comencemos, aquí tenemos una croqueta de queso"- grito la encargada de vender en el comedor de la cocina,

-"allí va"- grito la mujer que lo arrojo con fuerza por los aires esperando que alguien lo atrapara.

-"es mío"- dijo Ryoga que salto por la croqueta.

Pero un muchacho con cola de caballo uso la cabeza de Ryoga como un trampolín y se quedó con la croqueta, maldito desgraciado.

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"- Exigió Ryoga al chico que arrogantemente solo le dijo el nombre de Ranma Saotome.

-"te odio por quitarme mi emparedado"- dijo Ryoga con furia.

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK ll.**

-"Hasta las lágrimas le salían del coraje"- decía Goku mientras contaba la historia,

-"eso no es cierto"- dijo Ryoga dejando lo dicho por nuestro héroe.

-"pero todo este escándalo solo por comida está exagerando"- dijo Akane.

-"en realidad no fue solo esa vez"- dijo Goku que comenzó a recordad mas

* * *

 **FLASHBACK lll – ESCUELA PARA VARONES HORA DEL ALMUERZO.**

-"Hoy habrá pan de yakisoba"- decía la encargada de la cocina mientras Ryoga recibía una patada en la cara por parte del chico Saotome que se quedaba con el pan, al día siguiente.

-"hoy habrá croquetas de pescado"- decía la encargada de la cocina pero en ese preciso momento Ryoga recibió una patada en la barbilla mientras de nuevo el chico Saotome se quedó con su alimento así pasaron todos los días una y otra y otra vez por todo el año escolar.

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK lll.**

-"Y le quite el de mermelada, jamón, ensalada, el de atún y ya olvide los demás"- terminaba de contar Goku.

-"y de gota en gota se llenó la copa"- decía Akane con una mirada entre serrada mientras veía a Goku.

-"pero ahora mi furia no tiene nada que ver con la comida"- dijo Ryoga que se levantó listo para pelear.

-"bueno pues que más opción"- dijo Goku que también se alisto para el combate.

El cual comenzó con un poderoso ataque de Ryoga que intentaba golpear a Goku con su sombrilla pero Goku logro detener el ataque con facilidad.

Ryoga no se amedrento y continuo con su ataque mientras nuestro héroe lo esquivaba saltando y convirtiendo esto en un combate semi – aéreo.

-"estoy un poco impresionado Ryoga es más poderoso que Kuno"- pensaba Goku a quien le estaba costando un poco más de trabajo pelear con el espadachín.

-"Veo que te has fortalecido un poco no Goku, ese es tu nuevo nombre verdad Saotome"- decía Ryoga con furia mientras arrojaba su sombrita como si esta fuera un boomerang contra el saiyajin que la eludió.

-"por lo menos dime que te hice"- dijo Goku.

-"por tu culpa vivo un infierno"- contesto Ryoga que comenzó una lluvia de golpes mientras Goku los detenía solo con sus manos y sin ningún esfuerzo,

-"muy interesante este muchacho es la persona más poderosa con la que he luchado desde que llegue a este mundo, así que creo que puedo tomármelo un poco más enserio"- pensaba nuestro héroe con una sonrisa en la cara.

-"de que te ríes"- dijo Ryoga.

-"oh, nada es solo que me toca atacar a mi"- dijo el saiyajin que lanzo un golpe contra Ryoga que coloco sus brazos como escudo pero el puño de Goku se desvanecía como si este fuera una especie de ilusión.

-"que un espejismo"- dijo Ryoga.

-"no eso solo fue una finta con instinto asesino"- decía una voz detrás de Ryoga que salió de su sorpresa cuando volteo y vio a Goku que le dio a una poderosa patada en el estómago mandándolo disparado contra la escuela la cual fue atravesada por Ryoga que salió por el otro lado de la calle.

-"diablos le pegue con mucha fuerza"- pensó Goku algo nervioso, pero para su sorpresa Ryoga se levantó de entre los escombros algo adolorido pero listo para seguir peleando,

-"maldito seas Goku la pelea no ha terminado, ¿ah, donde estás?, maldito no te me escaparas "- dijo Ryoga que salió corriendo como loco tratando de encontrar como regresar al interior de la escuela pero su des orientación le volvió a jugar chueco al pobre chico que se perdía de la vista de todos los presentes.

-se fue"- dijo Akane confundida.

-"que mala suerte justo cuando esto parecía ser algo interesante"- decía el saiyajin decepcionado.

-"pudo resistir esa patada con la que pude noquear a Kuno fácilmente, realmente este chico es fuerte aunque todavía le falta mucho entrenamiento"- pensaba Goku mientras este sonreía un poco.

* * *

 **ALGUNAS HORAS DESPUÉS.**

Goku junto con Akane espero el regreso de Ryoga pero este nunca volvió por lo que cansada de esperar Akane tomo al saiyajin del brazo y decidió continuar con lo que se habían prometido de ir a comer.

* * *

 **EN UN ÁREA DESCONOCIDA.**

Ryoga caminaba cansado mientras el sol se ocultaba a sus espaldas, ¿dónde estarán todos?, se preguntó así mismo el pobre chico que camino hasta llegar a un edificio donde decidió pedir indicaciones ya que él estaba perdido.

-"¿podrían decirme donde está la escuela furinkan?"- dijo el muchacho se sorprendió al percatarse que en el edificio estaba la gente y el jabalí del primer pueblo que había visitado.

-"oh, vaya ya regresaste bien venido"- dijo un aldeano mientras Ryoga estaba en shock ya que de alguna manera termino en shikoku otra vez.

* * *

 **30 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE.**

Ryoga comía desesperadamente tratando de recuperar su energía para luchar otra vez.

-"ello enserio por que no mejor descansas esta noche aquí es peligroso que vaya a tokio a esta hora"- dijo un aldeano lo que fue apoyado por los demás pobladores y el jabalí.

-"no, no puedo tengo que irme de inmediato"- dijo Ryoga que salió corriendo a toda velocidad del edificio.

-"les aseguro que volveremos a ver a ese chico estor muy seguro de eso"- dijo uno de los aldeanos quien fue apoyado por el resto de la aldea que solo movió la cabeza de forma asertiva.

Mientras tanto en el camino cerca de un bosque se podía ver a Ryoga que corría mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba su camino en busca de su venganza.

-"ya verás Goku Saotome, ¿porque escapaste de mí?, juro que me vengare te lo juro"- decía Ryoga que se adentraba dentro del bosque sin saber que se volvía a alejar de tokio otra vez.

 **FIN.**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo del día de hoy, Ryoga está determinado a acabar con Goku, que a pesar de no ver a Ryoga como una gran amenaza si se impresiono un poco por la fuerza y resistencia del despistado guerrero.

En el próximo capítulo veremos la continuación del conflicto entre Ryoga y Goku el cual no será desapercibido por cierta oportunista, así como un suceso el cual afectara a Akane que deberá decidir el sendero que recorrerá.

La pelea de Goku vs Ryoga está inspirada en Ranma vs Ryoga de Ranma ½ ep. 7 así como en la pelea de sparring de Ippo Makunouchi vs Mamoru Takamura durante su entrenamiento en las montañas en Hajime no Ippo (espíritu de lucha).

Nos vemos cuídense mucho.


	8. capitulo 7

hola buenos días tardes o noches espero que todos se encuentren muy bien y como lo prometido es deuda e decidido actualizar esta historia la cual a pesar que yo personalmente llegue a considerarla mi dragon ball evolution muchas personas me pidieron continuarla, por lo que espero que sea de su agrado, la historia sera igual a la serie de ranma 1/2 asta la aparición del maestro happosai la cual adelantare en unos cuantos capítulos, después comenzare un nuevo arcos.

Rubn Lpez - no te preocupes ranma sera feliz, pero el no recuperara su cuerpo ya que el y goku poco a poco se unirán asta ser un mismo ser, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Ostof - si se que es un concepto bizarro pero me pareció una buena idea, (risa), la historia sera igual a la serie hasta la aparición del maestro happosai la cual adelantare en unos cuantos capítulos, después comenzare una nueva saga, se que akane puede ser muy amable, pero yo quería que esta conservara su personalidad tsundere, espero tu comprensión, no te preocupes goku si puede transformarse en ssj y de hecho lo hara en un combate proximo, gracias por tu comentario.

Guest - ya comenzare a actualizar, gracias por tu paciencia, de igual manera gracias por tu comentario.

lord mau shinji 500 - hola espero que estés muy bien, shamppo y mousse tendrán sus transformaciones, yo creo que si aparecerán algunos personajes de los ovas y películas, y kodachi estará locamente enamorada de goku, gracias por tu comentario.

elsaiyanperfecto - me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior, lamento mucho la tardanza, gracias por tu comentario.

Zafir09 - me alegra que te gustarían los capítulos anteriores, después de la aparición del maestro happosai, aparecerán oponentes dignos del ssj, gracias por tu comentario.

porfaaaa - lamento mucho la tardanza, espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario.

juanan231283 - si el cuerpo de ranma es humano, pero este se mesclo con el de goku por lo que el ADN saiyajin lo doto de todos los poderes de nuestro héroe, la similitudes entre esta historia y la serie sera asta la aparición del maestro hapossai la cual adelantare en unos cuantos capítulos, después comenzare un arco nuevo, muchas gracias por tus comentarios cuídate.

\- ya comenzare a actualizar esta historia, lamento la tardanza, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Mikael 1997 - comenzare a actualizar esta historia, lamento la tardanza, se que no hay muchas historias de goku y ranma 1/2 por lo que elegí realizar esta historia, en cuanto a lo de separar a goku y a ranma lo tendré en cuenta ya que me has hecho pensar en nuevas posibilidades, para esta historia decidí mesclar un poco de gt y super, muchísimas gracias por todos tus comentarios, cuídate mucho, nos vemos.

Mikael mataraz - ya comenzare a actualizar esta historia, lamento la tardanza, y gracias por tu paciencia, así como agradezco tus comentario, cuídate.

Nexxoz Highdraco - tienes mucha razón, goku como mujer sufriría mucho de no ser por la conciencia de ranma cuya parte arrogante de su personalidad poco a poco se mesclara con goku quien a pesar de su inocencia comprenderá mejor como funciona el mundo, no te preocupes goku se puede trasformar en ssj, pero lo hará cuando aparezca un rival digno, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, cuídate.

jun-kun - me alegra muchísimo que te gustara esta historia, así como las nuevas aventuras de goku con esta maldición de las fosas encantadas, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate mucho nos vemos.

Blackz123 - lamento muchísimo la tardanza, actualizare esta historia a partir de ahora, muchas gracias por tu paciencia así como agradezco tu comentario cuídate.  
sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo: 7 goku vs ryoga, el sacrificio de akane.

* * *

 **EN LA ESTRATOSFERA DEL PLANETA TIERRA.**

Goku estaba flotando tranquilamente mientras él tenía los ojos cerrados y este era rodeado por la oscuridad del espacio el cual se mesclaba con el color azul del planeta.

-"he podido sentir barios kis con una considerable fuerza, aunque la mayoría están en china y en Japón, uno de ellos es de esa chica violenta de cabello purpura que conocí en ese pueblo de guerreras amazonas, también puedo sentir otra presencia muy poderosa en esa aldea, y en Japón esta otro ki muy poderoso que parece estar en hibernación, esos dos kis parecen ser los más poderosos de este planeta"- pensaba Goku que poco a poco abría los ojos y contemplaba la esfera terrestre.

-"Kasumi me dijo que la cena estaría muy pronto es mejor que regrese"- dijo suavemente Goku que rápidamente descendió a velocidad supersónica mientras este se quemaba con la fricción de la atmosfera.

* * *

 **EN EL PATEO DE LA CASA DE LA FAMILIA TENDO.**

Genma y Soun jugaban al shogi en la entrada del pórtico cerca de la laguna de la casa mientras estos esperaban la hora de la cena.

-"buena jugada Tendo"- dijo Genma que estaba listo para su movimiento.

-"por cierto Saotome no he visto a Goku en un buen rato"- dijo Soun que no había visto a nuestro héroe desde que llego de la escuela, el regresara pronto.

-"debe de estar en el espacio exterior, admirando las estrellas, lo hacía mucho en china"- contesto Genma que movía su pieza sin poner mucha atención y cuya respuesta dejo pasmado y petrificado al patriarca Tendo que aún no conocía todas las habilidades especiales del saiyajin.

-"¿oigan no han visto a Goku?"- pregunto Akane que se acercó a los dos hombres que no pudieron contestar ya que de repente estos vieron como un meteorito incandescente bajaba a gran velocidad y este con violencia se estrellaba contra la laguna de la casa provocando una gran ola que mojaba a todos los presentes.

-"no calcule bien el aterrizaje, jajajajajajaja, decía entre risas Goku quien se avía convertido en su versión femenina pelirroja al mismo tiempo que salía del lago.

-"ERES UN MANIÁTICO, PUDISTE HABERNOS MATADO"- grito Akane con enojo y algo de temor.

-"Goku, sé que para alguien como tú este mundo es muy aburrido, pero debe de controlarte"- dijo Soun que exprimía parte de si camisa mojada.

-" hijo se te está viendo todo"- dijo atreves de un cartel Genma que se convirtió en panda y observaba como tras transformarse la ropa de Goku se aflojaba y esta se le caía poco a poco.

-"oh, es cierto"- decía Goku que se comenzó a subirse sus pantalones los cuales recorrían sus torteadas piernas y caderas y dejaba ver ligeramente su tonificado y musculoso abdomen.

-"Tiene un cuerpo de muerte, si no supiera de antemano que es un hombre me habría enamorado locamente de ella"- pensaba Suon quien veía de arriba abajo el cuerpo de la saiyajin.

-"no me había fijado pero estas cosas son tan grandes que no dejan ver mis pies"- dijo Goku con una sonrisa y que al agachar un poco la cabeza noto que sus grandes pechos bloqueaban la visión de sus pies y cuyas palabras sonrojaron a Soun que tenia un ligero sangrado de nariz.

-"maldito extraterrestre ubres de baca"- dijo en voz baja y celosa Akane que veía el torneado y sexy cuerpo de la pelirroja que se acercaba a la casa.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ESCUELA FURYNKAN AL ATARDECER.**

En una de las aulas la cual era utilizada como un laboratorio científico se podía ver a un oculto grupo de 5 estudiantes que vestían con unas batas al mismo tiempo que estos, reían de manera siniestra y misteriosa al mismo tiempo que estos parecían estar construyendo un extraño aparato mecánico.

-"está terminado, lo logramos"- dijo uno de los estudiantes que utilizaba anteojos el cual era admirado por su compañeros que tenían una sonrisa extraña en sus caras.

-"esto es la máxima creación en la química"- dijo el estudiante de lentes que temblaba de emoción al mismo tiempo que este pasaba sus manos por un extraño disco mecánico para después presionar un botón que estaba en la sima del disco que comenzó a resplandecer con ferocidad así como este realizaba sonidos extraños.

-"genial encendí, no hay duda que somos unos genios"- dijeron los 5 chicos que poco a poco fueron cambiando sus miradas al ver como el aparato resplandecía de manera errática para que posteriormente este explorara con violencia al mismo tiempo que los cristales estallaban y el humo salía por todo el lugar mientras se podía ver cómicamente a los 5 chicos que estaban carbonizados y con los cabellos erizados y chamuscados al mismo tiempo que estos caía al suelo inconscientes.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN UN BOSQUE DESCONOCIDO.**

Se podían escuchar pasos que se acercaban al mismo tiempo que se podía percibir los sonidos de crujidos que se intensificaban más y más al paso que de entre los árboles se podía ver a Ryoga que estaba furioso y este estaba apretando unas nueces las cuales eran las culpables de esos crujidos.

-"Goku Saotome juro que me pagaras todas las que mede vez, y porque no hacerlo si tu arruinaste mi vida, voy a aplastarte tal y como aplasto estas nueces"- pensaba Ryoga que de un fuerte apretón pulverizo las nueces que se convertían en polvo mientras Ryoga abría la mano y este estaba más furioso que nunca.

-"SAOTOMEEEEEEE"- grito con furia Ryoga hacia los cielos cuando de repente se pudo escuchar un derrumbe cercana a la zona donde el pobre chico había caído a un pequeño barranco donde él estaba parado cerca de un cartel de advertencia que indicaba que esa área era muy frágil y que se tenía que tener cuidado lo que no fue visto por el pobre y desafortunado chico.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO A LA CASA DE LA FAMILIA TENDO.**

Toda la familia estaba en la sala viendo televisión y comiendo algunos bocadillos al mismo tiempo que el saiyajin quien estaba convertido en su versión femenina pelirroja estaba desnuda de la parte superior y solo se cubría sus gigantescos pechos con una pequeña toalla al mismo tiempo que estaba sentada viendo la laguna donde aterrizo.

-"que bien se siente un baño de agua fría después de haber descendido a esa velocidad, creí que me quemaría"- declaro la saiyajin pelirroja que estaba sentada en la orilla de la salida al patio interior de la casa cercana a la pequeña laguna.

-"que no entiendes que como mujer debes tener más pudor"- dijo Akane que regañaba a la pelirroja que parecía no ponerle mucha atención ya que a pesar de su aspecto de mujer por dentro el seguía siendo hombre y estar sin camisa no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

-"lo único malo de esto de ser mujer es tener que cargar esta enormes cosas al frente de mí, son muy estorbosas"- pensaba Goku que con sus manos se masajeaba y podía notar el tamaño prominente de sus pechos.  
Pero la saiyajin salía de sus pensamientos al notar que Kasumi se acercaba con una carta.

-"Goku, te llego una carta es de un sujeto llamado Ryoga Hibiki"- dijo Kasumi quien amablemente entregaba la carta a Goku que loa tomaba con curiosidad.

-"oh, Ryoga es muy amable al mandarme una carta"- dijo Goku quien abría la carta solo para ver que se trataba de una carta de desafío.

-"wow, realmente debiste hacerle algo muy malo para que este tan enojado"- dijo Akane que tenía una mirada entre cerrada y pensando que Goku había hecho algo malo.

-"no creo que sea para tanto, a lo mejor solo quiere una competencia amistosa"- dijo la tierna Kazumi que con una tetera con agua caliente bañaba a Goku quien recuperaba su aspecto de hombre.

Al mismo tiempo que el patriarca de la familia Tendo Soun Tendo jugaba shogi con Genma Saotome quien estaba trasformado en panda gigante y este hacia trampa lo que enojaba a Soun que reclamaba las tonterías hechas por el panda todo esto observado por Nabiki quien comía unas frituras al mismo tiempo que esta sonreía astutamente y pensaba en una nueva estrategia de conseguir dinero utilizando a Goku.

-"oye Goku, se suponía que la cita era para ayer"- dijo Akane que leía la carta de desafío.

-"si, pero conociendo a Ryoga lo más seguro es que se perdió y no tiene ni idea de donde está"- contesto nuestro héroe que bostezaba y se acomodaba para dormir una siesta.

* * *

 **EN UNA ZONA DESCONOCIDA CERCA DE UN CAMPO AGRÍCOLA.**

Ryoga estaba en una vereda con tres caminos sin saber por dónde ir y completamente desorientado decidió pedir indicaciones aun granjero que pasaba por la zona.

-"¿disculpe que camino me lleva a Tokyo?"- pregunto Ryoga con confusión.

-"toma el camino de la derecha ese te lleva directo a tokyo"- contesto el aldeano que pudo notar que el despistado muchacho sin querer tomo el sendero del centro que era un camino incorrecto.

-"muchas gracias"- dijo Ryoga que tranquilamente caminaba sin detenerse.

-"pero que idiota"- pensaba el aldeano que vio como el choco desaparecía en la oscuridad del bosque.

* * *

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN LA ESCUELA FURINKAN.**

El salon de clases de nuestro héroe se encontraba en un pequeño receso y todos los estudiantes se encontraban platicando de temas triviales entre amigos.

-"Akane que hermoso esta tu cabello"- dijo una amiga de la chica Tendo que se sonrojaba un poco por la vergüenza.

-"si es muy largo y brillante"- apoyo otra amiga de Akane.

-"por fin mi cabello es tan largo como el de Kasumi"- pensaba Akane que repentinamente vio la imagen del doctor tofu en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que esta desviaba la mirada y observo a Goku quien estaba platicando de comida con otros 2 chicos que disfrutaban de los comentarios enérgicos y amistosos de Goku.

-"¿pero que me pasa?"- pensaba Akane que no entendía sus sentimientos hacia el doctor tofu y Goku, este último que poco a poco se ha ganado un ligero aprecio de la chica Tendo quien salía de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a una chica que estaba cerca de la ventana externa del salón.

-"miren ese muchacho regreso"- dijo la muchacha lo cual llamo la atención de todos que se asomaban solo para observar, a un sucio, maltrecho y tembloroso Ryoga que parecía estar moribundo.

-"por fin….. por fin…por fin llegue"- pensaba Ryoga que emocionado veía la escuela furinkan.

-"este día morirás, Goku, si crees que esto es por unos simples emparedados es que está mal de la cabeza"- pensaba Ryoga que ligeramente sonreía, pero su breve momento de alegría no duro mucho ya que de repente se pudo escuchar un estruendo revelando que un balón de futbol se había impactado en la cara de Ryoga que caía fulminado en el suelo mientras un grupo de chicos se acercaban preocupados.

-"¿estará bien?"- pregunto un muchacho.

-"¿quién sabe?, dio un gran costalazo, ni siquiera se mueve"- contesto otro chico que tomaba el balo.

-"es su culpa como se le ocurre quedarse parado en medio de un campo de futbol"- contesto otro chico que junto a sus compañeros estaban en medio de un juego de futbol, todo esto observado por la clase de Goku quien veía a Ryoga con una mirada entre cerrada.

-"ese sujeto es un pelmazo"- decía la voz de Ranma en la mente de Goku quien a pesar de no querer ser grosero estaba de acuerdo.

* * *

 **30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS EN EL CAMPO DE FUTBOL DE LA ESCUELA FURINKAN.**

Goku estaba frente a Ryoga en el polvoriento campo que era rodeado por todos los estudiantes de la escuela que querían ver el combate por entretenimiento.

-"genial Saotome va a pelear"- dijo un muchacho quien venía con dos amigos que estaban tan animados como el al mismo tiempo que Akane estaba en la zona de los pastizales sentada junto a sus amigas y pudo captar a Nabiki quien junto a unas amigas estaban controlando y organizando las apuestas de la pelea.

-"vamos acérquese, hagan sus apuestas, ¿quien ganara el poderos Goku o el furioso Ryoga?, apuesten"- decia la chica oportunista desde un megáfono al mismo tiempo que sus compañeras recogían el dinero de las apuestas.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN EL DESAFÍO ENTRE GOKU Y RYOGA.**

Ryoga retaba con la mirada a Goku quien simplemente lo veía con tranquilidad y sin mostrar ningún temor.

-"es bueno que estés aquí Saotome, ya que la última vez escapaste lleno de temor"- dijo Ryoga con furia.

-"yo no he escape tú fuiste el que se echó a correr como un lunático"- contesto Goku con enojo.

-"CÁLLATE, TU SOLO QUIERES HUMILLARME Y PISOTEAR MI ORGULLO"- grito Ryoga con furia y vergüenza.

-"no tienes idea de lo que pase"- dijo Ryoga que comenzó a recordar su travesía.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK.**

Ryoga estaba mojado y muy cansado al mismo tiempo que este se recostaba en las arenas de una playa donde era rodeado por varios vacacionistas curiosos.

-"nade sin parar hasta una playa en Okinawa, posteriormente termine en una selva desconocida en donde camine sin rumbo por varios días"- decía Ryoga que recordaba como este se desmallaba en la zona cubierta de árboles y malezas de gran tamaño.

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

-"Hubo instantes donde creí que moriría pero mi odio era lo único que me mantuvo vivo"-declaraba Ryoga que apretaba los puños con enojo al mismo tiempo que Goku solo veía confundido a desorientado muchacho.

-"realmente siento un poco de lastima"- dijo Goku que estaba sintiendo el pesar del pobre Ryoga.

-"siempre has sido un maldito Goku, burlándote de los más débiles"- dijo Ryoga que bajaba la mochila y este tomaba su sombrilla.

-"no es cierto, yo no me estoy burlando de ti"- dijo Goku que se justificaba ante Ryoga.

-"YA BASTA DE TONTERÍAS, PELEA"- grito con furia Ryoga que utilizaba su sombrilla como arma intentando golpear a Goku que simplemente esquivaba los ataques sin ningún problema.

-"¿por lo menos dime que te hice?"- pregunto Goku que detuvo la punta de la sombrilla con un solo dedo.

-"maldito"- dijo Ryoga que retrocedió un poco para después volver a atacar a nuestro héroe.

-"tiene buenos movimientos, pero se ve que no atenido un maestro en mucho tiempo"- pensaba Goku con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que Akane y sus amigas veían el combate el cual generaba temor entre las amigas de la chica Tendo que solo ponía atención a la pelea.

-"tenemos un total de 11, 473 yenes, pero el problema es que todos apostaron a Goku"- dijo una amiga de Nabiki quien contaba el dinero.

-"por dios Nabiki si Goku gana estaremos perdidas, ni vendiendo nuestros cuerpos para experimentos podríamos saldar las deudas"- dijo con temor la otra amiga de la chica oportunista que tenía unas gotas de sudor nervioso en su frente.

-"maldita sea ese pelmazo no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra Goku que pertenece la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo"- pensaba Nabiki que trataba de calcular todas las posibilidades.

-"no se preocupen todavía no hemos perdido nada"- dijo Nabiki que maquiavélicamente había ideado un plan, al mismo tiempo que 5 chicos con batas de laboratorio veía a lo lejos el combate.

-"no creen que si Goku pierde Akane lo abandonara, y no la culparía quien querría aun perdedor por novio"- dijo uno de los chicos.

-"si eso ocurre Akane se convertiría en nuestra reina del club de química"- dijo otro muchacho quien junto con los demás voltearon a ver a la chica Tendo a la vez que estos tenían una sonrisa pervertida y extraña.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO AL COMBATE ENTRE GOKU Y RYOGA.**

Ryoga continuaba lanzando todo tipo de ataques con su sombrilla los que eran bloqueados, esquivado o eludíos, por Goku quien parecía un poco aburrido.

-"toma esto"- dijo Ryoga que abría su sombrilla y la lanzaba como un disco contra Goku que simplemente la esquivo sin problemas.

-"ya se deshizo de su arma, su pongo que ya se rindió"- pensaba Goku que no noto como Ryoga acaba un cable de acero el cual arrojo a el brazo derecho de Goku que era aprisionado por una esposa.

-"de esta manera no escaparas"- declaro Ryoga con una sonrisa arrogante.

-"eres tan terco como Vegeta, ya te dije que yo no escape"- contesto Goku que fruncía el ceño.

-"no sé quién diablos sea ese tal Vegeta, pero tu morirás aquí"- dijo Ryoga que lanzó un puñetazo al rostro de Roku quien lo bloqueo con su antebrazo sin ningún problema.

-"tu defensa es buena pero no durara mucho"- dijo Ryoga que lanzó una patada la cual fue otra vez bloqueada por Goku que lo hizo son su rodilla derecha.

al mismo tiempo en el área donde Akane estaba sentada viendo la pelea esta se distrajo al ver como unos chicos estaban intentando levantar la sombrilla de Ryoga con mucha dificultad.

-"¿de qué está hecha esta sombrilla?, no puedo ni moverla"- dijo un muchacho que junto a otros chicos intentaban mover la sombrilla, esta acción sorprendió a Akane que se acercó para intentar levantarla.

-"no puede ser pesa mucho, y él puede levantarla con una sola mano"- pensaba Akane con temor volvía a ver el combate.

-"GOKU ESE SUJETO NO HA UTILIZADO TODA SU FUERZA, TEN CUIDADO"- grito Akane.

-"demasiado tarde"- dijo Ryoga que lanzó un golpe con sus dedos que rosaron la mejilla de Goku generando un ligero sangrado sorprendiendo al saiyajin que por su exceso de confianza este había bajado la guardia.

-"oh, muy interesante, realmente eres muy fuerte"- declaro Goku que se limpió la sangre de la mejilla al mismo tiempo que sonreía con emoción.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN EL CLUB DE KENDO DE LA ESCUELA FURINKAN.**

Un chico corra a la puerta del club para tratar de comunicarse con su líder quien estaba en una especie de meditación espiritual.

-"Kuno, deberías ver la pelea de Saotome es muy buena"- dijo el muchacho que estaba esperando una respuesta del otro lado de la puerta.

-"no me molestes, estoy tratando de alcanzar la iluminación"- contesto Kuno que estaba sentado en la oscuridad en una posición de loto.

-"¿por quién me decido, por quién?"- se cuestionaba así mismo Kuno que veía con atención dos fotografías tamaño poster las cuales le pertenecían a Akane quien bestia un lindo e inocente atuendo mientras esta tiernamente sostenía un peluche y a la versión femenina pelirroja del saiyajin quien vestía unas vestimentas deportivas y muy coquetas.

-"¿Akane o la chica del cabello de fuego, quien es mi destinada?"- pensaba Kuno que estaba en un estado de confusión y desesperación.

-"YA NO PUEDO MÁS, LA QUIERO A LAS DOS"- grito Kuno que estúpidamente se arrojó contra las fotografías intentando abrasarlas solo para terminar estrellándose contra la pared la cual cuarteaba.

-"me…..me…me…..me dolió….,"- dijo Kuno con un ojo morado al mismo tiempo que se desmallaba.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO AL COMBATE ENTRE GOKU Y RYOGA.**

Ryoga continuaba lanzando una serie de golpes los cuales eran bloqueados por Goku que decidió pelear un poco enserio.

-"me toca, Ryoga"- dijo Goku que lanzó un poderoso puñetazo de izquierda a la cara de Ryoga que cayo violentamente contra el suelo creando un pequeño cráter.

-"el…..el…..el…él es muy fuerte"- dijo con dificultad Ryoga que poco a poco se ponía de rodillas y fulminaba con la mirada a Goku que rápidamente se tele trasporto y se paraba en la cabeza de Ryoga que se encorvaba.

-"¿te rindes?"- pregunto Goku con su típica sonrisa la cual enfurecía al muchacho de la banda en la cabeza quien rechinaba los dientes.

-"deja que te alcance y me las pagaras"- dijo Ryoga que poco a poco este se levantaba.

-"Nabiki, Goku lo está pulverizando"- dijo con temor una de las amigas de la chica oportunista que tenía una mirada seria.

al mismo tiempo que los 5 chicos de las batas de laboratorio rezaban y decían todo tipo de estupideces tratando de echarle el mal de ojo a Goku.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaba Ryoga que se levantaba y saltaba por los aires junto con Goku quien se separaba de su cabeza.

-"wow, están peleando muy bien"- dijo un chico.

-"si, es como una pelea de una película de kung fu"- respondió otro estudiante.

-"se acabó Ryoga"- declaro el saiyajin que lanzó una patada aérea al cuerpo de Ryoga que caía contra el suelo seguido por Goku quien aún estaba esposado a Ryoga.

-"peleaste muy bien, pero esto ya se acabó"- dijo tranquilamente Goku quien mostraba su respeto por el chico quien aún no se rendía y corría para tomar su sombrilla para después correr y saltar por el enrejado de la escuela seguido por Goku quien aún seguía esposado al desafortunado y despistado chico.

-"no se puede negar que tiene agallas"- pesaba Goku que corría tras de Ryoga.

-"maldito Saotome te demostraremos el poder de la ciencia"- dijo uno de los muchachos con batas de laboratorio quien arto junto con sus compañeros enterraron una minas explosivas en el suelo al mismo tiempo que se escondían.

-"pelea Goku"- dijo Ryoga que lanzaba una serie de golpes.

-"así se habla, esto se pone más interesante"- contesto Goku que hacía lo mismo mientras los dos guerreros pasaban por el campo minado sin provocar ninguna reacción.

-"maldita sea fallo"- dijo el chico con lentes quien era el líder del grupo científico que incluso pensaron en utilizar veneno para detener a Goku pero se arrepentían rápidamente ya que sería muy peligroso.

-"es hora de utilizar nuestros músculos"- dijo el chico con anteojos que junto con los demás sacaban unos grandes martillos de madera y saltaron para atacar al saiyajin que estaba en un duelo de fuerza con Ryoga.

-"MUERE GOKU SAOTOME, ESTO ES POR AKANE"- gritaron los 5 científicos locos amateurs que golpeaban el suelo ya que Goku y Ryoga cortaron el cable de acero y estos se separaba para después correr a la calle fuera de la escuela.

-"maldición"- dijo el líder de los 5 chicos que uno por uno explotaba por una mina dejando una fumarola y a los carbonizados chicos que se convulsionaban cómicamente en el suelo.

* * *

 **EN LA CALLE A LAS AFUERAS DE LA ESCUELA.**

Ryoga abruptamente se estrellaba contra un poste de luz al mismo tiempo que respiraba con dificultad y cansancio.

-"¿ya te cansaste?, es una lástima esta pelea realmente era muy entretenida"- dijo Goku con una sonrisa arrogante que noto como Nabiki y sus amigas corrían para estar cerca de Ryoga.

-"tiempo fuera"- dijo Nabiki lo que sorprendió a Goku que simplemente se cruzó de brazos.

-"está planeando algo, y lo más seguro que es por dinero"- pensaba nuestro héroe que entrecerraba los ojos con desconfianza.

-"Ryoga estamos de tu lado, por eso te traje esto"- dijo Nabiki que sacaba unas pastillas y se las ofreció a Ryoga como una especie de vitaminas amplificadoras de fuerza lo que emociono al despistado de Ryoga que las tomaba rápidamente.

-"¿espero que funcionen?"- pensaba Ryoga que cerraba los ojos y esperaba que hicieran efecto.

-"ahora eres el ser más poderoso del mundo, no del universo, tu poder es inmenso, como el de un gran dragon, es el momento de vencer a Goku"- dijo con elocuencia y de manera convincente Nabiki que veía como Ryoga abría los ojos con ferocidad y cuyas pupilas eran de color rojo.

-"voy a aplastarte Goku Saotome"- declaro Ryoga que lleno de energía arrancaba el poste de luz y lo utilizaba como arma.

-"se volvió loco"- pensaba Goku con una gota de sudor nervioso al mismo tiempo que este saltaba en busca de una zona donde estos no pudieran lastimar a alguien.

-"no escaparas"- gritaba Ryoga que corría detrás de Goku.

-"¿qué diablos le diste?"- pregunto una de las amiga de Nabiki que estaba cerca de ella.

-"nada solo simples vitaminas, pero los ánimos y algo de auto convencimiento de que él es el mejor ayudo"- dijo Nabiki quien tenía una sonrisa risueña y diabólica al mismo tiempo que veía la destrucción a lo lejos.

* * *

 **ZOOLÓGICO DE LA CIUDAD DE NERIMA.**

Goku entraba al lugar esperando a que Ryoga lo alcanzara y así proseguir con su pelea la cual se había tornado más destructiva de lo normal.

-"hay explosiones seca de las jaulas"- dijo uno de los empleados de zoológico.

-"hay que ver si los animales escaparon"- contesto su compañero que salía para revisar las jaulas.

-"MALDITO SEAS GOKU"- gritaba Ryoga que corría junto con el poste de luz que utilizaba como arma a la vez que este era seguido por los demás estudiantes de la escuela furinkan que querían ver el resultado de la pelea.

-"ESTE SERÁ TU FINAL"- grito Ryoga que con el porte de luz que tenía rota la punta en forma de unos picos lanzó un golpe que fue esquivado por Goku que veía como su camisa se rompía en la zona se su pecho.

-"o no, rompiste la camisa que me regalo mi papa"- dijo Goku con tristeza.

-"deja de quejarte pareces una niña llorona"- dijo Ryoga con un tono sarcástico y burlo lo que enfureció a Goku.

-"ya me enoje"- dijo Goku que se tele trasporto y lanzó un poderoso puñetazo que milagrosamente fue esquivado por Ryoga.

-"dios mío que fuerza tan monstruosa, sino lo hubiera esquivado me habría aplastado la cabeza"- pensaba Ryoga con temor.

-"hay no"- se quejaba Goku cuando un bebedero de agua explotaba en su cara como si este fuera un Geisers el cual llamo la atención de Akane y los demás estudiantes que corría al lugar.

-"maldición"- decía Ryoga que acrobáticamente se protegía del agua fría con su sombrilla al mismo tiempo que una chica pelirrojo con el cabello alborotado con 7 puntas salía de entre el agua.

-"pelea Ryoga, esta vez sí acabare contigo"- dijo la pelirroja que estaba exponiendo sus enormes pechos que estaban expuestos atreves de su camisa rota.

-"¿quién eres tú?"- pregunto Ryoga muy sonrojado de la vergüenza.

-"no te hagas el tonto, sabes quien soy yo"- dijo Goku que lanzó una patada que fue esquivada por Ryoga que aprovecho el corto alcance de las piernas cortas de la pelirroja que se ponía en posición de combate.

-"Goku Saotome"- dijo Ryoga que reconoció la ropa de su contrincante.

-"¿qué te pasa?"- pregunto Goku con duda.

-"GOKU TU BLUSA, RECUERDA QUE TE DIJE QUE TUVIERAS PUDOR"- grito Akane que se acercaba a la saiyajin que rapidamente reacciono y aduras penas podía cubrir sus pechos con sus manos.

-"son enormes, parecen sandias"- pensaba Ryoga con vergüenza y que no podía evitar ver los pechos de la pelirroja.

-"maldición, estas cosas son muy grandes y estorbosas me gustaría que fueran pequeñas como los de Akane"- se quejaba Goku lo que generó en el enojo de la chica Tendo.

-"MALDITO PRESUMIDO"- grito Akane con furia y celos al mismo tiempo que Kuno corría a gran velocidad para estar cerca de sus 2 grandes amores.

-"PELIRROJA TE AMO"- gritaba el espadachín que corría desesperadamente y trataba de abrazar a la saiyajin que esta vez no estaba dispuesta a soportar sus tonterías.

-"lárgate no tengo tiempo para tratar contigo"- dijo Goku que lazo una poderosa patada a la cara de Kuno que salió volando por los aires y este se perdía entre las nubes.

-"¿realmente eres Goku Saotome?"- cuestión Ryoga que aún no podía creer lo que veía.

-"pues, si es solo que me caía aun estaque maldito de una chica ahogada o algo así"- contesto la saiyajin pelirroja que sonreía de manera despreocupada lo que desato una sonrisa por parte de Ryoga que tenía una mirada oscurecida al mismo tiempo que este sacaba unas pañoletas de la banda de su frente.

-"no puedo creerlo, a pesar de tu maldición pareciera que no te importara nada, es más es como si lo disfrutaras, tu no entiendes que es el dolor de dejar de ser un ser humano"- declaro Ryoga que comenzó a girar sus pañoletas que por la velocidad se convertían en unas especies de discos afilados que volaban por los aires cortando todo a su paso lo que asustaba a los estudiantes que los evitaban como podían.

-"cuidado"- decía Akane que trataba de ayudar a sus amigas pero esta caía accidentalmente al suelo al mismo tiempo que los discos afilados de Ryoga cortaban ligeramente su falda.

-"AKANE"- grito Goku que corría en auxilio de su amiga.

-"no es caparas"- dijo Ryoga que lanzó su sombrilla como un proyectil que fue detenido por la saiyajin que destruyó la sombrilla como si esta fuera de papel.

-"NOOOOOOOO"- grito Akane que veía varios discos que se acercaba hacia ella, pero rápidamente fue rescatada por Goku quien la cargo estilo novia y volaba para estar sobre una copa de un árbol cercano.

-"no escaparas Saotome"- grito Ryoga que sacaba su cintura y lo hacía rotar a gran velocidad endureciéndolo como si este fuera una espada.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ZONA COMERCIAL DE LAS CALLE DE NERINA.**

Se encontraba uno de los empleados del zoológico tratando de bajar a un oso perezoso de un poste de luz.

-"vamos baja todo estará bien"- dijo el empleado que noto como de un restaurante de ramen salía Genma en su forma panda gigante que solo lo veía.

-"oh, genial panda que bueno que estas aquí te hemos estado buscando por todas partes"- dijo el empleado que se acercaba al panda gigante que no hacía nada.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN LA CÚSPIDE DE UN ÁRBOL.**

Goku bajaba cómodamente a Akane quien estaba muy sonrojada por lo que paso.

-"¿estas bien?"- pregunto la saiyajin pelirroja.

-"este…..este…..si…..si muchas gracias"- tartaudeo Akane con una voz apenada y amable.

-"¿pero que me pasa mi corazón está latiendo muy rápido?"- pensaba Akane que no podía entender estos sentimientos que experimentaba.

-"no hay duda de que ella se parece mucho a Milk cuando era joven, a pesar de su carácter fuerte ella es muy amable"- pensaba la saiyajin pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-"YA DEJEN ESOS ESTÚPIDOS ACTOS YURI"- grito Ryoga que se acercó al árbol y realizo un sablazo con su cinturón cortando el árbol por la mitad al mismo tiempo que Goku y Akane caían al suelo.

-"NO, YO SOY NORMAL ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES"- grito Akane que escucho el comentario de Ryoga.

-"¿no te entiendo porque te pones así, que es yuri?"- cuestionaba la saiyajin pelirroja que junto con la chica Tendo cayeron al suelo de manera segura.

-"vez los malentendidos que provocas que provocas"- dijo Akane que se alejaba rápidamente de la saiyajin al mismo tiempo que Ryoga se acercaba para retomar su pelea con Goku.

-"no te distraigas tu pelea es conmigo"- dijo Ryoga con furia que se preparó para realizar otro sablazo, pero este no conto conque Goku lo esperaba.

-"YA BASTA RYOGA DÉJAME EN PAZ"- exclamó con furia la pelirroja que aumento más su fuerza de lo que debería y realizo una patada giratoria la cual contacto en la barbilla de Ryoga que rápidamente sintió como su cerebro se desconectaba y este se desmayaba a la vez que este soltaba su cinturón que comenzó a girar de manera violenta en el aire como un disco afilado que bajaba hacia Goku que se preparó para atrapar el arma afilada.

-"NO CUIDADO GOKU"- grito Nabiki que creía que Goku corría peligro.

-"ESA COSA SE DIRIGE HACIA ESA SEXY Y EXHIBICIONISTA CHICA"- exclamó uno de los tantos estudiantes masculinos que veían la pelea.

-"CUIDADO PUERCO ESPÍN TETUDO"- grito una de las amigas de Akane que estaba celosa de la hermosa y extraordinaria figura de la saiyajin.

-"¿me dijo puerco espín tetudo?"- pensaba la pelirroja que a pesar de su inocencia y gracias a los recuerdos de Ranma sabía que le intentaban faltar el respeto lo que la distrajo y no noto que Akane se arrojó y está a gran velocidad empujo a Goku fuera del camino tratando de salvarla de la cuchilla afilada de Ryoga que caía muy rápido hacia el sueleo.

-"CUIDADO GOKUUUUU"- gritaba Akane sorprendiendo a Goku que veía como la cuchilla cayo y esta corto el largo cabello de Akane que estaba en estado de shock mientras su cabellera que era atada por una cinta reposaba en el suelo provocando un silencio sepulcrante entre Goku y los estudiantes de la escuela furinkan que con los ojos como platos veía a la chica Tendo que no reaccionaba.

-"a…..a…a…Akane, ella se sacrificó para salvar a Goku"- pensaba con seriedad Nabiki que vio el acto de su hermana menor por ayudar a la saiyajin.

-"que….que….que…¿Qué paso?"- pregunto con muchísima dificultad Ryoga que aduras penas recuperaba el conocimiento.

* * *

 **EN UNA DE LAS ZONAS DE JAULAS DEL ZOLOGICO.**

Se podía observar un cartel que anunciaba al panda gigante donde se podía observar a Genma en su forma de panda que estaba sentado en un neumático mirando el cielo al mismo tiempo que veía el cielo detrás de los barrotes de la jaula.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN UNA ZONA DESCONOCIDA DEL MAR.**

Se podía ver el cuerpo de Kuno que flotaba en el agua al mismo tiempo que estés balbuceaba todo tipo de tonterías.

-"mi amada chica del cabello de fuego te amare por siempre, ven a mis brazos"- decía Kuno que con ojos como espira abrazaba un tiburón que estaba cerca de el al mismo tiempo que este era rodeado por otros 6 tiburones que solo esperaban a que el Tatewaki dejara de moverse para poder comérselo.

 **FIN.**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, donde nuestro héroe en la estratosfera de la tierra fue capaz de identificar algunos kis de personas poderosas quienes le parecieron interesantes, goku disputo un duelo con ryoga el cual fue muy ajetreado por culpa de unos estudiantes de química celosos, así como por la oportunista nabiki y sus amigas que estaban en problemas por organizar apuestas ilegales lo que provocó grandes daños en el zoológico de la ciudad, ryoga descubrió el secreto de la maldición de goku y a pesar de ello su furia lo llevo a luchar con mucha violencia, kuno tuvo un fugas encuentro con su chica del cabello de fuego y akane al tratar de ayudar a goku sacrifico su cabello, algo que para muchas mujeres es muy importante, ¿qué ocurrirá ahora con akane y con goku, ryoga continuara con su intento de venganza, y cuál será la razón de esta, esto lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo donde el gran secreto de ryoga será revelado.

El momento de meditación de goku en la estratosfera de la tierra, esta aspirado en el momento de tristeza y reflexión de Superman

en la película Superman Returns 2006.

La pelea de goku vs ryoga está basada en la de ranma vs ryoga en ranma1/2 ep. 8

La mini pelea de goku pelirroja vs kuno, está inspirada en la pelea de cell vs mr. satán en el torneo de cell en dragon ball z.

Nos vemos cuídense mucho.


	9. capitulo 8

Hola buenos días tardes o noches espero que todos se encuentren muy bien, lamento mucho la tardanza en la actualización de esta historia, pero como mi historia de El Ninja Son Goku est capítulos de terminar su primera temporada me concentre mas en esas, pero eso no quiere decir que olvide esta historia, espero si comprensión y mil disculpas a todos, en el capítulo de hoy aparecerá un nuevo personaje el cual me fue recomendado por lord mau shinji 500 para mi otra historia pero pensé que esta idea también se vería bien en la historia de Goku Saotome ya que ese personaje le será de mucha ayuda a goku y a los demás en el futuro.

Guest – I'm glad you liked my story, believe me Goku used the dragon spheres and very possibly use them to help the family tendo or for himself, and I agree with you that goku woman in Super Saiyan 1, 2, 3, 4 as well as in its divine phases it would look very cool, I will take into account your idea of the incorporation of lum of urusei yatsura, thanks for your recommendation, as well as thanks for your comment, take care of yourself.

Guest – me alegra que te gustara mi historia, temando muchos saludos, gracias por tu comentario, cuídate.

Dante Alighieri – me alegra que te gustaran mis historias, me alagas mucho y espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tú agrado, también adoro las historias de dragón ball y ranma1/2, muchas gracias por tu comentario, cuídate.

Guest – me alegra que te gustara la actualización anterior espero que te agrade esta también, gracias por tu comentario.

Dios Goku – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, espero que este también sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

Kevin4491 – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como esta historia, sé que exagere con dejarle todo su poder a goku, pero realmente me gusta la idea de cómo se vería una mujer súper saiyajin 4, y aunque sé que la diferencia de poder es enorme, personajes como el maestro happosai, la abuela de shampoo y Hinako Ninomiya tienen habilidades especiales y técnicas capases de poner en aprietos a goku si este solo dependiera de su fuerza bruta, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

noe – me alegra que te gustara la actualización anterior, y espero que esta también sea de tu agrado, gracias por animarme ya que en cierta forma pensé que esta historia no sería tan buena como mi primera historia, en cuanto a tu duda goku si tendrá el migate no gokui pero esta un no la dominara muy bien, gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Guest – me alegra que te gustara esta historia, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Guest – me alegra que te gustara esta historia, te mando muchos saludos, gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

Julissa mora – me alegra que te gustara esta historia, espero que esta actualización también sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario.

Julio Verne – me alegra que te gustara la personalidad de goku en el mundo de ranma, ya que estoy de acuerdo contigo ranma es un gran personaje, pero cuando es arrogante e infantil es algo fastidioso, gracias por tu comentario.

Deadpool1991 – me alegra muchísimo que te gustara esta historia, así como los momentos masoquistas de goku, (risa), he tenido la oportunidad de leer los dos primeros capítulos de tu historia de la redención de un héroe y debo decir que es fantástica me ha gustado muchísimo tu premisa, así como tus ideas de convertir a goku en un superhéroe, tengo planeado dejarte muy pronto varios comentarios en cada uno de los capítulos, ya que soy un gran fan de las historias de dc y en especial adoro a supergirl, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Nivek – kasumi si estará en el harem, gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

arturocedillo000 – posiblemente si aparezca algún villano de dragón ball, aunque aún no he pensado en quien podría ser, tendré encuentra tus ideas de black y zamasu, gracias por tu comentario.

scl04 – me alegra muchísimo que te gustara esta historia, no te preocupes la continuare hasta el final, gracias por tu comentario.

Marduk666 – me alegra que te gustará el capítulo anterior, muy pronto happosai ara su aparición y será una gran sorpresa para goku te lo aseguro, gracias por tu comentario.

Blackz123 – lamento la tardanza espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy, gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – lamento la tardanza, no te preocupes continuare con esta historia hasta el final, muchas gracias por tu cometario.

Guest – lamento la tardanza, te prometo que, si abra muchos más capítulos, gracias por tu comentario.

EL dios tomoharu – lamento la tardanza, espero que el capítulo de hoy sea de tu agrado, cuídate muchísimo, gracias por tu comentario.

Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo: 8 los cambios de imagen de Akane y Ryoga, un amigo de Goku llega a la casa Tendo.

* * *

 **ZOOLÓGICO DE LA CIUDAD DE NERIMA.**

Se podía observar un grupo de estudiantes que es encontraban en silencio rodeando a la versión pelirroja de Goku que tenía a sus pies aun adolorido Ryoga que poco a poco se levantaba y juntos veían a Akane que en estado de shock se pasaba la mano por su cabeza notando como su cabellera había sido cortada de manera muy llamativa tras ayudar a la saiyajin.

\- "dios mío, Akane"- dijo Nabiki con preocupación que solo dio unos cuantos pasos para acercarse y ver mejor a su hermana, al mismo tiempo que Goku pasaba su mano de un lado a otro frente al inexpresivo rostro de Akane que parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- "está en estado catatónico"- dijo la pelirroja que no entendía que le ocurría a su amiga.

\- "y que esperabas ella acaba de perder su hermoso cabello, además le tomo mucho tiempo para que este le creciera, me sorprende que como mujer tu no la comprendas"- dijo una de las amigas de Akane que estaba en el lugar.

\- "yo no me sorprendería, ella tiene un extraño peinado en forma de puntas, pero con ese cuerpazo aquí en le importa su cabello"- dijo un chico que estaba cerca de los demás estudiantes ganándose una mirada seria y enojada por las féminas de la escuela que rápidamente pudieron notar los enormes pechos de la saiyajin que sobresalían de su camisa que estaba rota en una línea horizontal.

\- "no entiendo muy bien eso del cabello, desde que era joven a mi cabello siempre sea visto de esta manera, y nunca ha cambiado"- contesto la chica pelirroja que no parecía tener ningún pudor ya que a esta no le molestaba que vieran sus pechos sobresaliendo de su camisa rota.

\- "madre de dios ten pudor, además, ¿quién eres tú, nunca te he visto en la escuela?"- dijo la amiga de Akane que se acercó con un trozo de tela cubriendo el frente de la pelirroja.

\- "eso es cierto, yo no te había visto jamás"- dijo otro estudiante.

\- "a quien le importo es bellísima, ¿no te gustaría ser mi novia?"- dijo otro estudiante que de inmediato se sintió atraído por la versión femenina de Goku.

\- "¿y donde estará Saotome?"- cuestiono uno de los amigos de Goku que no sabía dónde estaba su amigo que desapareció de un momento a otro y cuyas palabras rápidamente pusieron nerviosa a la pelirroja al no poder darles una respuesta.

\- "este, no creo que es un buen momento para preocuparnos por lo que paso con Saotome, no creen que Akane es más importante en este momento"- dijo la pelirroja tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación poniendo una de sus manos en su nuca mientras esta sonreía y cuyo movimiento rompió más su camisa revelando más sus pechos elevando la temperatura de muchos chicos pervertidos que tenían hemorragias nasales y los celos de las mujeres que no podían creer que existiera una chica con un cuerpo tan sensual el cual las dejaba en ridículo.

\- "tienes razón, y me alegro que no saliera lastimada"- dijo Ryoga que se acercó a Goku que pensaba lo mismo que él.

\- "NO SEAN IDIOTAS, QUIZÁS NO ESTE LASTIMADA, PERO SUS SENTIMIENTOS TAMBIÉN CUENTAN"- exclamó Nabiki con enojo poniendo muy nerviosos a Goku y a Ryoga que sabían que habían cometido un enorme error con sus palabras.

demonios, lo único que se me ocurre es utilizar el método que utilizaba con Milk cuando esta se enojaba mucho conmigo, pensaba Goku que rápidamente se acercaba a Akane.

\- "Akane esto ha sido mi culpa y no tengo perdón, por favor golpéame con todas tus fuerzas, es lo mínimo que me merezco"- dijo Goku que disminuyó su ki de manera muy considerable para que la chica Tendo no se lastimara la mano como la última vez que lo golpeo.

\- "yo también me lo merezco"- dijo Ryoga que empujo a Goku a un lado y este se paró frente a Akane que estaba en silencio y con una expresión tranquila.

\- "vamos pégame, verte así me hace sentir muy mal"- dijo la saiyajin pelirroja.

\- "golpéame con todas tus fuerzas que bien merecido lo tengo"- dijo ryoga que preparo su mejilla para el castigo al mismo tiempo que Akane bajaba la mirada con tristeza y esta apretaba el puño derecho.

* * *

 **EN UNA ZONA CERCANA AL ZOOLÓGICO.**

a lo lejos cerca de un área residencial se podía observar una zona de construcción donde un enorme rotomartillo golpeaba estacas de acero provocando mucho ruido y ligeros temblores.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO AL ZOOLÓGICO DE LA CIUDAD DE NERIMA.**

Akane pasaba entre los alumnos de la escuela que la veían partir a la vez que estos volteaban para ver a Goku y a Ryoga que habían sido castigados por Akane como se lo habían pedido.

\- "pe…..pe….pe…pensé que era….más débil"- dijo con dificultad Ryoga que tenía la mejilla completamente inflamada.

\- "ella es muy fuerte, me provocó un ligero hormigueo en la cara"- dijo con una gran sonrisa Goku quien solo tenía ligeramente roja la mejilla.

* * *

 **EN UNA CALLE CERCA DE LA CASA TENDO.**

La chica Tendo con tristeza recordaba como su falda fue ligeramente cortada por una de las armas de Ryoga tras tropezar en el zoológico durante la pelea de Goku contra el chico despistado.

\- "maldita sea"- dijo Akane que dio un puñetazo contra un poste de luz que se agrieto con su poderoso ataque.

\- "me duele el pie, tendré que ver al doctor Tofu después"- pensó Akane que no noto como Goku caminaba cerca de ella manteniendo una distancia.

* * *

 **CASA TENDO – CUARTO DE AKANE.**

Akane estaba sentada en su escritorio viendo por la ventana recordando su infancia, como esta cuando era niña era atendida por el doctor Tofu quien amablemente curaba sus heridas tras jugar con otros niños, a la vez que Kasumi quien aún asistía a la preparatoria en esos días iba recogerla poniendo nervioso al doctor que comenzaba a jugar con Betty su esqueleto de plástico, esto siendo notado por Akane que pensaba que si a lo mejor se dejaba crecer el cabello el doctor Tofu se fijaría en ella.

\- "realmente eran pensamientos de una niña, ahora que soy una adulta me siento un poco avergonzada"- pensaba Akane que pudo notar como la pelirroja Goku se asomaba por la ventana de su cuarto con una ligera cara de nerviosismo, lo que llamo la atención de la chica Tendo que abría la ventana para poder hablar con nuestro héroe.

\- "este.…este…yo….solo quería sabes como estas"- dijo nerviosamente la pelirroja que se rascaba la mejilla tratando de no molestar más a su amiga.

\- "Goku, cálmate no estoy enojada contigo, además fue mi error por bajar la guardia en el momento en el que ese disco afilado paso cerca de mí"- dijo Akane que ya se había calmado un poco por lo que había pasado y tras reflexionar entendiendo su situación con el doctor Tofu, así como sus nuevos sentimientos hacia nuestro héroe.

\- "¿lo dices enserio?"- pregunto Goku con una ligera sonrisa.

\- "si, lo digo enserio, gracias por preocuparte, pero me gustaría que me dejaras sola por el momento necesito pensar en algunas cosas"- dijo Akane con una expresión gentil al mismo tiempo que esta cerraba la ventana de su cuarto.

\- "bueno no salió tan mal, pensé que por el enojo me arrojaría una de sus pesas o algo así"- pensaba Goku que sentía un deja vu en esta situación ya que Akane se comportaba de una manera muy similar a Milk cuando era más joven y esta se enojaba y reconciliaba con él tras una pelea.

* * *

 **MINUTOS DESPUÉS EN LA COCINA DE LA CASA TENDO.**

Se podía ver como en la estufa estaba Kasumi que cocinaba tranquilamente y esta estaba muy contenta ya que estaba probando una nueva receta que hace tiempo quería intentar.

\- "¿Kasumi tienes un minuto?"- pregunto Akane que entraba a la cocina.

\- "oh, Akane que bueno que ya estás en casa"- contesto Kasumi que volteo para ver a su hermana.

\- "dios mío"- dijo Kasumi que sorprendida levantó los brazos soltando un sartén que tenía en sus manos el cual fue atrapado por Goku que se movió a súper velocidad.

\- "la comida no se desperdicia"- dijo la pelirroja que ponía el sartén en la estufa.

\- "Kasumi no seas exagerada, solo quería cambiar mi imagen, pero me quedo mal, ¿me lo podrías emparejar?"- decía con duda al final Akane que le extendió unas tijeras a su hermana mayor que las tomo sin decir nada, pero esta estaba muy sorprendida.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN UNA CALLE DEL BARRIO.**

Ryoga corría desesperado por el lugar en busca de su odiado enemigo aun con la idea de buscar venganza.

\- "Goku Saotome, acabare contigo, ya sé que estás viviendo en el dojo de la familia Tendo, y una vez que llegue a ese lugar acabare contigo"- dijo con furia Ryoga que corría en busca del dojo Tendo a la vez que este pasaba junto a una pobre anciana que parecía extraviada.

\- "disculpé jovencito, ¿me podrías decir cómo llegar a la casa de Tanaka que está en la calle central?, quería visitar a mi nieto, pero me perdí"- dijo la anciana.

\- "yo que sé dónde queda esos, pregúntele a un policía"- contesto con enojo Ryoga.

\- "¿y donde encuentro a un policía?, por favor ayúdame a encontrar uno"- dijo con tono suplicante la anciana lo que puso nervioso a Ryoga que sentía que no podía abandonar a la mujer mayor de edad.

* * *

 **A SU VEZ EN UN TÚNEL CUÁNTICO DIMENSIONAL.**

Se podía observar una pequeña esfera metálica que flotaba por el lugar en busca de la onda energética por donde el dragón Shenlong y Goku habían pasado.

\- "Pan me dijo que él había viajado por una de estos agujeros de gusano, solo espero no perderme y poder encontrarlo, sino estaré en muchos problemas si termino en un lugar desconocido"- dijo la esfera con una voz robótica que recordaba el encargo que le había hecho la nieta de nuestro héroe.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK – EN EL UNIVERSO SIETE EN LA CASA DE SON GOHAN.**

La nieta de Goku salió de su casa y esta veía al cielo nocturno y estrellado mientras sujetaba algo entre sus manos preparándose para realizar su último acto de amor para su abuelo.

\- "escucha bien por lo que escuche del señor Vegeta mi abuelito ha decidido viajar a un lugar lejano, pero siento que tendrá problemas por lo que te pido que lo ayudes en lo que necesite"- dijo con un tono dulce Pan que levantó las manos a la vez que soltaba una pequeña esfera metálica se elevaba y esta disparaba un rayo amarillo abriendo un pequeño túnel en el espacio tiempo el cual no duraría mucho tiempo.

\- "déjamelo a mí, te prometo que lo ayudare"- dijo con una voz robótica la esfera que se despedía de Pan que lo veía partir con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

\- "Pan me pidió ayudar a Goku y yo ayudare Goku por Pan"- dijo la esfera que atravesó uno de los túneles cuánticos esperando poder encontrar al saiyajin.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN LA CASA DE LA FAMILIA TENDO.**

Goku que había recuperado su forma masculina y se había cambiado la camisa rota por otra de manga corta color naranja clara, estaba en el tejado de la casa sujetando el cabello cortado de Akane el cual estaba aún adornado por la cinta amarilla.

\- "creo que es mejor darle esto a Akane, a lo mejor ella lo querrá conservar como un recuerdo"- pensaba Goku que salto del tejado para poder cercarse a la ventana de la cocina.

\- "Kasumi, ¿Akane salió verdad?"- cuestiono Goku que no podía sentir el ki de la chica Tendo en la casa.

\- "si se lastimo el pie y dijo que iría con el doctor Tofu"- contesto Kasumi con un tono gentil a la vez que esta vio como Goku comenzó a flotar en el aire para salir volando en busca de su amiga sorprendiendo a Kasumi que aún no se acostumbraba a la técnica de volar del saiyajin.

\- "maldita sea si no me pongo las pilas Akane lograra llamar la atención de Goku"- pensaba Nabiki que estaba escondida detrás de la puerta de la cocina a la vez que esta bebía un refresco y reflexionaba en como Goku y Akane poco a poco se estaban llevando mejor.

Al mismo tiempo en la calle cerca del consultorio del doctor Tofu, Goku mantenía una cierta distancia para no ser visto por los peatones hasta que este pudo avistar a una joven que caminaba tranquilamente.

\- "la encontré"- dijo Goku que rápidamente descendió cerca de la joven que se asustó tras la aparición del saiyajin.

\- "AAAAAAAAH, NO ME ASUSTE DE ESA MANERA"- grito la chica.

\- "lo siento Akane no era mi intención asustarte"- contesto Goku.

\- "me sorprende que me hayas reconocido tan fácilmente"- dijo Akane que se había calmado del susto previo y enseñaba su nuevo corte de cabello el cual le quedaba muy bien.

\- "bueno tu ki es muy fácil de reconocer, además sin importar como luzcas tu siempre serás Akane para mí"- contesto Goku con su típica sonrisa generando un gran sonroje en la chica Tendo que sintió como su corazón latía más fuerte tras esas palabras de Goku.

\- "tonto"- dijo Akane que apenada comenzó a caminar al consultorio del doctor evitando la mirada del saiyajin que parecía confundido por la reacción de la chica.

* * *

 **EL EN CONSULTORIO DEL DOCTOR TOFU.**

Akane entraba al consultorio del doctor que solo la observo por unos momentos para después sonreírle amablemente.

\- "buenos días doctor Tofu"- saludo Akane con una sonrisa.

\- "oh, Akane hola, veo que te cortaste el cabello te queda muy bien"- dijo el doctor Tofu que se hacía a un lado esperando que la chica Tendo entrara en el consultorio para después revisar su pie lastimado.

\- "es una pequeña luxación, estarás bien en uno o dos días"- dijo el doctor con una voz calmada.

\- "¿doctor, me veo bien con el cabello corto?"- pregunto Akane.

\- "si te vez linda, siempre he pensado que te vez mejor con el cabello corto"- dijo el doctor que rápidamente noto unas lágrimas cayendo de la cara de Akane.

\- "¿te lastime?"- cuestiono el doctor con temor al ver a la chica Tendo llorar que solo se limitó a abrazarlo y romper en llanto, esto siendo observado por Goku que estaba en la sala de espera.

\- "realmente no soy bueno para esto de los sentimientos de las mujeres"- pensaba Goku quien toda su vida avía vivido como un peleador y este no sabía nada de cómo tratar adecuadamente a las mujeres, y los recuerdos de Ranma no lo ayudaban mucho ya que el también no era muy bueno en eso de los sentimientos.

* * *

 **TIEMPO DESPUÉS EN UNA CALLE ENREJADA JUNTO A UN LAGO.**

Goku y Akane caminaban tranquilamente rumbo a la casa a la vez que el saiyajin estaba en la sima de la reja manteniendo su distancia de Akane.

\- "me alegro que al doctor le gustaras con tu nuevo aspecto"- dijo Goku tratando de animar a la chica que se detenía y lo veía seriamente.

\- "eso ya no me importa, el doctor nunca sentirá nada por mí, él está enamorado de otra, puse mis sentimientos en orden y me he dado cuenta que yo…,"- decía Akane que comenzó a hablar en voz muy baja en la última parte.

\- "¿te diste cuenta de qué?"- cuestiono Goku con duda.

\- "pues es posible que yo este enamorada de otra persona"- contesto Akane con un sonroje ligero en su cara.

\- "bueno no entiendo muy bien eso, pero a mí me gusta mucho tu nuevo corte de cabello y estoy seguro que la persona que te gusta pensara lo mismo?"- dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa inocente, provocando un enrojecimiento aún mayor en la cara de Akane que se acercó al enrejado.

\- "¿y qué dirías si te dijera que la persona que me gusta me acaba de decir que le gusta mi corte?"- cuestiono Akane con una hermosa sonrisa y un rubor en las mejillas dejando con duda a Goku que no entendía nada lo que ella decía por lo que se descuidó y no noto como la chica con su dedo índice le dio un pequeño en pujón dejándolo sin equilibrio.

\- "hay, no, hay no, me caigo"- decía Goku que cómicamente movía las manos como si estas fueran alas antes de que este cayera al interior del lago.

\- "el agua esta fría"- decía Goku que salía del agua en su forma de chica pelirroja.

\- "jajajajajajaja, realmente eres un chico muy despistado, pero yo me esforzaré para que entiendas lo que quiero decir"- decía entre risas Akane que comenzó a correr rumbo a su casa seguida de la saiyajin pelirroja que estaba muy contenta de que Akane volviera a ser la chica alegre que conocía.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN UNA ZONA DESCONOCIDA.**

Ryoga y la anciana que le había pedido ayuda para encontrar a un policía estaban parados en la cima de una zona rocosa a la vez que estos eran rodeados por una capa de humo.

\- "este es el monte aso de kyosho"- dijo con sorpresa la anciana que reconoció el volcán donde ella y Ryoga estaban.

\- "NO PUEDE SERRRRRRRRRR"- grito el chico despistado que no sabía cómo diablos había llegado allí.

* * *

 **UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS EN UNA NOCHE LLUVIOSA EN LA ENTRADA DEL DOJO TENDO.**

Ryoga se estaba frente a la casa Tendo a la vez que este se protegía de la lluvia con su paraguas, recordando como este de manera milagrosa había regresado a nerima con la anciana en su espalda y llevándola con un policía que le dijo como llegar a la casa del señor Tanaka alegrando a Ryoga que posteriormente se llevaría una gran paliza por parte de la anciana que estaba furiosa por haber recorrido todo Japón por culpa del despistado guerrero.

\- "acabare contigo Goku Saotome"- dijo Ryoga que se introdujo a la casa y este entro al cuarto de Goku y de Genma quienes dormían.

\- "DESPIERTA SAOTOME Y PELEA"- grito ryoga que lanzó un puñetazo a la cabeza de Goku solo para escuchar un crujido proveniente de su puño.

\- "AAAAAAAAAH, ME DOLIÓ, ¿DE QUE ESTA HECHA TU CABEZA?"- cuestiono entre gritos Ryoga que pudo notar como sus gritos despertaron a genma que estaba durmiendo en su forma de panda y este muy enojado arrojo a Ryoga y a Goku por la ventana al patio interior de la casa donde Goku aterrizo en el interior de la laguna mientras Ryoga se protegió con su paraguas y veía al saiyajin que se trasformaba en su versión femenina y esta salir de la laguna.

\- "Ryoga, es muy tarde jugare contigo mañana, tengo sueño"- dijo la pelirroja que estaba muy somnolienta a la vez que esta sin querer presumía su majestuosa y bien torneada figura y que a pesar de vestir ropa interior de hombre era sumamente sensual.

\- "no digas estupideces peleare contigo ahora, no me importa que sea de noche"- dijo Ryoga que desvió la mirada sonrojado al ver a la sexy saiyajin pelirroja.

\- "dios, su abdomen es muy bonito, ella es hermosa, pero no me dejare engañar por la apariencia ella es Goku y debe morir"- pensaba Ryoga que se preparaba mentalmente para no distraerse con el atractivo físico de Goku.

\- "¿Ryoga por lo menos dime que te hice?"- pregunto Goku con duda y algo de fastidio.

te lo diré maldito, yo tenía la intención de vengarme por el hecho de que faltaste a nuestro encuentro en la escuela, así que te seguí asta china, dijo Ryoga con una mirada furiosa.

\- "oh, eso quiere decir que tú también estuviste en jusenkyo, eso significa que también caíste en una de las fosas malditas"- dijo Goku que recordaba las fosas encantadas a la vez que este deducía lo que le paso a Ryoga.

\- "CÁLLATE YA NO TENGO QUE DECIRTE MÁS"- grito Ryoga que comenzó una lluvia de patadas a la vez que este se protegía con su paraguas.

\- "Ryoga por protegerte de la lluvia no atacas de manera coordinada, es muy fácil detenerte"- dijo la pelirroja que con ambas manos detenía la lluvia de golpes sin moverse de su lugar.

\- "NO ME IMPORTA QUE TAN FUERTE SEAS, NO ME DETENDRÉ HASTA POR LO MENOS A VERTE ROTO UN BRAZO"- grito Ryoga que también utilizaba su brazo derecho con la intención de golpear el rostro de nuestro héroe que se hacía a un lado y con su cola agarro el puño del chico despistado desviándolo y provocando que destruyera uno de los adornos de jardín de la casa Tendo provocando mucho ruido el cual despertó a Akane y a sus hermanas que decidieron ver qué pasaba.

\- "Akane parece ser que hay un ladrón en el patio de la casa"- dijo Kasumi con miedo.

\- "si eso parece"- contesto Akane que tomo una espada de bambú y esta se preparaba para pelear.

\- "Akane es hora de que demuestres porque tienes esos músculos de cavernícola"- dijo Nabiki cuyo comentario provocó el enojo de Akane que solo la ignoro y caminaba al frente de ellas.

Por su parte en el patio continuaba la batalla entre Goku y Ryoga que lanzaba una patada de tijera contra la pelirroja que saltaba aun lado manteniendo distancia del chico despistado que se enojaba más y más al no poder desplegar todas sus habilidades por estarse protegiendo de la lluvia.

\- "no puedo creerlo parece ser que caíste en una fosa maldita donde se ahogó una chica mono"- dijo Ryoga con enojo y sorpresa al ver la cola de la chica que la presumía moviéndola de un lado a otro.

\- "estoy harto de esto, creo que me gustaría ver un poco de esa forma tuya al mojarte"- dijo la chica saiyajin con una sonrisa pícara demostrando un poco de la personalidad maliciosa de Ranma que ahora era parte de Goku que a velocidad supersónica se trasporto al frente de Ryoga y lo abrazo con fuerza levantándolo en el aire.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAH, MALDITO, SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME"- gritaba con dolor Ryoga que tenía un brazo atrapado a la vez que este usaba el otro para sujetar la sombrilla.

\- "no lo are hasta que sueltes esa sombrilla"- dijo Goku con una sonrisa a la vez que esta incrementaba su agarre crujiendo la espalda de Ryoga que de manera milagrosa logro soltar su brazo atrapado y con este lanzar un golpe de hacha contra el hombro izquierdo de la saiyajin que no parecía incomoda ante esto.

\- "vamos Ryoga, yo me convierto en mujer, ¿en qué te conviertes tú?"- cuestión la chica pelirroja que veía risueñamente a Ryoga que poco a poco estaba cediendo.

\- "ya no me importa nada, si es necesario le romperé en cuello"- pensaba Ryoga con furia que concentraba toda su fuerza en su puño izquierdo y este apuntaba a la carótida de Goku.

Al mismo tiempo en el interior de la casa Tendo el ruido y el crujir de huesos era escuchado por las hermanas Tendo que estaba cerca de la puerta viendo dos sombras en su patio.

\- "son ladrones"- dijo Nabiki.

\- "me are cargo"- dijo Akane que intento salir, pero esta fue detenida por Kasumi.

\- "no espera, mejor hazlo adentro de la casa"- dijo Kasumi que le dio una pesa Akane que la tomo con sorpresa al ver como su hermana le propuso usar aun método tan violento, al mismo tiempo que esto sucedía en el patio de la casa Tendo Ryoga amartillo por última vez su puño esperando liberarse.

\- "MUEREEEEEEE"- grito Ryoga que repentinamente se detuvo al notar que la pelirroja se avía distraído viendo el cielo nocturno que se abría deshaciendo una nube de lluvia y rebelando resplandor amarillo que expulso de su interior un pequeño objeto metálico que caía en picada a gran velocidad hacia donde ellos estaban luchando.

\- "un …...me…me…me…...meteorito"- tartamudeo Ryoga que salió de su sorpresa cuando el objeto se estrelló en su cara obligando a Goku a soltarlo a la vez que este salía disparado contra la pared del patio de la casa Tendo que se agujeraba.

\- "le dio de tajo"- dijo Goku con sorpresa al ver como del humeante agujero salió disparado Ryoga que corría aterrorizado al ver que ya no era protegido de la lluvia por su paraguas.

\- "RYOGA REGRESA SOLO ESTABA BROMEANDO"- grito la pelirroja.

\- "NOOOOOOOOOO"- gritaba Ryoga que se perdía en la oscuridad de la calle.

\- "¿Goku que es eso que golpeo a tu amigo?"- pregunto Kasumi que al reconocerlos abría la puerta para hablar con él.

\- "no sé"- contesto Goku que pudo notar que del agujero salía una esfera de metal que flotaba y se acercaba.

\- "no puede ser, Giru, ¿eres tú?"- dijo Goku con alegría al ver a su antigua camarada de viajes.

\- "identificando, identificando, persona desconocida, análisis de ki"- dijo Giru que no reconocía a Goku.

\- "análisis completo, el individuo posee el ki de Son Goku a pesar de tener cromosomas xx, conclusión ahora Son Goku es biológicamente una mujer"- dijo Giru que saco sus brazos y piernas.

\- "¿Giru que haces aquí?"- cuestión Goku que sostenía al pequeño robot radar de las esferas del dragón.

\- "Pan me mando aquí con la misión de ayudarte, y ahora que sé que eres mujer mi misión es más importante, ya que Pan me dijo que las mujeres merecen respeto y más cuidados"- contesto Giru que expreso lo que Pan le dijo y había enseñado.

\- "yo no soy una mujer, soy hombre"- dijo Goku con las mejillas infladas.

\- "no hay duda que eres Goku, pero genéticamente eres mujer por lo que no entiendo lo que dices"- contesto Giru.

\- "te explicare más tarde, es mejor entrar a la casa"- dijo Goku que cargaba a Giru quien de repente fue observado por las 3 hermanas Tendo que tenía una mirada tierna y melosa al ver al pequeño robot que se veía muy tierno en las manos de Goku, todo esto siendo observado por una pequeña figura negra que fulminaba con la mirada a Goku a la vez que este estaba cerca de la ropa de Ryoga.

* * *

 **MINUTOS DESPUÉS EN LA SALA DE LA FAMILIA TENDO.**

Goku les contaba a las chicas de su viaja al espacio para buscar las esferas del dragón de estrellas negras y como en un planeta conoció a Giru quien se comió el radar del dragón, así como este se convirtió en su compañero de viajes y como este le salvo la vida en el planeta M2, esto siendo escuchado también por Genma que se escondía detrás de la pared, y este a pesar de ser un panda sonreía de oreja a oreja ya que con Giru de su lado sentía que las poderosas esferas del dragón estaban más cerca de sus manos.

él es muy tierno, dijo Kasumi que acaricio a Giru que se apeno un poco.

entonces él es muy especial, dijo Nabiki que tenía pensamientos similares al aprovechado padre de Goku, por su parte Akane iba a decir lo que pensaba, pero de repente esta pudo notar como una sombra saltaba de un lado a otro en la sala asustando a todas las chicas exceptuando a Goku.

\- "no te acerques"- exclamó Akane que golpeo la sombra rebelando a un pequeño cerdito negro que estaba mojado y asustado.

\- "pobrecito lo lastime"- dijo Akane que amablemente se acercó al cerdito que algo desconfiado se dejó cargar por la chica Tendo que parecía feliz con el cerdito que se sonrojo un poco al descansar en el pecho de Akane.

\- "se sonrojo, además esa pañoleta en su cuello y ese ki, no hay duda es el"- pensaba Goku que se acercó al cerdo que parecía estar muy enojado con la chica saiyajin.

\- "Goku ese cerdo no es el sujeto con el que tu pele…,"- decía Giru que también reconoció la fuente de energía del cerdo, pero este fue interrumpido por Goku que quería mantener el secreto por respeto a su rival.

\- "achu, estoy mojado, necesito un baño"- dijo Goku tras estornudar un poco.

\- "Goku por favor podrías bañar al cerdito"- dijo Akane con un sonroje en la cara el cual fue notado por Kasumi y Nabiki molestando a esta última que había decidido luchar por Goku.

\- "oye Goku, ¿no te gustaría que me bañe contigo?"- dijo Nabiki con un tono seductor.

\- "no seas vulgar Nabiki, no permitiré que hagas eso"- dijo Akane con enojo.

\- "te lo dije muy bien hermanita, yo tengo la intención de comenzar mi contra ataque, y no te permitiré adelantárteme solo porque ya comprendiste tus sentimientos"- dijo Nabiki que se retaba con la mirada con Akane que no retrocedía, esto siendo ignorado por Goku que inocentemente solo camino con Giru y el cerdo al interior del baño.

* * *

 **BAÑO DE LA CASA TENDO.**

Goku dejo al violento cerdito que se movía de un lado a otro enojado intentando golpearla, pero la saiyajin la esquivaba de manera magistral y sin poner mucha atención.

\- "cálmate"- dijo Giru que abrió un panel de su cuerpo para disparar una pequeña descarga eléctrica que dejo entumido al cerdito que dejo de moverse.

\- "no se peleen"- dijo la pelirroja que se desnudó completamente sonrojando de manera exagerada al cerdito que expulso una gran cantidad de sangre por la nariz al ver los pechos, abdomen, trasero y la zona más privada de la saiyajin que no parecía incomoda.

\- "Goku debe tener más pudor como mujer"- dijo Giru que a pesar de ser una maquina entendía que el comportamiento desinhibido de Goku no era apto para una mujer.

\- "tú también Giru, bueno intentare ser eso que llaman pudoroso"- dijo Goku con un puchero a la vez que este tomaba al inerte y desangrado cerdo y lo sumergía en el agua caliente de la tina solo para observar como de un movimiento rápido salía Ryoga desnudo y cubriendo la parte baja de su cuerpo con el agua caliente en la tina.

\- "lo sabía, el cerdito era Ryoga, jajajajajajaja"- dijo la pelirroja que comenzó a reírse lo que provocó que sus pechos se movieran de un lado a otro hipnotizando a Ryoga que aduras penas podía contener su lado lujurioso.

\- "hijo de perra"- susurro Ryoga con la cara roja y enojada.

\- "mi deber es proteger a la chica Goku, Giru protegerá a Goku de los pervertidos"- dijo Giru que se arrojó y este cubría los pechos de Goku con su cuerpo a la vez que fulminaba ryoga con su ojo rojo.

\- "no sabes cuánto te odio Goku Saotome así como también odio a tu estúpida cafetera con patas"- dijo con odio y vergüenza Ryoga que vio cómo su peor enemigo descubrió su secreto y maldición la cual era proveniente de los estanques malditos de jusenkyo, así como este fulminaba con la mirada a Goku y a su amigo Giru quien por petición de pan avía viajado a otra dimensión para ayudarlo y hacerle compañía en ese nuevo mundo.

 **FIN**.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, en donde akane perdería su cabellera, así como esta pudo, descargar su dolor y frustración con goku y ryoga que sintieron su fuerza, akane por fin pudo comprender sus sentimientos al hablar con el doctor tofu, así como esta por fin acepto sus nuevos sentimientos por su prometido lo que no fue del agrado de nabiki quien está dispuesta a desafiar a su hermana por goku, pan en un último acto de amor para su abuelo decidió pedirle a giru su compañero robótico así como el radar del dragón que este ayudara a goku en lo que el necesitara, lo cual fue justificado ya que este le ayudo a detener un ataque sorpresa realizado por ryoga que por fin dijo porque de su odio hacia goku a quien culpa de su maldición proveniente de jusenkyo, ¿que pasara ahora que akane a renunciado al doctor tofu y ha aceptado sus sentimientos por goku, que pasara ahora que ella y nabiki se han declarado la guerra y han dejado en claro que ninguna retrocederá, giru podrá cumplir su promesa a pan al llegar a ese mundo, sabremos el porqué de la maldición de ryoga quien convierte en cerdo y el chico despistado conseguirá su venganza?, esto lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

La llegada de giru será indispensable para goku en una futura búsqueda de las esferas del dragón, así como para que goku tenga reminiscencias del universo 7 y su familia.

Las habilidades de giru de control de la materia, así como la capacidad de transportarse en el tiempo espacio, están basadas en las habilidades que este de mostro el dragón ball gt, en el planeta M2 tras teletransportar a pan, goku y a trunks, que fueron capturados en placas metal por el general rildo, así como cuando este los salvo controlando la materia del metal liquido regresándolos a la normalidad.

La pelea de goku chica vs ryoga bajo la lluvia está inspirado en la pelea de ranma chica vs ryoga en ranma ½ cap. 9.

Así como en la pelea de aiora de leo vs casios y seiya en la saga de las doce casas.

La llegada de giru al mundo de ranma está inspirada en la cómica llegada a la tierra de NB en tenchi muyo gxp.

Nos vemos cuídense mucho.


	10. capitulo 9

Hola buenos días tardes o noches, espero que todos se encuentren muy bien, lamento mucho la tardanza en la actualización de esta historia, agradezco mucho su compresión, y de verdad aprecio su paciencia, como disculpa el capítulo de hoy será un poco más larga, en el capítulo de hoy aparecerá una nueva chica cuyas locuras y extraña risa pondrán los nervios de punta de goku quien no sabrá cómo tratar con ella.

Blackz123 – lamento la tardanza, pero, intentare actualizar más rápido y antes de las lluvias, (risa), gracias por tu comentario, cuídate mucho.

ryomy – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, y que este te sacara una sonrisa, espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

Lord Mortensen – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, lamento la tardanza, pero, intentare actualizar más rápido, gracias por tu comentario, cuídate mucho.

daizuke – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, las peleas épicas comenzaran cuando la abuela de shampoo y el maestro hapossai aparezcan, espero que sean de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

lord mau shinji 500 – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como agradezco muchísimo tus recomendaciones, estas me han sido de mucha ayuda tanto para esta historia, así como para El Ninja Son Goku segunda temporada el cual he estado ideando varios conceptos para los futuros arcos de esa historia, azusa y mikado si aparecerán, así como las locuras del maestro happosai, ukio, shamppo, mousse, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

NivekSparda – muy pronto kasumi entrara en la disputa por goku cuando los padres de los chicos revelen su futuro plan, espero que sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

OmegaZero – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

Ostof – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto esta historia, así como el capítulo anterior, si lamento mucho lo de mi ortografía, intentare mejorarla, estoy de acuerdo contigo de que las técnicas de ranma se harán más poderosas y vistosas con las habilidades de goku, así como el que el maestro happosai y la abuela poseen técnicas especiales las cuales podrían poner en aprietos a goku a pesar de su gran poder, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

noe – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como incorporación de giru a esta historia, tendré encuentra tu idea de akane y goku, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

invitado – te agradezco mucho todas tus sugerencias para esta historia como son la incorporación de Lum, baiten y yuuki, así como para futuras sagas las cuales aparecerán muy pronto tras la aparición del maestro happosai, las tendré muy encuenta, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

invitado – lamento mucho la tardanza, espero que el capítulo de hoy sea también de tú agrado, gracias por tu comentario.

Beelzeboss74 – me alegra saber que te ha gustado esta historia, así como el que goku conservara su personalidad gentil e inocente, sé que goku es muy poderos y que en el mundo de ranma aparte del maestro happosai y la abuela de shamppo no hay rivales dignos para él, pero te aseguro que goku si tendrá peleas difíciles, ya que estoy de acuerdo contigo que sería aburrido que el viviera una vida similar a la de Saitama, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

invitado – muy pronto llegara la pelea de goku y akane vs mikado y azusa, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

blackstar090123 – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado mucho esta historia, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Emiliofuentes – me alegra saber que te ha gustado mucho esta historia, lamento mucho la tardanza, intentare actualizan lo antes posible, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

jun-kun – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, así como la llegada de giru al mundo de ranma, shamppo muy pronta ara su aparición, pero te aseguro que la chica que aparecerá en este capítulo también es muy problemática, (risa), muchas gracias pór tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Anthonny Maza – me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado mucho esta historia, de entre otros crossovers, seguiré esforzándome para que esta siga siendo de tu agrado, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Invitado – tienes mucha razón, muchos eventos en esta historia cambiaran gracias a la llegada de giru, así como el también momentos embarazosos y malos que le ocurrieron a ranma, tendré en cuenta tus recomendaciones de mariko, y las otras que no se fijaron en ramna ya que estas son muy hermosas también, asi como tu recomendación del ozaru, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

Invitado – ciertamente nabiki y numero 18 tienen muchas similitudes tanto físicas como psicológicas, tendré en cuenta tu idea de que nabiki aprenda el uso del ki ya que me parece muy interesante, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Mikael 1997 –de verdad lamento muchísimo la demora, de corazón lo siento, te aseguro que no he abandonado esta historia, pero lamentablemente mi trabajo consume mucho de mi tiempo, intentare actualizar más rápido, gracias por tu comentario.

SonGokuMystic – me alegra que te haya gustado esta historia, espero de corazón que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario, cuídate mucho.

nheru – me alegra que te gustaría el capítulo anterior, gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo: 9 la mascota de Akane, aparece la rosa negra.

* * *

 **EN EL BAÑO DE LA CASA DE LA FAMILIA TENDO.**

La saiyajin pelirroja estaba sonriendo risueñamente a la vez que esta admiraba a Ryoga que aún estaba en la tina del baño la cual estaba llena de agua caliente a la vez que el chico despistado rechinaba los dientes y fulminaba con la mirada a Goku quien estaba casi desnuda ya que su enorme pecho era cubierto por el cuerpo de su buen amigo Giru quien había venido del universo 7 para hacerle compañía.

\- "Goku por favor limpia bien a ese cerdito, ya que a partir de ahora será mi mascota"- decía akane que abrió ligeramente la puerta del baño para poder hablar con nuestro héroe que era protegido junto con Giru y Ryoga por otra puerta que daba entrada a la tina del baño.

\- "eres un maldito, Goku Saotome, me las pagaras tú y tu estúpido juguete"- decía con furia Ryoga que lanzó un puñetazo con fuerza contra goku que simplemente detuvo el golpe sin ningún problema.

\- "oye Ryoga, platícame cómo fue tu experiencia en jusenkyo"- dijo Goku que soltaba a Ryoga que retrocedió su puño a la vez que este ligeramente se concentraba para recordar el peor día de su vida.

\- "eso paso cuando tu estúpido cobarde no te presentaste a nuestro encuentro decidí perseguirte asta china para resolver nuestros asuntos"- decía Ryoga que contaba lo que había pasado.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK – ZONA DESCONOCIDA DE CHINA.**

El despistado Ryoga recorría la zona con una mochila a la vez que este caminaba y encontraba a un anciano para pedirle indicaciones, donde posteriormente Ryoga sin querer termino caminando por un ardiente desierto donde encontró a otra persona que montaba un camello que le dio más indicaciones que lo llevaron a una ciudad donde Ryoga movía la cabeza de un lado a otro sin saber su propio paradero en donde el chico despistado vago de un lado a otro asta poder llegar a una zona llena de fosas en donde reposaban barias estacas de bambú.

\- "¿dónde estoy?"- se preguntaba Ryoga que se paró cerca de una pequeña colina para ver las fosas que adornaban el ambiente, pero de repente este salió de sus pensamientos cuando un panda gigante corría descontrolado por el lugar con un gran trozo de carne en la boca.

\- "demonios"- dijo Ryoga que salto para evitar al panda.

\- "ESPERA, REGRÉSAME MI CARNE"- gritaba una chica que a gran velocidad pasaba por el lugar a la vez que esta golpeaba a Ryoga en la cara que caía sin control a una de las fosas.

\- "LO SIENTO MUCHO"- grito la chica que sin botear seguía persiguiendo al panda.

\- "me ahogo"- pensaba Ryoga que sentía como su cuerpo cambiaba de forma solo para revelar a un pequeño cerdito negro, quien fue recogido por el panda gigante que había regresado por casualidad a la zona solo para llevarlo a una casa cercana.

\- "¿aun tienes hambre?"- cuestiono el guía de las fosas encantadas que estaba en la cocina descansando.

\- "si"- dijo el panda con un cartel a la vez que este le entregaba el cerdito al guía.

\- "como sea"- dijo el guía que comenzó a afilar un cuchillo lo que aterrorizo al cerdito que se contorsionaba desesperadamente.

\- "ahora que lo recuerdo aquí en jusenkyo se encuentra un estanque donde un cerdito negro se ahogó hace más de dos mil años"- dijo el guía que pasaba su dedo por el filoso cuchillo al mismo tiempo que el panda calentaba una gran olla de agua caliente para hervir al cerdo que desesperadamente trataba de salvar su vida.

\- "¿me pregunto si tú serás un ser humano?"- cuestiono el guía que sujetaba al cerdo que movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

\- "bueno vamos a averiguarlo"- dijo el guía que sumergió al cerdo en el agua hirviente la cual estallo de manera violenta rebelando a Ryoga que estaba desnudo y con la piel enrojecida por el agua hirviendo.

\- "¿QUE ESTAR LOCOS?, INTENTARON COMERMEEEEEEEE"- grito Ryoga con furia.

\- "wow, si eras humano, te salvaste"- dijo el guía de jusenkyo con sorpresa.

* * *

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Entonces eso paso, la pasaste falta, pero creo que deberías desquitarte con esa chica y su panda, no conmigo, dijo Goku que asimilaba la información de Ryoga.

\- "Giru está de acuerdo con Goku tu venganza no tiene sentido"- dijo Giru que aun cubría el pecho de la saiyajin pelirroja.

Pero estos fueron interrumpidos cuando Genma en su forma de panda abrió la puerta del baño con la intención de bañarse lo que dejo en shock a Ryoga que lo reconoció de inmediato.

\- "lamento interrumpir"- dijo el panda con un cartel que cerraba la puerta tras ver el baño ocupado por 3 personas.

\- "auch, ya entendí"- pensaba Goku con nerviosismo tras ver la mirada de Ryoga que ataba los acontecimientos en su cabeza.

\- "un panda y…y…y… y una chica pelirroja"- tartamudeo Ryoga que comenzó a despedazar el mármol de la tina con un apretón de sus manos al mismo tiempo que Goku ponía una mirada tierna de corderito tratando de calmar al chico despistado.

\- "HIJO DE PERRA TÚ TIENES LA CULPA DE MIS DESGRACIAS"- gritaba Ryoga que por la furia olvido la vergüenza de ver el cuerpo desnudo de Goku y este se lanzó sobre ella jalando una de las puntas de su cabello rojo.

\- "me lastimas"- dijo Goku que se alejaba un poco.

\- "el cerdo intenta abusar de Goku, el cerdo intenta abusar de Goku, Giru protegerá a Goku"- dijo Giru que soltó los pechos de la saiyajin para acercarse a la llave de agua fría la cual abrió con velocidad.

DEJA DE DECIR SANDECES CAFETERA, QUIEN QUERRÍA ESTAR CON ESTA ORANGUTÁN, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, gritaba Ryoga que rápidamente fue bañado en agua fría convirtiéndolo en cerdo.

\- "cálmate Ryoga, sé que esto es mi culpa y estoy dispuesto a asumir mi responsabilidad"- dijo la pelirroja que usando su gran fuerza tomo al cerdito negro y lo abrazo y lo puso en medio de sus pechos desnudos los cuales eran sumamente suaves al tacto de el cerdito Ryoga que por un momento olvido su furia y se dejaba llevar por su lívido ya que la firmeza y textura suave de la piel desnuda de la saiyajin pelirroja era casi mágica e hipnótica para él.

\- "cerdo degenerado, cerdo degenerado"- dijo Giru que de uno de los compartimientos en su cuerpo saco un pequeño martillo de titanio y con este le dio un martillazo en la cabeza al cerdo que caía fulminado con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

\- "no está bien que le pegues Giru, pero ahora está tranquilo eso es bueno"- dijo la pelirroja que salió del baño para cambiarse y entregarle el cerdo a Akane.

* * *

 **SALA DE LA CASA TENDO.**

Akane asomo la cabeza ya que esta había escuchado un gran ruido que venia del baño que se abría revelando a Goku quien solo vestía unos boxers y una diminuta toalla que cubría sus pechos a la vez que cargaba al inconsciente cerdito negro.

\- "me rindo, tu nunca entenderás de no exhibirte de esa manera"- dijo Akane con un tono resignado viendo la desinhibición de Goku a ser vista desnuda.

\- "toma tu cerdito"- dijo Goku que le entrego al noqueado cerdo a akane.

\- "¿Qué le paso?"- cuestiono Akane, bueno tal parece ser que Giru y él no se agradan, dijo Goku que se rascaba la mejilla un poco nerviosa,

\- "oh, ya veo, pobrecitos parece ser que se tienen celos el uno al otro"- dijo Akane que sonreía cariñosamente a la vez que esta extendió la mano hacia giru que se acercó para recibir unas caricias lo que apeno un poco al pequeño robot.

\- "vaya Giru parece que le caíste bien a Akane"- dijo Goku apenando más a robot que noto como el cerdito estaba recuperando el conocimiento.

\- "el cerdo pervertido despertó"- dijo Giru.

\- "oh, qué bueno que ya está despierto chiquito, ahora vivirás en esta casa y dormirás conmigo"- dijo Akane que abrazaba al cerdito al mismo tiempo que le dio un pequeño beso en la trompa lo que sonrojo exageradamente al cerdo y provocó un ligero estado de shock en Goku y Giru que sabían que el pequeño animal era realmente Ryoga.

\- "¿Qué hago?, si le digo que ese cerdito es un ser humano ella se enojaría con Ryoga por ser un pervertido y conmigo por no decirle"- pensaba Goku que decidió proteger el honor de Ryoga y así mismo guardando el secreto.

\- "¿qué pasa Goku, no me digas que teda celos este cerdito?"- cuestiono pícaramente Akane.

\- "ah, bueno…este….yo…bueno, no sé qué decirte"- dijo nerviosamente Goku lo que genero un gran sonroje en las mejillas de Akane que veía a la pelirroja algo nerviosa.

\- "vaya Akane no sabía que te gustara el yuri"- dijo Nabiki con tono burlo a la vez que esta entraba a la sala.

\- "CÁLLATE NABIKI NO TE BURLES DE MÍ, ERES UNA DESVERGONZADA METICHE"- grito Akane que salió corriendo a su cuarto con el aun sonrojado y distraído cerdito Ryoga.

\- "¿Qué es yuri?"- pregunto inocentemente Goku.

\- "bueno mi pequeño saltamontes deja que Nabiki sensei te enseñe"- dijo la chica aprovechada que se acercó seductoramente a Goku mientras esta pasaba su mano de manera delicada en la cara de la pelirroja a la vez que le mostraba un manga llamado strawberry panic el cual era del genero yuri.

\- "tal parece ser que a Nabiki no le importa si Goku es hombre o mujer aun intenta llamar su atención"- dijo Genma escondido detrás de una pared.

\- "así parecerse, a ella le gusta de hombro o mujer, creo que es momento de revelar nuestro plan a nuestros hijos"- contesto Soun quien acompañaba a su amigo.

\- "esperemos un poco más, parece ser que Akane ya se está llevando bien con Goku y Nabiki parece muy confiada en sí misma, quiero estar seguro antes de abrir la boca"- contesto Genma algo nervioso ya que si decía su plan a lo tonto sus hijos por enojo y descontento los podrían matar a golpes.

* * *

 **CUARTO DE AKANE.**

Akane estaba acostada en su cama aun nerviosa y enojada por el comentario de Nabiki, esa estúpida de Nabiki solo dice tonterías, además Goku es hombre, solo está bajo un hechizo, por lo que no tenía que burlarse de mi reacción, pensaba Akane que serraba los ojos lista para dormir mientras abrazaba a su nueva mascota.

\- "ella es hermosa"- pensaba Ryoga que admiraba a la dormida Akane a la vez que en su cabeza repentinamente aparecía la imagen de los pechos desnudos de la saiyajin pelirroja.

\- "demonios eran muy grandes y suavecitos, además me guste admitirlo o no es muy bella, pero no puedo caer ante ese encanto de sirena de ese maldito Saotome él debe morir"- pensaba Ryoga que recordaba el hermoso rostro de la pelirroja lo que lo hizo dudar un poco pero inmediatamente recordó que ella era en realidad Goku su peor enemigo de quien quería vengarse.

* * *

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.**

Goku, Nabiki y Akane corrían rumbo a la escuela ya que se había hecho tarde ya que por culpa de Nabiki nuestro héroe estaba algo somnoliento ya que se desveló leyendo los mangas de la chica oportunista.

\- "tengo mucho sueño"- dijo entre bostezos Goku que había recuperado su forma masculina y este tenía a Giru en su hombro derecho.

\- "no te quejes, además solo aun te falto leer los mangas de citrus"- dijo Nabiki con un tono burlón.

\- "eres una degenerada Nabiki, verdad p – chan"- dijo Akane que llevaba a su mascota dentro de su mochila.

\- "¿p – chan?"- pregunto Goku.

\- "si es el nombre de este amiguito"- dijo Akane que mostraba al enfurruñado cerdo que fulminaba con los ojos a Goku que sabía las intenciones de Ryoga.

* * *

 **TIEMPO DESPUÉS EN LA ESCUELA FURINKAN.**

Las clases pasaron con normalidad hasta la hora del receso donde la chica Tendo presumía a P – chan y a Giru ante sus amigas que mostraban un gran cariño y dulzura ante p – chan y Giru quienes se volvieron el centro de atención en su clase.

\- "¿Giru tienes un momento?, necesitamos hablar de las esferas del dragón"- dijo Goku que se acercó a Akane y sus amigas con la intención de hablar con su amigo robótico solo para ver la mirada furiosa y llena de sed de sangre por parte de p – chan.

\- "parece ser que quiere pelear"- pensaba Goku que esbozó una sonrisa desafiante.

* * *

 **POCO DESPUÉS DE LA FINALIZACIÓN DEL RECESO.**

Akane puso a p – chan en un almacén esperando a que este se quedara allí ya que no quería problemas con el profesor si este encontrara a su mascota.

\- "quédate aquí p – chan, prometo que vendré por ti después de clase"- decía sonrientemente Akane que cerraba la puerta dejando a p – chan que tranquilamente se sentaba hasta que pudo avistar a Goku que estaba en el techo observándolo.

\- "bien Ryoga pude sentir tu deseo de luchar conmigo, y yo nunca escapo a una pelea"- dijo Goku con una tetera de agua caliente, lo que asusto a p – chan que salió corriendo del almacén.

\- "espera Ryoga, no podemos pelear si estas en esa forma"- decía Goku que perseguía al cerdito que rápidamente se metía en el vestidor de mujeres de la escuela donde este fue recibido por muchas chicas en ropa interior que felices lo comenzaron a llenar de mimos.

\- "¿Ryoga dónde estás?"- cuestiono Goku que asomo la cabeza en el vestidor de mujeres solo para recibir una marejada de insultos y gritos por parte de las avergonzadas mujeres.

\- "ok, ya me voy cálmense"- dijo Goku que cerraba la puerta a la vez que este se tapaba los oídos.

\- "desvergonzado"- dijo con enojo una de las chicas semidesnudas quien sostenía al cerdito.

\- "hola como verán yo también tengo pechos"- dijo Goku que entraba al cuarto en su forma femenina a la vez que este se abría su blusa mostrando sus 2 montañas delanteras sorprendiendo a las chicas que no podían creer que fueran naturales, a la vez que p – chan corría desesperado al otro vestidor el cual era de hombres y estos no sentían el más mínimo afecto por el cerdo, pero si se sonrojaron y animaron al ver a la hermosa saiyajin pelirroja a quien le entregaron el cerdito de inmediato.

* * *

 **MOMENTOS DESPUÉS EN EL CAMPO DE FÚTBOL DE LA ESCUELA FURINKAN.**

Tanto Goku como Ryoga habían vuelto a sus formas originales gracias al agua caliente y estos se retaban el uno al otro con la mirada.

\- "¿Qué paso Ryoga, pensé que querías luchar conmigo?, pero lo único que has hecho hasta ahora es estar con las mujeres"- dijo Goku que inflaba las mejillas y fruncía el ceño.

\- "cierra la boca, no tienes idea de lo que he pasado hasta ahora"- dijo Ryoga que recordaba todos los eventos desafortunados que había pasado al mojarse como cundo este fue atropellado por una horda de cerdos que pasaban cerca de él y cuando este cayo dentro de una laguna en donde fue secuestrado por una jauría de jabalís salvajes.

\- "toda mi vida fue solo dolor y penurias, claro esto hasta que conocí el amor de Akane, gracias a ella se lo que es ser querido"- decía elocuentemente ryoga que se había enamorado de la chica Tendo.

\- "no crees que exageras, ella quiere a p – chan no a ti"- dijo Goku algo confundido.

\- "CIERRA LA BOCA NO LO SABREMOS HASTA QUE ELLA ME LO DIGA"- grito Ryoga con furia.

\- "pero es muy obvio, además Akane se comporta de la misma forma con Giru y el no a dicho nada como lo que tú dices"- dijo Goku.

\- "eso es porque esa cosa es una maldita maquina no seas estúpido"- contesto con enojo el chico despistado que se puso en posición de combate.

\- "no permitiré que hables así de mi amigo"- dijo Goku que se había enojado por el comentario de Ryoga.

\- "no soporto que estés cerca de Akane, te exterminare"- declaro Ryoga que rápidamente se llevaría una enorme sorpresa al ver como Goku se lanzó en un estallido sónico.

\- "NO PUEDE SER SU VELOCIDAD AUMENTO DE UNA MANERA EXPLOSIVA, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- grito Ryoga que sorprendido recibió un poderoso derechazo en la mandíbula que mando disparado a Ryoga por los aires.

\- "creo que exagere"- dijo Goku que veía como a lo lejos el cuerpo de Ryoga caía en una zona boscosa.

\- "¿Goku no has visto a p - chan, no lo encuentro?"- cuestiono Akane que junto con Giru se acercaban al saiyajin que trato de mantener la calma, este.

\- "no, no lo he visto, creo"- dijo Goku algo nerviosos lo que fue notado por giru que utilizo su dispositivo de detección del ki para notar que el ki de ryoga estaba lejos de la escuela.

\- "yo sé dónde está, p – chan, lo llevare de regreso a la casa"- dijo Giru que comenzó a flotar en el aire alejándose poco a poco.

\- "gracias Giru te lo encargo"- dijo Akane de manera animada.

\- "si muchísimas gracias"- dijo Goku que juntaba las palmas de sus manos en forma de disculpa y agradecimiento su amigo quien estaba cubriendo las tonterías del saiyajin.

* * *

 **ZONA BOSCOSA DEL BARRIO DE NERIMA.**

Ryoga caía de manera violenta cerca de un pequeño arroyo donde estaba un árbol seco donde este de manera magistral aterrizo en una de sus ramas.

\- "maldito Saotome eso me dolió, pero fue mi culpa por distraerme por la furia, aunque creo que por fin me estoy acostumbrando a la potencia de sus golpes, estoy seguro que seré capaz de luchar mejor contra él la próxima vez"- dijo Ryoga que se sobaba su mejilla lastimada.

\- "eres muy fuerte, un humano normal estaría muerto tras ese golpe de Goku"- dijo una voz que llamo la atención de Ryoga que pudo ver a Giru flotando arriba de él.

\- "no te metas en lo que no te importa, chatarra voladora"- dijo con enojo Ryoga.

\- "puedo notar que no te agrado, pero eso está bien ya que tú tampoco le agradas a Giru, solo vine porque Akane se preocupa por p – chan"- dijo Giru que había un compartimiento de su cuerpo de donde salió disparado un rayo láser que corto la rama donde Ryoga estaba parado.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- grito Ryoga que se sumergió en el arroyo convirtiéndose en cerdito que con dificultad y enojo se acercó a la orilla.

\- "quédate quieto, te necesito con vida"- dijo Giru que lanzó una descarga eléctrica con la cual desmayo a p – chan para levantarlo y bolar rumbo a la casa Tendo.

* * *

 **MÁS TARDE EN LA CASA TENDO.**

Toda la familia estaba reunida en el comedor realizando varias actividades como eran tejer, leer el periódico y mangas o ver televisión.

\- "bien Goku que te parece el manga de Princess Princess, este es de genero yaoi"- decía Nabiki que estaba cerca de Goku jugando seductoramente con una de las pintas de su cabello mientras el saiyajin ojeaba el manga.

\- "bueno según lo que entendí, las mujeres se pueden casar con otras mujeres y los hombres se pueden casar con otros hombres"- contesto Goku inocentemente.

\- "eres una degenerada Nabiki, ¿cómo le muestras eso a Goku?"- cuestiono Akane con enojo a la vez que esta alimentaba a p – chan quien estaba nervioso ya que Giru estaba viéndolo.

\- "¿Kasumi que cenaremos hoy?"- cuestiono Soun que dejaba de leer el periódico.

\- "carne de cerdo asada con papas"- contesto la tierna Kasumi cuyas palabras asustaron a p –chan que de alguna manera traumatizado sentía que podía ver las expresiones de Giru que en su mente sonreía sádicamente solo para salir corriendo velozmente.

\- "¿p – chan, que te pasa?"- pregunto Akane con sorpresa.

\- "que cerdo tan raro"- dijo Nabiki.

\- "sí, es raro, jajajajajaja"- decía entre risa Giru quien era el culpable del temor de la mascota de Akane con quien parecía haber desarrollado una rivalidad odio mutuo.

* * *

 **ALGUNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS EN UN LOTE BALDÍO DEL BARRIO DE NERIMA.**

Se podía observar a un grupo de 4 mujeres las cuales se retaban con la mirada en donde 3 de ellas estaban muy lastimadas de la cara, piernas y brazos, estas vestían con ropas de entrenamiento de gimnasia le la escuela furinkan y desafiaban con sus instrumentos de ejercicio a una chica de cabello negro el cual estaba atado elegantemente en una cola de caballo, además de que esta llevaba un bolso en su mano y parecía muy tranquila ante sus rivales.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN EL ÁREA COMERCIAL DEL BARRIO DE NERIMA.**

En una heladería se encontraba Goku quien estaba convertido en su forma femenina tras mojarse por accidente antes de salir de su casa y esta estaba comprando un enorme helado de 3 bolas siendo que dos de estas le fueron regaladas por el vendedor ya que este se había sentido muy atraído por la pelirroja a quien también le pidió su número telefónico y la oportunidad de tener una cita, pero este fue rechazado de manera gentil por la pelirroja que era fulminada con la mirada por otras mujeres celosas de la belleza de la saiyajin.

\- "realmente la gente es más amable conmigo cuando soy mujer, aunque en su mayoría son hombres, incluso me regalan dulces y comida gratis"- pensaba Goku que alegremente comía el helado hasta que repentinamente salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un escándalo en un lote baldío cercano.

* * *

 **EN EL LOTE BALDÍO DEL BARRIO.**

Las chicas dela escuela furinkan a pesar de estar en posición de combate temblaban de miedo ante la chica de cabello negro que expreso una diabólica sonrisa con sus hermosos labios que eran adornados por un color carmesí de un pinta labios.

\- "¿escuela furinkan, cierto?, aún falta una semana para nuestra pelea, pero realmente no creo que sean rivales para mí, así que mejor termino esto aquí mismo"- declaro la chica de cabello negro que de su bolsa sacaba un listón de gimnasia rítmica y se colocó en posición de combate.

\- "eres una desvergonzada, tu nos atacaste por sorpresa y nos lastimaste"- dijo con enojo una de las chicas que junto con sus compañeras atacaron a la pelinegra que de manera rápida y mortal utilizado el listón como un látigo con el cual desarmo y derribo a las 3 chicas.

\- "son unas buenas para nada"- dijo la pelinegra que daba una serie de latigazos a las indefensas chicas que se protegían como podían, todo esto siendo visto por Goku que estaba flotando ligeramente en el aire sobre la cerca del lote baldío.

\- "está exagerando ya gano"- pensaba Goku que se teletransporto al frente de las chicas y detuvo el listón con una sola mano sorprendiendo a la pelinegra.

\- "no debes abusar de tu poder, está claro el resultado de la pelea mejor cálmate"- dijo la pelirroja de manera tranquila ante la chica que rápidamente se recuperó de la sorpresa.

\- "veo que eres una chica muy fuerte ya que pudiste detener ni ataque"- dijo la pelinegra que caminaba de manera desafiante ante Goku.

\- "se podría decir que si"- contesto presuntuosamente la pelirroja.

\- "suena interesante"- dijo la pelinegra que con su pie levanto una masa de gimnasia del suelo y esta la utilizo como un arma contra la pelirroja que se movió a súper velocidad esquinando el ataque y realizo una barrida contra el pie de la pelinegra que cayó de cabeza contra el suelo.

\- "es peligrosa"- pensó la chica pelinegra que se recompuso rápidamente y con una vuelta de carro cayo de manera elegante en el suelo.

\- "wow, tiene muy buenos reflejos"- pensaba Goku que veía a la chica que la había desafiado.

\- "permíteme presentarme, soy la gran estrella del club de gimnasia de combate de la escuela San Hebereke, Kodachi Kuno, y se me conoce como la rosa negra"- se presentó la pelinegra que saco una rosa negra la cual arrojo contra Goku que la atrapo fácilmente.

\- "la próxima vez date por muerta, wuajajajajajajajajaja"- decía ente risas extrañas y exageradas Kodachi que corría lejos del jugar.

\- "se escapó"- dijo la saiyajin que rápidamente pudo ver a las chicas de su escuela en el suelo llorando con tristes.

\- "no lloren las llevare a un lugar seguro para atender sus heridas"- dijo Goku que se acercó a las lastimadas chicas.

* * *

 **UNA HORA DESPUÉS EN LA CASA TENDO.**

Goku y las lastimadas chicas estaban en el cuarto de Akane contándole todo lo que había ocurrido y como estas fueron derrotadas de manera tramposa por las miembros del club de gimnasia de la escuela San Hebereke, y en especial por los trucos sucios de Kodachi por lo que esperaban que akane pudiera ayudarlas en el próximo combate que tendrían contra ella, todo esto siendo oído por una de las gimnastas de la escuela San Hebereke que había ido como una espía para saber quién sería la nueva oponente de kodachi.

\- "con que Akane Tendo"- dijo la muchacha que escuchaba todo solo para ver como un enorme panda se acercó a ella.

\- "te puedo ayudar en algo"- dijo el panda con un cartel poniendo nerviosa a la chica que estaba espiando la casa Tendo.

\- "yo no sé nada sobre la gimnasia"- decía Akane que quería evitar involucrarse en el conflicto.

\- "por favor Akane tu eres muy fuerte"- dijo una de las chicas.

\- "además, no es lo que tú crees, estamos hablando de gimnasia rítmica de combate"- dijo otra de las muchachas quien posteriormente les explicó que se trataba de una especialidad donde se luchaba en un cuadrilátero utilizando los instrumentos como armas.

\- "no sé si pueda, pero las ayudare"- dijo Akane mas convencida ya que se trataba de una pelea y no de un espectáculo.

* * *

 **AL** **ANOCHECER EN EL DOJO TENDO.**

Akane se encontraba observando los instrumentos de gimnasia que eran compuestos por un listón, una pelota, unas masas y un aro los cuales intentaba utilizar como sus nuevas armas.

\- "Akane no crees que es peligroso, tu nunca has hecho esto de la gimnasia de combate"- dijo Goku que había recuperado su forma masculina y estaba sentado en el suelo del dojo jugando con una de las masas, al mismo tiempo que Giru y p – chan entraban en el dojo.

\- "oh, mi lindo pecha"- decía akane cargando al cerdito negro.

\- "hola giru, ¿ya te estas llevando bien con p – chan?"- pregunto goku a su amigo robótico.

\- "no me interesa llevarme bien con ese cerdo cínico"- contesto Giru al mismo tiempo que los dos desafiantemente se sentaban juntos alado de nuestro héroe.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN ESCUELA SAN HEBEREKE.**

El club de gimnasia de combate practicaba sin descanso siendo observadas por Kodachi quien vestía con un leotardo color verde el cual dejaba ver su hermoso y curvilíneo cuerpo.

\- "es todo por hoy pueden retirarse"- declaro Kodachi a su equipo al mismo tiempo que la chica que fue a espiar la casa Tendo se acercó y le daba la información en su oído.

\- "entiendo, entonces esa tal Akane Tendo debe prepararse para morir"- dijo Kodachi en voz baja al mismo tiempo que salía del gimnasio cubriéndose con una capa.

\- "wuajajajajajajajajaja"- reía exageradamente la pelinegra que saltaba de tejado entejado cargando un arma oculta por su capa.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO AL DOJO TENDO.**

Akane practicaba como podía con los instrumentos, realizando todo tipo de movimientos ridículos y mal hechos, desde enredarse con el listón golpearse la cara con la pelota, y lastimándose la espalda al romper el aro con su cuerpo.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, MALDITA SEA NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO, PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ME SALE"- gritaba con locura Akane que daba pisotones salvajes similares a los de un gorila furioso.

\- "parece un ozaru"- pensaba Goku que se imaginaba a la Tendo destruyendo todo lo que se le pusiera en frente.

\- "¿adónde vas?"- pregunto Giru que vio a p – chan salir del dojo rumbo al baño de la casa.

\- "lo siento, lo siento, no sé cómo hacer esto"- decía con tristeza Akane frente a Goku.

\- "no tiene caso que me preguntes a mi yo no sé cómo pelear con estas cosas"- dijo Goku nerviosamente.

\- "no se preocupen yo te enseñare"- dijo una voz detrás de ellos que al voltear vieron a Ryoga.

\- "oh, p- chan"- dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

\- "no me llames p – chan tarado"- contesto Ryoga que rápidamente sujeto a Goku del cuello de su camisa.

\- "si, si, lo siento"- dijo Goku con un poco fastidiado.

\- "como sea, comenzaremos con el listón"- dijo Ryoga que tomo el listón y realizo un movimiento rápido con el que levanto en el aire a Goku y a Giru los mando contra la pared.

\- "wow que movimiento, yo también quiero aprender a hacer eso"- dijo Goku que evito el impacto con sus manos.

\- "me….. las …pagaras ….estúpido, cerdo"- dijo con dificultad Giru que se avía clavado contra la pared del dojo.

\- "así se utiliza el listón recuérdalo Akane"- dijo Ryoga que se acercó a la sorprendida Tendo que veía las habilidades de Ryoga con las armas.

* * *

 **MEDIA HORA MÁS TARDE.**

Akane jadeaba de cansancio en el suelo tras practicar con Ryoga que veía sus avances junto con Goku que tenía una mirada entre cerrada y escéptica.

\- "has mejorado"- dijo ryoga con un tono amable.

\- "mejorar, yo la veo mucho peor"- dijo Goku que veía a la Tendo envuelta en el listón.

\- "CIERRA LA BOCA, ¿QUIÉN TE PREGUNTO?"- grito avergonzada y enojada Akane que salía del dojo.

\- "maldita sea falta una semana para el encuentro, no debí meterme en esto"- decía Akane con frustración al mismo tiempo que esta entraba a su cuarto alistándose para dormir.

* * *

 **PATIO DELA FAMILIA TENDO.**

Goku y Ryoga estaba en el patio cerca de la laguna de la casa e intentaban conversar de lo ocurrido en el dojo.

\- "Ryoga estás loco, no deberías alabarla cuando lo está haciendo mal, lo único que conseguirás es que fracase y se lastime"- dijo Goku con un tono enojado.

\- "los hombres celosos son patéticos Goku recuérdalo"- dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa arrogante al mismo tiempo que saltaba al lago convirtiéndose en p- chan.

\- "creo que te estás haciendo mañoso"- dijo Goku con el ceño fruncido.

\- "es mi oportunidad, mi oportunidad"- decía Giru que salía de la casa armado con una moto cierra listo para vengarse de Ryoga por lo que paso en el dojo.

\- "no esperen no se peleen"- dijo Goku que perseguía a las dos mascotas que corrían launa de la otra.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CUARTO DE AKANE.**

Akane se había puesto su pijama y esta se acostó en su cama boca arriba solo para llevarse la sorpresa de su vida al ver a kodachi sujetada de su techo con una rosa negra en su boca y un enorme martillo de madera en su espalda.

\- "QUÉ DEMONIOS"- exclamó akane que veía a kodachi caer en picada con la intención de clavarle el martillo en el estómago.

\- "prepárate akane tendo, yo soy kodachi la rosa negra de la escuela san hebereke y he venido para matarte"- dijo kodachi que vi como akane esquivo el ataque de manera milagrosa.

\- "eres una tramposa"- dijo akane con enojo.

\- "eres patética, no duraras ni un instante"- dijo Kodachi que elegantemente utilizo su listo e inmovilizo a Akane.

\- "SE ACABÓ"- grito Kodachi que se preparó para atacar por última vez a Akane.

\- "me va a matar"- pensaba Akane con temor, pero para su fortuna la puerta de su cuarto se azoto por culpa de Giru, p - chan y Goku que se correteaban de un lado a otro provocando que la puerta aplastara a Kodachi.

\- "no se peleen"- exigía Goku pero Giru y p- chan lo ignoraban y saltaban de un lado a otro solo para salir del cuarto.

\- "Goku me ha salvado"- dijo Akane con un tono de rubor en sus mejillas viendo como el saiyajin, el puerco y el robot salían del cuarto a toda velocidad.

\- "las cosas no salieron como las planee, pero te aseguro que en la competencia te acabare, así que prepárate Akane Tendo"- declaro con presunción Kodachi que se había recompuesto del golpe con la puerta y esta con su listón provocó una lluvia de pétalos de rosa negra mientras salía por la ventana del cuarto de Akane.

\- "DESGRACIADA ENSUCIASTE MI CUARTO"- grito con enojo Akane que se asomó por la ventana.

* * *

 **TEJADO DE LA CASA TENDO.**

Kodachi corría por el tejado analizando a su futura oponente y las posibilidades de esta en el encuentro futuro entre ellas.

\- "esa chica es fuerte, pero solo eso, la fuerza bruta no sirve de nada en un combate donde la velocidad y la agilidad lo son todo, no hay forma de que ella me pueda ganar"- pensaba Kodachi que pudo avistar a un cerdo negro pasar junto a ella.

\- "¿un cerdo?"- se cuestionó Kodachi que no pudo ver el otro objeto que se acercaba a su cabeza el cual al impactar la noqueo tirándola del tejado.

\- "dios le pegue en la cabeza por accidente"- dijo Giru con temor al ver lo que había pasado.

\- "la ayudare"- dijo Goku que galantemente flotaba la atrapo en el aire y gentilmente la cargo a la sima del tejado.

\- "¿estás bien?"- pregunto Goku que cargaba a Kodachi de manera nupcial mientras la chica abría los ojos y veía al apuesto saiyajin.

\- "pero que guapo es, además sus brazos son muy fuertes y musculosos, él debe ser un gran peleador"- pensaba Kodachi que muy sonrojada abrazaba a Goku que no entendía que pasaba.

\- "déjame bajarte"- dijo gentilmente Goku que puso a Kodachi en el tejado para verla mejor.

\- "veo que estas mejor, lamento muchísimo lo que paso espero que estés bien y no tengas ninguna herida grave"- dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa encantadora viendo a la muy apenada Kodachi.

\- "este debe ser el destino, el amor a primera vista si existe"- dijo con ternura Kodachi que rápidamente sacaba un ramo de rosas negras.

\- "¿cómo te llamas?"- pregunto Kodachi que extendía su ramo de rosas.

\- "yo soy Goku Saotome"- contesto Goku con dudas al ver las rosas las cuales repentinamente explotaron cubriendo el ambiente con un potente somnífero.

\- "me pican los ojos"- dijo Goku que retrocedió un poco al mismo tiempo que este se ponía de rodillas.

\- "wow, me equivoque de ramo se suponía que era un ligero relajante muscular, pero creo que te di el que tenía el potente somnífero veterinario el cual es capaz de noquea aun elefante, pero a simple vista se ve que eres muy fuerte ya que deberías estar dormido o en el peor de los casos muerto, pero solo se entumeció tu cuerpo"- dijo Kodachi que se acercó al pobre Goku que sentía como su cuerpo hormigueaba.

\- "bueno no importa, Goku amor mío, estaremos juntos a partir de ahora, eso me hace muy feliz"- dijo Kodachi con una mirada atrevida y romántica.

\- "dios mío, he visto esos ojos y comportamiento antes, estoy seguro"- pensaba Goku alarmado sintiendo un Deja vu al mismo tiempo que Kodachi se acostaba sobre el sujetando su rostro con la intención de besarlo.

\- "o no, este será mi primer beso debe ser mágico, por lo que debo retocarme el maquillaje"- dijo Kodachi que rápidamente se paró y esta sacaba un espejo y un lápiz labial al mismo tiempo que Goku se arrastraba intentando escapar.

\- "mi cuerpo esta entumecido, además esa chica es muy rara mis instintos me dicen que escape"- pensaba Goku que se alejaba del lugar.

\- "espera cielito lindo, ya terminé mis arreglos"- dijo Kodachi que perseguía al pobre saiyajin.

\- "hay mama me van a violar"- pensaba Goku que milagrosamente pudo ver como una patada saco volando a Kodachi, siendo Akane su salvadora.

\- "¿QUE DIABLOS LE HACES A GOKU?"- pregunto con un grito Akane.

\- "Akane eres una entrometida, pero recuerda esto, no importa cuántos estorbos aparezcan, pero los labios de mi amado goku serán míos, wuajajajajajajajajaja"- decía entre risas maniáticas y sumamente exageradas Kodachi que amenazaba a Akane.

\- "Goku amorcito, nos volveremos a ver wuajajajajajajajajaja"- se despedía entre risas Kodachi del nervioso Goku que se sentaba en el tejado viendo partir a la extraña chica.

\- "esa perra como se atreve a meterse con mi chico, la are pedazos, lo juro"- susurro con furia Akane que se retiraba sin voltear a ver a Goku,

\- "las mujeres de esta dimensión son muy, pero muy extrañas"- pensaba nuestro héroe que vio la actitud de las dos mujeres y que estas estaban dispuestas a destruirse con tal de cumplir sus extraños objetivos los cuales eran muy difíciles de comprender para el inocente Goku que yacía acostado en el tejado de la casa Tendo.

 **FIN.**

Espero que el capítulo de hoy haya sido de su agrado, ryoga descubrió que realmente goku es el culpable de su maldición la cual después de muchas penurias lo a beneficiado con la pasibilidad de ser la nueva mascota de akane, así como un conflicto de golpea y esquía con giru donde los dos se odian y parece ser que no desean estar el uno con el otro, nabiki parece haber dejado en claro que ella desea estar con goku sin importar su género y esta se lo ha mostrado a su familia mientras esta le enseñaba varios mangas yuri a nuestro héroe que los leía de manera inocente, así como la aparición de la excéntrica kodachi kuno quien es una experta en el combate de gimnasia rítmica que al enterarse de su futura pelea con akane esta decidió eliminarla pero por fortuna e intervención de goku, giru y ryoga akane se salvó, kodachi ha conocido a goku y esta de inmediato se sintió atraída por él, por lo que decidió hacerlo suyo con el uso de extraños métodos los cuales asustaron a nuestro héroe quien no está acostumbrado a ese tipo de comportamientos, pero este fue salvado gracias a akane que furiosamente decidió que derrotaría a kodachi como fuera, ¿qué ocurrirá con el encuentro entre akane y kodachi, kodachi lograra sus objetivos de victoria y de conquistar el corazón de goku?, esto lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

Los rasgos del comportamiento yuri en las personalidades de nabiki y akane están basados en unos muy ligeros y casi imperceptibles conceptos que rumiko takahashi planteo en el anime y manga de ranma ½.

Los mangas strawberry panic, citrus y princess princess que nabiki le mostro a goku son referencias de algunos muy famosos mangas y animes de genero yuri y yaoi.

La relación de giru y ryoga (p – chan), está basada en la relación de tom y Jerry delos dibujos animados clásicos de 1930.

Nos vemos cuídense mucho.


	11. capitulo 10

Hola buenos días tardes o noches espero que todos se encuentren muy bien, lamento mucho la tardanza con la actualización de esta historia, pero realmente entre trabajo y enfermedades el tiempo no estuvo de mi lado estos últimos meses.

Blackz123 – lamento muchísimo la tardanza, espero que el capítulo de hoy sea de tu agrado, actualizare más seguido te lo prometo, gracias por tu comentario.

xpegasox – lamento muchísimo la tardanza, espero que el capítulo de hoy sea de tu agrado, actualizare con más frecuencia, me alegra que te gustara la relación de giru y ryoga la cal es similar a la de ton y Jerry, tengo la intención de realizar un crossover de dragon ball y rwby, pero por el momento planeo realizar uno de boku no hero, agradezco tu paciencia y comprensión, gracias por tu comentario.

daizuke – si goku es un alma pura en un mundo de amazonas (risa), si abra enemigos poderosos, pero esos aparecerán después de la aparición del maestro happosai, gracias por tu comentario.

lord mau shinji 500 – me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, si kodachi está un poco loca e incluso goku tendrá problemas para tratarla eso te lo aseguró, es muy posible que goten, goha y pan aparezcan en el mundo de ranma y le brinden su ayuda a goku, yo también disfrute de los capítulos de Kurenai, el panda pintado, el gato mágico del cascabel, las carreras locas en el parque de diversiones y por su puesto el poderos pantimedias taro, te aseguro que ellos estarán presentes en esta historia, en cuanto alo de jiren el estará presente hasta la segunda temporada de El Ninja son Goku Reborn, espero tu comprensión y agradezco mucho tui comentario cuídate mucho.

ryomy – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, agradezco muchísimo tu recomendación intentare mejorar en lo de los tiempos, muchas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

kenallo25 – lamento muchísimo la tardanza, actualizare más seguido te lo prometo, muy pronto aparecerán shamppo y ukio y la maestra hinako también aparecerá y serán un dolor de cabeza para goku te lo aseguro, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Guest – me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, en cuanto a lo de kodachi es muy posible que su participación solo sea cómica, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

OmegaZero – me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capítulo anterior, espero que el capítulo de hoy también sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Guest chapter – I am glad that you liked the previous chapter, do it for your next publication and I will have very well in the account of the characters of urusei yatsura and that I also like very much, thank you very much for your comment.

noe – me alegra saber que te ha gustado esta historia, daré mi mayor esfuerzo para que siga siendo de tu agrado, si goku comerá la comida de akane y su reacción será una sorpresa(risa), akane se esforzara para agradarle a goku eso te lo aseguro, gracias por tu comentario.

hunterzero117 – lamento mucho la tardanza en la actualización, pero te prometo que actualizare más seguido, me alegra saber que te ha gustado esta historia, daré mi mayor esfuerzo para que siga estando entre tus preferencias, gracias por tu comentario.

jun-kun – hola, me encuentro muy bien, espero que también estés muy bien, me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo anterior, así como los momentos cuscos de giru y ryoga, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

juanan231283 – si kodachi está loca de remate y créeme goku pasara por muchas penurias cerca de ella(risa), muchísimas gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

SonGokuMystic – me alegra saber que te ha gustado esta historia, en cuanto a lo de la personalidad de goku eso tiene explicación, ya que él y ranma se fusionaron lo que significa que el enojo y la arrogancia de ranma debes en cuando salen a flote, pero intentare remediar lo que tú me indicas, sé que ryoga no es tan fuerte para soportar los golpes de goku pero también hay que tener en cuenta que esta historia se centra en la comedia y el romance, agradezco muchísimo tu compresión y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y tus puntos de vista los cuales me ayudaran para mejorar esta historia cuídate.

Guest – bueno el sí podría usar un campo de fuerza para evitar el agua peor eso quiritaria lo divertido de las trasformaciones (risa), gracias por tu comentario cuídate mucho.

Luis santiago – I regret a lot the delay in the update of this story, the promotion of the update more frequently, garcais for your comment.

Luis Enrique – lamentó muchísimo la tardanza, actualizare esta historia más seguido, gracias por tu comprensión, así como gracias por tu comentario cuídate.

Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo: 10 una pelea por amor, dos extraños hermanos.

* * *

 **MONTE FUJI JAPÓN – 1:00 AM.**

Nuestro héroe Goku se encontraba en la sima de la montaña sagrada del país de sol naciente refeccionando lo ocurrido con Kodachi y Akane así como también entrenando un poco tratando de alcanzar el nivel de poder cercano a los dioses el migatte no gokui.

\- "solo debo de dejar que mi cuerpo se mueva de manera automática, debo eliminar mis miedos pensamientos y sobre todo la furia"- pensaba Goku que concentraba su energía a la vez que su cabello se erizaba ligeramente y este comenzaba a demostrar destellos de luz blanco azulado.

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- grito con ferocidad Goku a la vez que sus ojos demostraron unas pupilas plateadas las cuales parpadeaban de manera intermitente revelando un poder el cual fue captado por varias individuos en distintas regiones del mundo, como una pequeña anciana en china, unos individuos en jusenkyo, una joven niña que trabajaba de maestra de escuela en una zona desconocida en Japón y en la lejana Okinawa donde un joven que hacia malabares con una pantimedias fueron capases de percibir el poder del saiyajin aunque solo fue por unos segundos ya que Goku rápidamente perdió el control y fallo en alcanzar el estado del migatte no gokui.

\- "demonios si tan solo pudiera recordar lo que sentí esa ocasión cuando luche contra Jiren habría podido usar una vez más el migatte no gokui y no abrirá tenido tantos problemas para acabar con Baby y Omega Shenlong, pero desde el torneo de la fuerza no pude volver a utilizarlo, ¿me pregunto si solo habrá sido un milagro de esa ocasión?"- se cuestionaba con frustración Goku que no podía alcanzar el poder que lo ayudo durante el torneo de la fuerza para derrotar al invencible Jiren.

\- "como sea, de todos modos, en este mundo no hay gente tan fuerte como Jiren"- pensaba Goku mostrando un gran exceso de confianza en sus habilidades y estilo de combate, algo de lo que él se arrepentiría en los próximos 3 días venideros.

* * *

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN LA ESCUELA FURINKAN.**

Era una mañana tranquila a la vez que nuestro héroe caminaba rumbo a la escuela rodeado de Akane y Nabiki quienes aparecían estar discutiendo lo ocurrido con Kodachi la noche anterior-

\- "no sé porque te pones de ese humor Akane, lo bueno es que la detuviste a tiempo"- dijo Nabiki despreocupadamente.

\- "¿cómo puedes estar tranquila?, esa bruja estuvo a punto de abusar de Goku"- contesto Akane con enojo.

\- "si esa tal Kodachi es quien creo que es no habría lastimado a Goku, lo único que haría es secuestrarlo e intentar seducirlo con rosas, chocolates o dinero"- dijo Nabiki quien parecía conocer un poco de kodachi.

\- "¿Nabiki tú la conoces?"- cuestiono Goku con sorpresa.

\- "más o menos"- contesto Nabiki quien no pudo terminar su explicación ya que las amigas de Akane acercaron para pregunta sobre la historia de que Akane participaría en un concurso de gimnasia de combate a lo que la chica Tendo contesto de manera afirmativa con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza.

\- "pero Akane tus movimientos son muy malos"- dijo Goku con sorpresa al ver que su amiga no había renunciado a la idea de luchar.

\- "cállate no te metas en lo que no te importa"- dijo Akane con vergüenza y enojo.

\- "aunque él no miente, sinceramente yo tengo más posibilidades de ganar que tú y eso que yo no sé pelear"- dijo Nabiki con tono burlón lo que genero un malestar en Akane que no pudo decir nada ya que repentinamente esta fue atacada por Kodachi quien arremetió con una espada de bambú.

\- "PREPÁRATE AKANE TENDO"- exclamó Kodachi.

\- "maldita infeliz otra vez atacando por la espalda"- dijo Akane quien furiosamente detuvo la punta de la espada.

\- "no estoy aquí por ti, vine a ver a mi Goku"- contesto Kodachi que empujaba con fuerza la espada para después realizar un movimiento acrobático para pararse frente a Goku.

\- "mi dulce Goku no sabes cuánto he esperado poder estar atulado"- decía la sonrojada Kodachi quien mostraba una mirada apasionada a Goku que sentía un poco de temor a la chica.

\- "yo…..este…..yo…. mejor me voy"- dijo nerviosamente Goku que intento alejarse, pero este choco con Kuno quien lo veía seriamente.

\- "¿acaso buscas pelea Saotome?"- pregunto kuno que fulminaba con la mirada a Goku.

\- "Kuno créeme este no es momento para jugar contigo"- contesto Goku quien repentinamente fue abrazado por la espalda por Kodachi que amorosamente se mantenía quieta y disfrutando el momento lo que no pasó desapercibido por el chico espadachín quien veía el espectáculo analizándolo de pies a cabeza.

\- "¿Qué pasa?"- pregunto Goku.

\- "de acuerdo tiene mi bendición"- dijo Kuno a la vez que este posaba galantemente con un abanico con la bandera de Japón en su centro.

\- "genial, por fin somos novios oficialmente"- dijo felizmente Kodachi.

\- "no espera no podemos ser novios así nada más"- dijo Goku con asombro alejándose de Kodachi quien comenzó a llorar.

\- "¿porque dices eso acaso tú me odias?"- pregunto entre lágrimas Kodachi.

\- "no es eso es que yo ya estoy comprometido con ella"- dijo Goku que apunto con el dedo hacia Akane.

\- "cobarde"- dijo Akane que noto como kodachi la fulminaba con la mirada.

\- "¿en verdad estas comprometida con Goku?"- pregunto kodachi con veneno en sus palabras.

\- "así es, ¿algún problema con eso?"- contesto seriamente Akane.

\- "pues me parece bien, entonces tu y yo competiremos por ver quien se quedará con Goku, es decir el será el premio para la que gane el combate de gimnasia"- dijo Kodachi arrogantemente lo que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

\- "a mí me agrada, Akane solo tienes que perder y nos desharemos de Saotome"- dijo Kuno.

\- "no te metas en esto Kuno, yo are pedazos a esa chica y Goku será mío, wuajajajajajajajajaja"- dijo Kodachi que reía escandalosamente a la vez que esta esparcía pétalos de rosa negra por el lugar con su listón a la vez que desaparecía saltando por los tejados.

\- "ella está un poco loca, pero es buena chica una vez que la conoces"- dijo Kuno lo que sorprendió a Goku que parecía ver un cierto parecido entre los dos pelinegros.

\- "¿tú que eres de Kodachi?"- cuestiono nuestro héroe.

\- "ella es mi hermana, sé que es raro y difícil de creer que alguien como ella comparta la misma sangre que yo, pero así son las cosas, ella es muy caprichosa y si no tiene lo que quiere destruirá lo que se le ponga en frente, por eso ten cuidado Akane o Kodachi no solo te derrotara, te ara pedazos con tal de que Goku sea suyo"- dijo seriamente Kuno que veía a Akane mientras este se alejaba para entrar en la escuela.

\- "conque son hermanos por eso sus kis y personalidades son tan similares"- dijo Goku con una ceja arqueada.

\- "vaya hermanos"- dijo Nabiki que se acercó a Goku y Akane.

\- "tú lo sabias verdad"- dijo Akane con el señor fruncido.

\- "pues sí, pero no pensé que Kodachi estuviera tan loca como Kuno"- contesto Nabiki.

\- "le daré una paliza a esa tonta"- dijo Akane que furiosamente rompía la espada de bambú de Kodachi.

* * *

 **2 DÍAS DESPUÉS EN EL DOJO TENDO AL ANOCHECER.**

akane quien vestía un hermoso leotardo amarillo realizaba una serie de movimientos elegantes y esta atacaba a Goku con los mazos, pelota y aro de gimnasia los cuales el saiyajin esquivaba de manera acrobática.

\- "oye atácame sino esto no servirá"- dijo Akane.

\- "pero ya lo haces muy bien, además si peleo sería muy peligroso para ti"- dijo Goku que realizaba malabares con el aro mientras volaba en el aire.

\- "no seas tonto, el combate de gimnasia rítmica tiene reglas muy diferentes al de un combate normal por lo que es necesario controlar tu fuerza y además no puedes volar como lo haces ahora"- dijo Akane que veía Goku flotar ligeramente cerca del tejado del dojo.

\- "Ryoga sería un mejor sparring para ti que yo"- dijo Goku que descendía al suelo.

\- "ya lo sé, pero no he visto a Ryoga en días"- dijo Akane que veía el tejado cuestionando el paradero del rival del saiyajin, pero repentinamente la puerta del dojo se abrió revelando a Giru y p – chan quienes entraban completamente sucios y cargando dos cajas de cartón.

\- "Giru, p – chan hace días que no los veía"- dijo Akane que abrazaba a los dos mientras las cajas caían al suelo y estas eran recogidas por Goku.

\- "dulces y galletas, dicen que son de kioshima y Kioto"- dijo Goku que leía las cajas a la vez que este entre cerraba los ojos viendo al despistado cerdo quien se había perdido.

\- "maldito cerdo me costó trabajo encontrarlo y traerlo de regreso"- dijo Giru quien por orden de Goku busco a Ryoga pero este no imagino que tardaría tanto.

\- "buen trabajo Giru lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto"- dijo Goku que se acercó al pequeño robot y le dio una lata de metal para que este la comiera como un aperitivo.

\- "como sea mejor practiquemos"- dijo Akane que tomo los mazos y esta se prepara para atacar o Goku que recogió una cuerda para defenderse.

\- "cerdo inútil y desorientado"- dijo Giru a p- chan quien solo lo ignoro con enojo mientras los dos se sentaba y veían la práctica.

\- "al buscar al cerdo en kioshima por una extraña razón pude sentir un ki muy poderos, aunque solo fue por unos momentos, el poseedor de ese ki parece estar en hibernación ya que desapareció casi de inmediato"- pensaba Giru que durante su viaje para buscar a Ryoga pudo captar un extraño ki en el territorio japonés.

\- "PREPÁRATE GOKU"- exclamo Akane que corrió hacia Goku pero repentinamente este piso una pelota a la vez que su tobillo crujía en varias zonas lo que asusto a Goku, p - chan y Giru que se acercaron para ver si esta se encontraba bien.

\- "demonios me lastime"- dijo Akane en el suelo mientras esta se sujetaba el tobillo.

* * *

 **MINUTOS DESPUÉS EN EL BAÑO DE LA CASA TENDO.**

Soun estaba tomando un relajante baño cuando de repente este noto como p – chan entraba al baño para después saltar al interior de la tina sumergiéndose en el agua caliente solo para revelar a ryoga que tranquilamente salía de la tina y tomando su propio camino dejando al patriarca de la casa tendo con una cara de póker.

* * *

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN EL CUARTO DE AKANE.**

Kasumi vendaba el pie lastimado de Akane que tenía una expresión molesta e impotente, lo que era visto por nuestro héroe y Nabiki quien sentía curiosidad por lo ocurrido.

\- "¿te duele?"- pregunto Kasumi con un tono gentil.

\- "eres una torpe Akame mira que lastimarte un día antes de combate, pues ni modo perderás por default"- dijo Nabiki.

\- "de ninguna manera sabes las consecuencias si pierdo la pelea"- dijo Akane lo que también molesto a Nabiki que sabía que si Kodachi ganaba se quedara con Goku.

\- "pues necesitaras un sustituto"- dijo Kasumi.

\- "no están fácil, necesito encontrar a alguien que además de pelear también tiene que ser muy ágil y poseedor de buenos reflejos"- dijo Akane frunciendo el ceño.

\- "eso será muy fácil"- dijo Nabiki cuya contestación sorprendió a sus hermanas que veían a la chica oportunista poniendo una mano en el hombro de Goku.

\- "hay no, eso no yo no are eso, ni siquiera sé cómo pelear con esas cosas"- dijo Goku que entendió lo dicho por Nabiki.

\- "pero Goku tu dijiste que aprendes técnicas solo viéndolas unas cuantas veces, por lo que creo que tú eres la mejor opción"- dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa tierna y recordando cuando Goku les conto su origen y las ventajas de su raza que eran peleadores por naturaleza.

\- "bueno…..este…..yo….yo….,"- decía Goku nerviosamente.

\- "no te hagas el tonto tú también está metido en esto o quieres que Kodachi abuse de ti en las noches"- dijo Nabiki que sonreía de oreja a oreja a la vez que Giru se acercaba con un leotardo color verde.

\- "me veré como un idiota con eso, yo soy un guerrero no un payaso, todos se reirán de mi si me trasformo por accidente"- dijo Goku quien repentinamente fue bañado en agua fría por parte de Ryoga.

\- "yo te entrenare Goku, tendrás que aprender a luchar de manera especial y diferente y sin usas tu monstruosa fuerza"- dijo burlonamente Ryoga que envolvió su brazo por el cuello de la saiyajin pelirroja que ponía una mirada molesta pero ya resignada.

* * *

 **MÁS TARDE EN EL DOJO TENDO.**

Ryoga se encontraba girando una cuerda de manera elegante a la vez que este veía un poco sorprendido la escultural figura de la saiyajin pelirroja quien demostraba gran sensualidad y erotismo gracias a su tonificado cuerpo.

\- "está muy chico esta cosa me aprieta en el pecho"- se quejaba Goku mientras esta se sobaba sus grandes montañas frontales.

\- "DEJA DE QUEJARTE TE DARÉ OTRO PARA LA COMPETENCIA, ALIENÍGENA TETONA"- grito con celos y enojo Akane ya que el leotardo era suyo.

\- "nada mal Saotome, sino supiera que eres tu sin duda elogiaría tu belleza, pero ese cinturón peludo se ve raro con leotardo"- dijo Ryoga que veía la cola de Goku encima del leotardo que tenía un agujero en la parte trasera para su comodidad.

\- "no me lo puedo quitar así que ignóralo"- contesto la pelirroja con frustración mientras esta tomaba los mazos de gimnasia.

\- "como sea, está prohibido usar los puños y además no puedes matar a tu oponente por lo que tendrás que medir tu fuerza y más siendo que tu rival es una mujer"- dijo Ryoga.

\- "ya lo sé, además no puedo bolar o usar ataques de ki, esto será muy difícil a su manera"-pensaba Goku quien tendrá muchas desventajas para el combate contra Kodachi.

\- "comencemos"- dijo Ryoga quien repentinamente fue barrido por una parada baja de Goku que utilizo su súper velocidad.

\- "gane"- dijo Goku que sonría de oreja a oreja, pero fue derivada rápidamente por un furioso Ryoga que había amarrado sus pies.

\- "usa los instrumentos cabeza de chorlito, además no puedes moverte con esa clase de velocidad o el réferi y el público pensaran que estás haciendo trampa"- dijo con furia Ryoga que comenzó a atacar a Goku que se defendía como podía demostrando gran agilidad y elasticidad.

\- "es difícil disminuir tanto mi ki, pero estoy seguro que si me esfuerzo lo lograre"- pensaba la pelirroja que poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a luchar como un ser humano normal.

\- "Goku lo haces muy bien"- felicitaba Akane a Goku mientras esta veía a la chica saiyajin detener el ataque de mazo de Ryoga utilizando sus propios mazos.

\- "gracias Akane es que te estuve viendo practicar y creo que aprendí una que otra cosa, contesto la pelirroja que veía a Akane quien repentinamente bostezaba un poco, creo que es mejor que duermas un poco"- dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa lo que sonrojo un poco a Akane quien por la pena acepto y decidió retirarse dejando a Ryoga y a Goku.

\- "no te distraigas"- dijo Ryoga que le dio un codazo a la cúspide le da cabeza de Goku.

\- "eso me dolió"- dijo la pelirroja quien había disminuido su ki considerablemente por lo que sintió de lleno el golpe del chico despistado.

\- "ja, eso no fue nada, además se perfectamente lo que pasara si tu pierdes, tendrás que estar con esa tal Kodachi lo que significa que Akane será libre y yo tendré mi oportunidad"- dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa soberbia y llena de confianza.

\- "Ryoga sabía que tenías algo entre manos y que no me enseñarías bien"- dijo Goku con enojo a la vez que este se ponía en posición de combate.

\- "VOY A AGOTARTE PARA QUE PIERDAS ESE COMBATE"- grito Ryoga que movió su listón contra Goku que lo esquivo para después atacarlo con sus mazos.

\- "Ryoga necesitaras mucho para poder agotar toda mi fuerza, pero te usare como conejillo de indias para mejorar este estilo de combate"- pensaba Goku con una media sonrisa presuntuosa a la vez que este y Ryoga se enfrascaron en una batalla aérea y mostrando la potencia de cada uno de los instrumentos de gimnasia rítmica.

* * *

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.**

Akane se levantaba de su cama y esta veía el hermoso amanecer para después reflexionar y tomar camino rumbo al dojo para ver que avía pasado con el entrenamiento entre Goku y Ryoga.

\- "espero que toda ella salido bien"- decía Akane que abría la puerta de dojo solo para observar las paredes y el techo destruidas a la vez que en el suelo estaba Ryoga noqueado quien tenía la cabeza sepultada en la duela de madera y a su lado la saiyajin pelirrojo quien dormía cómodamente.

\- "¿Qué paso aquí?"- pregunto Akane despertando a Goku.

\- "hola Akane solo entrenamos hasta que dieron las 3 de la mañana, medio sueño y decidí noquear a Ryoga"- contesto con mirada somnolienta la pelirroja que se rascaba la cabeza y bostezaba un poco.

\- "da igual, cámbiate de ropa tenemos que desayunar y después irnos a la escuela San Hebereke"- dijo Akane quien peinaba ligeramente una de las puntas del cabello rojo de Goku que a mala gana se levantó y fue a cambiarse y a desayunar.

\- "pues se le ve bien, pero espero que no esté débil por el sueño"- dijo Akane con un tono pesimista.

\- "no te preocupes Akane, Goku es muy fuerte el posee mucha energía, así tenga sueño su ki no disminuirá, a menos que este se agote en un combate con alguien muy fuerte"- contesto Giru que se acercó a la chica Tendo que tras escuchar al pequeño robot se animó.

* * *

 **MÁS TARDE EN LA ESCUELA SAN HEBEREKE.**

Se realizaron los anuncios y preparativos para el combate de gimnasia rítmica entre su escuela y la escuela furinkan lo que animaba a todo el mundo ya que en la escuela San Hebereke kodachi era muy popular y esta estaba invicta.

\- "¿cambiaran de competidora?"- pregunto Kodachi que veía a Akane quien era acompañado por la saiyajin pelirroja que sonría gentilmente.

\- "si lamentablemente me lastime el pie, pero ella amablemente decidió tomar mi lugar"- dijo Akane que presentaba a Goku.

\- "oh, ya veo creo que tú y yo ya nos conocíamos, espero que demos un buen espectáculo"- dijo Kodachi que extendió su mamo hacia Goku que intento tomar la mano, pero Akane se interpuso y vio varias tachuelas entre los dedos de Kodachi.

\- "eso es peligroso"- dijo inocentemente la pelirroja.

\- "pero que vergüenza olvide que estaba poniendo unos carteles ante de que ustedes llegaran, disculpen mi grosería"- decía con un tono desvergonzado y algo cómico Kodachi.

\- "si como no"- dijo Akane que salía rumbo al gimnasio junto a la inocente y despreocupada Goku.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA SALIDA DE LA ESCUELA SAN HEBEREKE.**

Era visible la figura del despistado Ryoga que emocionado trataba de confirmar sus dudas con unas asustadas chicas que no entendían el porqué de la emoción de chico.

\- "¿en verdad esta es la escuela San Hebereke?"- cuestiono Ryoga con alegría.

\- "si"- contesto con miedo una muchacha que vio como de los ojos de Ryoga salían unas cuantas lágrimas.

\- "es la primera vez en toda mi vida que llegó a tiempo a un lugar, esto quizás se debe al poder del amor que siento por ti mi linda Akane"- decía elocuentemente Ryoga que imaginaba el lindo rostro de la chica Tendo.

\- "Goku no me importa en lo más mínimo tu inmenso poder, sea como sea perderás esta pelea y Akane será mía"- dijo Ryoga que no se percató que Giru estaba siguiendo lo de cerca.

\- "este tipo no sabe cuándo rendirse eso también es una virtud que tienen los humanos"- decía Giru que intentaría detener a Ryoga si este trataba de hacer trampa.

* * *

 **VESTIDORES DEL GIMNASIO DE LA ESCUELA SAN HEBEREKE.**

Goku y Akane entraban a su vestidor con la intención de prepararse para la contienda y pudieron notar que en el interior estaba Genma que estaba transformado un panda gigante.

\- "tío Genma"- saludaba Akane al panda que correspondió el saludo.

\- "papa me trajiste rosas"- dijo Goku que noto un ramo de rosas negras en la mesa cerca del panda.

\- "no puede ser"- dijo Goku que a súper velocidad tomo a Akane y salió del cuarto en donde de repente se escuchó una pequeña explosión la cual era acompañada de un extraño humo negro azulado.

\- "no hay duda fue ella"- dijo Akane que se soltó del agarre de Goku para después abrir la puerta y ver a Genma dormido en el suelo gracias a un gas signífero.

Mientras tanto en los alrededores de la escuela estaba Ryoga que desorientado buscaba el gimnasio cuando de repente una cubetada de agua fría le fue arrojada accidentalmente por una estudiante que no lo vio pasar lo que lo convirtió en cerdito, Ryoga se sacudía el agua a la vez que este lamentaba su suerte hasta que vio como una chica de cabello negro lo levantó en el aire, siendo nada más y nada menos que Kodachi.

\- "que lindo eres, escucha pequeñín tú serás mi amuleto de la buena suerte para ganar"- dijo Kodachi con una sonrisa maléfica

* * *

 **GIMNASIO DE LA ESCUELA SAN HEBEREKE.**

Muchísimos espectadores de las 2 escuelas rodeaban un cuadrilátero en donde estaba una réferi anunciaba con emoción el combate entre san hebereke vs furinkan.

\- "en la esquina azul témenos a la representante de la escuela furinkan"- presentaba la réferi mientras de una entrada salían Akane y Goku quien vestía un sexy y hermoso leotardo rosa.

\- "estoy listo"- dijo la pelirroja que realizo una espectacular pirueta entrando al cuadrilátero lo que emociono a todos los hombres en especial a Kuno que la había reconocido.

\- "CHICA DEL CABELLO DEL FUEGO"- exclamo con emoción Kuno.

\- "cálmate idiota no me dejas ver"- dijo Nabiki quien estaba acompañada de Giru y estaba sentada junto al Tatewaki a la vez que esta con la ayuda del pequeño robot contaba y preparaba las apuestas que previamente avía organizado.

\- "y en la esquina roja la campeona invicta la rosa negra Kodachi Tatewaki"- presentaba la réferi a la vez que Kodachi realizaba una entrada con fuegos artificiales y luciendo un hermoso vestido de novia.

\- "cuidado"- dijo Akane que junto a Goku se hacían a un lado cuando de entre los fuegos artificiales salía un misil el cual exploto cerca de ellas 2.

\- "eso estuvo cerca"- dijo Goku con sorpresa.

\- "¿de dónde habrá salido ese misil?"- decía Kodachi fingiendo sorpresa.

\- "si Kodachi gana Goku Saotome será mi cuñado, lo que significa que Akane y la pelirroja serán solo para mí, perfecto"- pensaba Kuno con emoción.

\- "VAMOS HERMANA MÍA ESTOY DE TU LADO"- exclamo Kuno apoyando a Kodachi.

\- "ya vieron es el hermano de Kodachi"- dijo una chica de la escuela san hebereke.

\- "si y es muy apuesto"- dijo otra chica que la acompañaba.

\- "pues será muy apuesto, pero si supieran que está loco ni se le acercarían"- dijo un chico de la escuela furinkan que estaba sentado arriba del grupo de chicas.

\- "por el honor de la rosa negra ganare"- dijo Kodachi que se quitó su vestido de novia revelando su hermosa figura vestida con un leotardo verde.

\- "oye para los registros, ¿cómo te llamas?"- pregunto la réferi que se acercó a Goku quien no sabía que decir.

\- "¿qué le digo?"- se cuestionó Goku que repentinamente escucho la voz de Ranma en su cabeza.

\- "ja, es un buen momento para lucirnos y como tú y yo somos un mismo ser creo que quedara bien un nombre que los dejara con la quijada en el suelo"- decía Ranma que le susurro un nombre a Goku que solo se limitó a repetirlo.

\- "soy Ranku, Ranku Saotome"- dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

\- "DIJO RANKU SAOTOME"- exclamo Kodachi con sorpresa.

\- "SE LLAMA RANKU SAOTOME"- también exclamo Kuno con sorpresa la cual era acompañada de los estudiantes de la escuela furinkan que no podían creer lo que escucharon.

\- "entonces ella debe ser hermana de Goku"- dijo un estudiante.

\- "si se parecen mucho solo que ella es pelirroja pero el peinado es igual"- dijo otro estudiante.

\- "¿y porque está usando ese cinturón peludo arriba de su leotardo?"- cuestiono una de las amigas de Akane.

\- "ella es muy erótica, le diré a Saotome que me la presente"- dijo un chico gordito que era amigo de Goku.

\- "enserio se parece a Goku pero prefiero a su hermana, miren nada más sus melones"- dijo otro amigo de Goku.

\- "no puedo creer que mi oponente sea la hermana de mi amor, eso quiere decir que ella esta encontrar de nuestra relación, la detesto, la voy a hacer pedazos"- dijo Kodachi que con furia apretaba los puños y fulminaba con la mirada a la saiyajin que saludaba al público.

\- "por fin, por fin se el nombre de la pelirroja que tanto amo, pero debo escribirlo para no olvidarlo"- decía ridículamente Kuno que sacaba de su ropa un tintero y este con locura comenzó a preparar el tinte para escribir lo que era visto con extrañeza por los espectadores que veían las locuras del Tatewaki.

\- "comencemos"- dijo la réferi que pidió a las dos rivales acercarse al centro para darse un apretón de manos, lo que fue aprovechado por Kodachi que realizo un movimiento segando a Goku con unos pétalos de rosa negra y ponerle un grillete en su mano derecha.

\- "eso es trampa"- dijo Goku que vio que del grillete sobresalía una cadena donde estaba atado Ryoga quien seguía convertido en cerdo.

\- "Ryoga realmente eres un estorbo"- dijo Goku que entrecerraba los ojos con enojo mientras el cerdo con furia se acercó y comenzó a morder el brazo de la saiyajin pelirroja.

\- "ese cerdito ahora es parte de tu equipamiento por lo que no puedes quirate lo"- dijo Kodachi con tono burlón.

\- "la pelea comienza"- dijo una chica que fungiría como narradora a la vez que la campana sonaba.

\- "las reglas son simples no se pueden usar las manos, no se puede matar y el ganador se decide cuando uno es noqueado o queda fuera de la plataforma"- dijo la comentarista.

\- "seré delicado, no puedo usar toda mi fuerza"- dijo presuntuosamente goku que lanzó un ataque con su listón el cual fue esquivado por kodachi.

\- "que gentil de tu parte"- dijo kodachi que repentinamente y de un movimiento vibratorio endureció una cuerda la cual parecía una barra de acero solido con la cual lanzó una serie de golpes los cuales eran esquivados por goku que se movió a un dado de izquierda a derecha.

\- "Kodachi es una estrella de la gimnasia para ella un laso es un arma mortal"- dijo la comentarista que veía los intentos de la pelinegra por golpear a Goku que aprovecho ser un poco más bajita que Kodachi para empujar la vara de su listón contra Kodachi quien lo esquivo con elegancia.

\- "nada mal pelirroja haces que esto valga la pena"- dijo Kodachi con una sonrisa.

\- "ella es muy buena en su disciplina, si fuera un combate normal ya habría ganado yo, pero en su especialidad y con sus reglas estoy en problemas"- pensaba Goku que lidiaba no solo con disminuir su ki al nivel humano sino con las grandes habilidades de Kodachi quien no solo era una tramposa, sino que también era muy buena peleadora.

\- "NO PUEDE SER"- exclamo Goku cuando Ryoga dio una serie de saltos y este enredo a Goku con su cadena inmovilizándola.

\- "toma"- dijo Kodachi que dio un golpe en la cabeza de Goku con la cuerda en forma de barra de acero.

\- "réferi eso es trampa"- dijo Akane.

\- "es legal mientras no usen las manos"- contesto la réferi.

\- "mi cabeza duele"- decía Goku que tenía un enorme chicho sobre su cabeza.

\- "pelirroja este es el fin"- dijo Kodachi que comenzó una lluvia de golpes con sus mazos dirigidos a la cara de Goku quien aún enredada en la cadena los esquivaba como podía.

\- "estás loca eso es muy peligrosa"- dijo la saiyajin al notar como de los mazos de Kodachi salían unas puntas de acero retractiles.

\- "es trampa"- dijo Akane con enojo.

\- "que no, recuerda que las armas están permitidas"- contesto la réferi con fastidio.

\- "Goku será mío por cualquier medio"- dijo Kodachi que mostraba una mirada perdida y enamorada a la vez que esta continuaba amartillando sus mazos con puntas de acero contra la pelirroja que parecía enojarse.

\- "ya estoy harto deja de decir tonterías"- dijo Goku que dio un salto para después atrapar al cerdito entre sus pies y utilizarlo como un instrumento el cual impacto en la cara de Kodachi que caía al suelo soltando sus mazos los cuales se clavaban en el suelo cerca de Akane que se asustaba un poco.

\- "exagere un poco, pero esas puntas de metal me desesperaron"- decía Goku que tomo la cadena y la estiro para usarla como escudo.

\- "ese golpe dolió, pero ni creas que me rendiré, no puedo perder mi orgullo y mi amor son grandes"- dijo Kodachi que se levantó con dificultad a la vez que esta sacaba otros mazos.

\- "eso no importa, además si tu pierdes dejaras en paz a Goku, promételo"- dijo la pelirroja que realizo un giro con la cadena con el cual utilizo al cerdito como un martillo y golpeo la nuca de Kodachi que caía boca arriba en el suelo.

\- "¿y a ti que te importa mi relación con Goku?"- cuestiono Kodachi que realizo un movimiento de gimnasia para levantarse y estar frente a la pelirroja que se ponía nerviosa ante la pregunta.

\- "ya se a ti te gusta Goku, degenerada tienes un asqueroso complejo de hermano, pero esto no se quedará así"- dijo Kodachi que comenzó a lazar una serie de golpes de hacha con su mazo los cuales eran bloqueados por la pelirroja que uso la cadena como escudo.

\- "no, no es lo que tú crees"- decía la pelirroja que no fue escuchada ya que repentinamente kuno se subió al cuadrilátero para estar frente a la saiyajin.

\- "oye pelirroja, waaaaaaaaah"- decía Kuno que no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que fue golpeado por Kodachi en la cúspide de su cabeza derribándolo al instante.

\- "hermano, perdóname"- se disculpaba Kodachi.

\- "¿pelirroja es verdad que amas a Goku Saotome?"- pregunto Kuno que se había recuperado rápidamente.

\- "en realidad Goku Saotome y yo somos un mismo ser"- contesto la pelirroja tratando de por fin explicar el malentendido.

\- "un….un…un…un mismo ser"- dijeron entre cortadamente y al unísono los dos hermanos Tatewaki que estaban pasmados ante la respuesta de la pelirroja quien a oídos de otros parece haber revelado algo muy íntimo de su vida personal.

\- "eso es asqueroso, como puedes sentir tal cosa por tu propio hermano"- exclamo Kodachi con vergüenza.

\- "mal entendieron todo otra vez, jajajajajajajaja"- dijo entre risa Nabiki viendo el espectáculo en las gradas.

\- "al demonio contigo"- dijo Kodachi que pidió que le entregaran su aro el cual lanzó con mucha fuerza contra Goku y Kuno que saltaron para esquivarlo solo para ver como la espada de madera del Tatewaki se cortaba en 2.

\- "echen paja"- dijo Kuno que cayó de cara contra el suelo a la vez que Goku analizaba lo ocurrido.

\- "wow ese aro está súper afilado, si me hubiera descuidado más me habría rebanado"- dijo la pelirroja que ve a Kodachi que estaba muy enoja.

\- "Ranku toma"- dijo Akane que lanzó unos Mazos los cuales fueron atrapados de manera espectacular por Goku que los manejaba como chacos.

\- "a pesar de ser familia muestras un comportamiento tan impuro y degenerado, te destruiré"- dijo Kodachi quien también decidió usar mazos.

\- "no entendiste, pero eso no importa ahora"- dijo Goku que a pesar de limitar su fuerza este comenzó a mover los mazos a una velocidad similar a la de una ametralladora lo que fue imitado por Kodachi dejando la ilusión de que había una lluvia de mazos una frente a la otra.

\- "es impresionante parece que tuvieran muchas de esas cosas"- dijo un chico entre el público.

\- "Akane dame la pelota"- dijo Goku lo fue obedecido por Akane que lanzó la pelota por los aires.

\- "se acabó tu truquito"- dijo Goku que golpeo la pelota contra Kodachi provocando que esta soltara sus mazos los cuales resultaron ser 20 de estos.

\- "ya me di cuenta al parecer tu eres más rápida y fuerte que yo, pero esta es una competencia de gimnasia rítmica de combate y tengo muchos recursos para ganar"- dijo Kodachi que sacaba su listón el cual utilizo como látigo y atrajo la campana con los cuales se indicaban los asaltos.

\- "toma esto"- dijo Kodachi que uso la campana como arma, pero Goku por simple acto de reflejo tomo a Ryoga y lo utilizo de escudo dejando sumamente adolorido al cerdito que tenía marcas de la campana en toda su cara.

\- "lo siento fue sin querer mi cuerpo se movió solo"- se disculpaba la pelirroja mientras Ryoga muy enojado lo atacaba sin notar como Kodachi levantó una de las sillas de acero cercana al cuadrilátero y esta la lanzó contra nuestro héroe que apenas reacción y salto a uno de los postes de las esquinas.

\- "yo también puedo jugar a lo mismo"- dijo la pelirroja quien también utilizo su listo como látigo y atrapo la mesa de la comentarista para usarla como arma.

\- "Ranko Saotome usa un gran movimiento, pero Kodachi no se queda atrás y le hace frente usando a su propio hermano"- decía la comentarista que vio junto con el público como la pelinegra atrapo a Kuno con su listo para levantarlo en el aire y lanzarlo de cara contra la mesa que Goku avía utilizado como proyectil.

\- "pero que buen costalazo le acomodaron a ese pendej…,"- decía Nabiki que no pudo terminar de decir su grosería ya que Giru le tapó la boca.

\- "Kasumi dijo que no dijeras palabrotas"- dijo Giru, no seas tan mojigato Giru, se quejó la chica oportunista que quitaba las mano de Giru de su boca para seguir viendo la pelea.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL VESTIDOR DE GOKU.**

Genma se despertaba de los efectos de gas signífero y este decidió ver el combate, pero en su forma humana por lo que fue por una tetera y la lleno con agua caliente mientras este caminaba rumbo al gimnasio.

* * *

 **DE REGRESO AL GIMNASIO DE LA ESCUELA SAN HEBEREKE.**

El combate continuaba ya que kodachi no fue descalificada ya que utilizo a kuno como arma por lo que esta no se vio penalizada lo que fue vitoreado por todo el público que presenciaban con asombro el combarte aéreo donde la pelirroja y kodachi utilizaban los postes de las esquinas para posicionarse a la vez que las dos se atacaban con fiereza con todos los instrumentos.

\- "te felicito por a ver aguantado hasta ahora, pero cuanto duraras, ya que si usas las manos perderás"- dijo kodachi con tono burlón a la vez que esta lanzó una serie de latigazos con su listón.

\- "aunque no estoy cansado, el estrés mental es bastante, ya me estoy quedando sin instrumentos"- pensaba Goku que se defendía utilizando la cadena en donde estaba atado Ryoga lo que no era bien visto por el cerdito que atacaba con pequeños mordiscos a la saiyajin pelirroja que saltaba de un lado a otro acción que era imitada por Kodachi que pudo captar como un panda gigante se acercaba al público cargando una tetera con agua caliente.

\- "eres como una cucaracha te niegas a morir, pero tengo un remedio"- dijo Kodachi que realizo un último latigazo con el cual atrapo la tetara de agua caliente.

\- "AGUA CALIENTE"- exclamo la pelirroja con terror el cual fue compartido por el cerdito a sabiendas de lo que les pasaría si se mojaban.

\- "te daré un buen baño cucaracha"- dijo Kodachi que lanzó un poco de agua hirviendo a los pies de la saiyajin que se alejaba un poco a la vez que el cerdito abrazaba su brazo lleno de temor.

\- "no te acerque"- dijo la pelirroja que comenzó a cargar una esfera de ki en su mano, pero rápidamente se detenía ya que sería descalificada si atacaba a Kodachi o a la tetera con eso.

\- "wuajajajajajajajajaja"- reía la pelinegra que apuntaba con la tetera hacia Goku y Ryoga.

\- "esto es muy malo Akane"- dijo Nabiki que corrió junto a su hermana y las dos junto a Giru buscaban algo con que poder ayudar a Goku sin provocar su derrota.

\- "no permitiré que nos pongas en vergüenza frete a tanta gente"- dijo la pelirroja que dio un salto tratando de alejarse.

\- "te desesperaste al final"- dijo la pelinegra que lanzó la tetera por los aires para realizar un poderoso golpe con su listón el cual corto en 2 a la tetera cuyo contenido hirviendo bañaba de pies a cabeza a la pelirroja y al cerdito.

\- "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"- gritaba nuestro héroe que era cubierto por mucho vapor a la vez que su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar a su forma masculina y mostrando a un Ryoga desnudo y encadenado.

Pero para su fortuna de repente fueron bañados en una gran cantidad de agua fría ya que Akane, Nabiki y Giru habían llegado a su rescate con una manguera contra incendios regresándolos a sus formas encantadas.

\- "hay me caigo me caigo"- decía la pelirroja que estaba saliendo del cuadrilátero a la vez que esta comenzó a nadar por la corriente de agua.

\- "dices que soy una tramposa y tu recibes ayuda de otros"- dijo con enojo Kodachi que lanzó su aro con el cual corto la manguera y eliminando el chorro de agua.

\- "ni el señor Bills me había hecho pasar por el terror que tú me hiciste sentir"- dijo la pelirroja que estaba totalmente empapada y dejaba a la vista ciertas zonas y líneas de su pecho y trasero que eran visible lo que provoco hemorragias nasales entre los hombres y celos por parte de las mujeres.

\- "aún me quedan muchos trucos"- dijo Kodachi que vea el suelo de cuadrilátero lo que llamo la atención de Goku que fijo la mirada también al suelo y pudo sentir barios kis bajo este.

\- "¿porque hay gente bajo el cuadrilátero?"- se cuestionó Goku de manera inocente.

\- "la pelea ha sido muy larga, pero ninguna de las 2 parece rendirse"- dijo la comentarista que veía a Kodachi que ya respiraba con dificultad mientras Goku estaba entera pero ya no tenía más armas.

\- "toma esto"- dijo Kodachi que intento golpear a Goku con uno de sus mazos con puntas de acero, pero la pelirroja realizo una vuelta de carro hacia atrás y con sus pies atrapo el brazo de Kodachi.

\- "lo siento, pero creo que es mejor que gane esta pelea así que saldrás del cuadrilátero"- dijo Goku que con fuerza lanzó a la pelinegra por los aires.

\- "ya gano"- dijo Akane con una sonrisa la cual no duro mucho ya que Kodachi dio un potente silbido lo que provoco que el cuadrilátero se moviera a un lado deteniendo su caída y evitando su descalificación.

\- "wuajajajajajajajajaja, nunca saldré del cuadrilátero"- dijo Kodachi entre risas exageradas dejando a Goku con una cara de póker a la vez que este realizo un silbido provocando que el cuadrilátero regresara al centro del gimnasio.

\- "ya entendí"- dijo la pelirroja que lanzo un fuerte golpe a suelo despedazado el cuadrilátero y dejando solo los postes a la vista mientras que se podía observar a muchas chicas con leotardos de la escuela san hebereke.

\- "eso explica esas presencias bajo el cuadrilátero"- dijo Goku que se paraba en el poste de su esquina.

\- "pensé que eras solo una estúpida con pechos gigantes, pero descubriste el truco, aun así, el cuadrilátero ya no existe así que si tocas el suelo yo ganare"- dijo mordazmente Kodachi quien descansaba en la sima otro poste mientras las otras estudiantes de san hebereke corrían despavoridas dejando solo escombros de donde estaban escondidas.

\- "no puedo volar, pero aun así yo tengo mucha experiencia en batallas aéreas"- pensaba la saiyajin que realizo un salto, pero esta se detenía repentinamente por culpa del cerdito p- chan que se sujetó con fuerza del poste.

\- "¿PORQUE HICISTE ESO RYOGA?"- grito Goku con enojo mientras este se sujetó del poste evitando caer al suelo.

\- "parece ser que tú y ese cerdo no se llevan bien"- dijo Kodachi que lanzó su aro contra Goku quien se defendió poniendo el grillete como escudo.

\- "genial soy libre"- dijo la pelirroja con alegría al ver como su grillete se rompía en 2 partes.

\- "no te alegres mucho"- dijo kodachi que aprisiono a Goku con su listo y lo lanzó por los aires.

\- "gane"- dijo Kodachi que veía caer a la pelirroja al suelo.

\- "de ninguna manera"- dijo la pelirroja que utilizo el propio listón de Kodachi y lo amarro a una de las vigas del techo para utilizarla como una liana demostrando que a pesar de no ser muy lista era una genio si de combate se trataba.

\- "no me puedes atacar sin un instrumento o perderás"- dijo Kodachi que lanzó una serie de mazos contra Goku que utilizo sus grandes reflejos para saltar a un poste y posteriormente ir de frente contra la pelinegra realizando una espectacular patada de tijera hacia abajo.

\- "YA TE DIJE QUE PERDERÁS SINO USAS UN INSTRUMENTO"- exclamo Kodachi con furia.

\- "eso lo se mi instrumente está bajo tus pies"- contesto la pelirroja a la vez que el poste donde Kodachi estaba parada se partía en 2 como si este estuviera hecho de mantequilla provocando un gran estruendo al caer.

\- "la pelea a terminado Kodachi está fuera del cuadrilátero, por lo tanto, la ganadora es Ranku Saotome"- dijo la réferi que se acercó y veía en el suelo a kodachi mientras la pelirroja se sujetaba de manera descompuesta y muy poco ortodoxa de las 2 mitades evitando caer.

\- "casi me caigo"- decía Goku en voz muy baja y algo nerviosa.

\- "la ganadora"- dijo la réferi que levantó el brazo de la maltrecha y arqueada pelirroja como señal de victoria.

\- "auch, creo que me lastimé la espalda, este estilo de combate no es para mí, además nunca pensé que los cuerpos humanos fueran tan frágiles y fáciles de lastimar"- pensaba la saiyajin pelirroja que por primera vez en su vida había luchado común una humana común corriente y prefería los combates utilizando todo su ki, más abiertos y de frente tal y como lo había hecho en su universo de origen.

\- "admito mi derrota, ahora eres la campeona"- decía Kodachi que se tragaba su orgullo y veía de frente a goku que no parecía muy feliz por tener el título de campeona de gimnasia rítmica de combate.

\- "pero lo que me duele más es que tendré que renunciar a Goku"- decía Kodachi que repentinamente comenzó a llorar de mantera desconsoladora y triste mientras esta se alejaba rumbo a su vestidor.

\- "lo siento mucho Kodachi"- decía Goku con expresión melancólica y sintiendo mucha pena al ver la tristeza de la hermana de Kuno quien a pesar de ser muy extraña y algo psicótica realmente apreciaba al saiyajin.

* * *

 **AL ANOCHECER EN LA CASA DELA FAMILIA TENDO.**

Goku y Ryoga quienes habían recuperado su forma original estaban descansando en el baño mientras el ambiente parecía molestar a Ryoga quien realmente deseaba que Goku perdiera la pelea.

\- "si tan solo hubieras perdido, mi relación con Akane ya sería un hecho"- dijo Ryoga con enojo.

\- "ya veo es una lástima"- contesto Goku despreocupadamente.

\- "p – chan ven"- es escucho la voz de Akane llamando a su mascota.

\- "con tu permiso me voy"- dijo burlonamente Ryoga que arrogantemente se bañó en agua fría convirtiéndose en p – chan.

\- "no te pases de listo cerdo, por tu culpa Goku casi pierde la pelea"- dijo Giru que estaba flotando en el aire en el interior de baño para después dispara una fuerte descarga eléctrica la cual fue más potente gracias al agua dejando en estado catatónico al cerdito.

\- "creo que exageraste Giru, aunque debo admitir que huele rico como asado de puerco"- dijo Goku que levanto al noqueado p – chan y se lo entrego a Giru para que lo llevara con Akane.

\- "volví a sentir esa extraño ki pero ahora es más poderoso, eso quiere decir que lejos de aquí la persona que esta invernado y el dueño de ese ki despertara muy pronto, quizás sea buena idea investigar quién es ese individuo ya que su ki no es maligno aunque tampoco es positivo"- pensaba Giru que mientras llevaba a p – chan al cuarto de Akane pudo percibir por una centésima de segundo ese ki el cual está aumentando su poder lo que indica el despertar de alguien.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PATIO DE LA FAMILIA TENDO.**

Goku se sentaba cerca de la laguna y reflexionaba lo que había experimentado ese día y que quizás era mejor no ser tan arrogante y debía prepararse para futuros encuentros similares.

\- "realmente fue una experiencia diferente y única, debo admitir que estaba muy confiado gracias a mi fuerza, pero nunca imagine que existieran varios estilos de combate en este mundo y que no solo puedo confiar en mi poder para ganar, ha sido una buena lección, es mejor que comience a entrenar una vez más y quizás aprenda una que otra cosa de los peleadores de este mundo"- pensaba Goku quien pudo sentir el ki de Kuno cerca de él.

\- "Saotome"- dijo Kuno que arrojo un ramo de rosas rojas a Goku que las atrapo de manera sorpresiva.

\- "Kuno ¿qué haces aquí?"- pregunto Goku.

\- "quiero que le des esas flores a la chica del cabello de fuego, ya que no importa cuánto me tome su corazón será mío, así que por favor entrégaselas"- dijo Kuno que no espero la respuesta y dio un salta rumbo a un tejado cercano.

\- "NO ESPERA KUNO YA NO MEDES ESTAS COSAS, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- exclamo Goku que descuidadamente caía al interior de la laguna de la casa Tendo.

\- "no sé porque me regalan esto, a mi particularmente no me gustan las flores"- decía Goku que se había convertido en su versión femenina mientras esta veía sin interés el ramo de rosas.

\- "oye pelirroja"- se escuchó la voz de kodachi que lanzó un ramo de rosas negras a la saiyajin que las atrapo como si nada.

\- "Kodachi"- dijo la pelirroja.

\- "quiero que le entregues eso a Goku de mi parte por favor"- dijo Kodachi de manera seca y seria.

\- "pensé que habías renunciado a Goku"- dijo la pelirroja con asombro.

\- "si renuncie a mi antiguo amor, pero en su lugar a nacido uno nuevo con más fuerza y pación"- contesto Kodachi que no parecía querer rendirse con el saiyajin.

\- "no olvides esto pelirroja tú y Akane caerán a mis pies y Goku será mío, hasta entonces adiós"- decía Kodachi que se despedía al final para después dar un salto a un tejado cercano dejando a una muy pasmada e inerte Goku que por más que lo pensaba no entendía a esos dos extraños hermanos a la vez que esta era rodeada por pétalos de rosas negras y rojas que volaban por el cielo nocturno.

* * *

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA ZONA BOSCOSA DESCONOCIDA.**

Era perceptible una cueva de tamaño mediano la cual era cubierta por una inmensa roca que aparentemente funcionaba como una especie de sello el cual era el encargado de aprisionar algo o a alguien en específico, en el interior de la cueva solo reinaba la oscuridad, pero era perceptible una pequeña figura la cual se movía ligeramente sin realizar mucho ruido.

\- "ah, que aburrido, cada vez es más difícil mantener el sueño en este lugar, pero bueno eso es normal su pongo que muy pronto tendré que empezar a moverme y aventurarme al mundo exterior, jajajajajaja, espero que Soun y Genma no se hayan olvidado de mí ya que yo no los he olvidado en lo más mínimo, será genial buscar hermosas jovencitas y comenzar una nueva colección de prendas íntimas, y quizás también encuentre a alguien interesante con quien pelear, jajajajajajajajajaja, mientras tanto dormiré un poco más, pero muy pronto saldré a jugar así que prepárense…,"- decía una voz masculina entre risas risueñas la cual resonó en la oscuridad de la cueva para después quedar en silencio en un sueño profundo y esta pertenecía a una persona quien era conocida de Soun y Genma y que a simple vista será un problema y una nueva amenaza para Goku y sus amigos una vez que salga de su largo letargo.

 **FIN.**

Espero que el capítulo de hoy allá sido de su agrado, en donde goku quien parecía estar pasando por una etapa de exceso de confianza por su poder, pudo experimentar y aprende otro estilo de combate, el cual le causo muchos problemas y le enseño que no todas las peleas se pueden ganar solo con fuerza bruta, kodachi y kuno quienes resultaron ser hermanos están muy enamorados de goku y las pelirroja sin saber que ambos son la misma persona y tal parece ser que no están dispuestos a renunciar a su amor, y tal parece ser que giru pudo detectar la presencia de un individuo quien es algún conocido de los padres de nuestro héroe y akane y que a simple vista será un dolor de muelas para el saiyajin, ¿goku será capaz de aprender nuevos movimientos y técnicas en esta nueva dimensión, el será capaz de soportar los extraños comportamientos de kodachi y kuno que están muy atraídos por sus dos versiones y quien será el individuo que está atrapado dentro de esa cueva?, eso lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.

La pelea de goku (ranku) vs kodachi está basada en su totalidad en la pelea de ranma vs kodachi en ranma ½ episodios 12 y 13.

Nos vemos cuídense mucho.


End file.
